First and Goal
by mrmswell
Summary: Sequel to The Game Plan. Fitz and Olivia embark on a new chapter in their life.
1. Chapter 1

_Prelude_

 _Fitz placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back as they boarded the private plane._

" _This is nice," Olivia said as they walked through the plane. The plane had a living room, dining room, bedroom and bathroom._

" _I'm glad you like it. I'm just glad it's got a bed," he said._

 _Olivia knew he meant that. He was tired. He had spent the past week doing an insane amount of press and endorsements, even though he hated it. But, he did what he had to do for the team and his career._

" _Besides, it's an eighteen hour flight," Fitz said. "A commercial flight was never an option."_

" _Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?"_

" _Somewhere warm and tropical," Fitz teased._

 _Olivia playfully rolled her eyes._

" _Maldives. Velaa Private Island" Fitz said with a smile. "You're going to love it."_

 _Olivia smiled as they sat beside each other. The light for them to fasten their seatbelts came on. After it went off, Fitz leaned over and whispered in her ear, "How do you feel about joining the mile high club?"_

" _I thought you were tired."_

" _I am. But, you'll be doing most of the work," he said as he pulled her onto his lap._

" _Here?" She whispered. "The plane has a bedroom."_

" _I know."_

" _What if someone from the crew-"_

" _Shh," he shushed her with a deep kiss. Then, he kissed her neck as his hands found their way underneath her dress. His fingers gently caressed her thighs, teasing and tantalizing, building a desire in her that she wanted to suppress until they were in the bedroom. She felt Fitz suck the skin of her neck, slowly moving to her collarbone._

" _I want you Livvie," he whispered and sucked on the swell of her breasts. "So bad." She moaned and gripped the back of his head. She felt his fingers ghost against her core, filling her with want. He slipped a finger inside her panties, and she trembled as a loud moan sounded deep inside her._

" _I want you too," she said and quickly removed her panties before taking residence on his lap again. She quickly undid his pants, releasing his manhood. She bit her lip as she slid down on him. Why did he always feel so good?_

" _You feel so good," she echoed her thoughts. She caressed his cheeks and held his face in her hands and gazed in his eyes. The desire and love in his eyes was almost unbearable as she rocked against him and moved up and down on him._

" _Damn you feel good," he breathed._

 _Pulling his face to her, she kissed him passionately, trying to drown out her own moans, but she knew she was failing. He felt so good, she couldn't stop herself. His hands moved to her backside, caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks. Grabbing her hips, he held her still as he thrust up, hitting her spot. She felt herself unraveling as her walls clenched around him. She dropped her head, whimpering as she came and he came inside her._

 _Olivia came out of the shower and found Fitz sprawled out on the bed asleep. She smiled as she spread a blanket over him._

" _I'm not asleep yet," he whispered. His voice was heavy with sleep, so she knew he would be soon._

" _Do you need something?"_

" _You," he said, holding his hand out to her._

 _She smiled as she climbed into bed with him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before resting her head on his chest as his arms circled around her. Within minutes she heard his soft snores. She soon felt herself drifting off to sleep. When she woke, Fitz was still asleep._

 _Fitz slept the majority of the flight. While he slept, Olivia looked up information Velaa Private Island in Maldives. It was absolutely beautiful. And, knowing her husband, he had gotten them the Romantic Pool Residence. She couldn't wait until she was hidden away with him for a week as they celebrated being married._

" _Fitz, it's beautiful," Olivia said as the plane flew over the island. The pictures she had seen did the island no justice._

" _I think we're going to love it here," Fitz said._

 _Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand as they got off the plane. There were two men standing on the jetty with a tray with two full champagne glasses._

" _Welcome to Velaa Islands, Mr. and Mrs. Grant," the gentleman said as he held out two glasses of champagne._

" _No thank you," Olivia said, turning down the champagne._

" _Don't worry. It's sparkling cider. Mr. Grant gave us specific instructions."_

" _Oh. Well, thank you," Olivia said, accepting the glass._

" _I'm Mark. Your personal butler. And, this is your personal chef, Amir. He wanted to meet you both tonight."_

 _Olivia and Fitz shook his hand._

" _Whenever you want me to prepare a meal, just give me a call. My number is on your dining room table. And, the refrigerator and pantry have been stocked with the items you requested."_

" _Thank you," Fitz said._

" _I will take you to your island, if you are ready," Mark said gesturing to the boat on the dock._

" _Yes," Olivia quickly said. She was ready to see their private island._

 _On the boat ride to their island, Olivia spotted a school of dolphins._

" _Fitz look," Olivia said, pointing across the ocean to them._

" _Remember what we agreed," he said with a smile._

" _Yeah meanie," she said with a playful roll of her eyes._

 _When they got to their residence, Mark helped them out of the boat and helped bring their luggage in to the foyer._

" _Whenever you want to go back to the main island, just give me a call and I'll come pick you up. Or if you need anything at all. My job is to make sure you have an awesome stay. Congratulations on your marriage." And just like that he was gone._

 _Fitz and Olivia walked in and saw a trail of rose petals that led to the bedroom and they were all over the bed with candles throughout the room. There was also a bucket of cider chilling on the bedside table along with strawberries on a tray. The moonlight and candles cast a soft glow over the otherwise dark room._

" _Did you arrange this?" Olivia asked._

" _I told them it was our honeymoon and asked them to do something nice for us."_

" _Well, we definitely shouldn't let it go to waste," she said as she seductively bit her lip._

 _Olivia stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, appreciating the feel of his muscles against her fingertips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it, moving backwards towards the bed as she continued to kiss him. As she unbuttoned his shirt, Fitz unzipped her dress and pushed it from her body. She removed his shirt, before taking a seat on the bed, and unbuckling his pants, pushing them and his boxers to the floor. She looked up in his eyes as she ran her hands up and down the taut muscles of his thighs. She slowly moved her hand and took hold of his erect member, gently stroking him as she continued to gaze in his eyes. His breathing became more labored with each stroke of her hand. She lowered her head and took him in her mouth, hearing him gasp as her lips surrounded him. His hand rested on the back of her head as her head moved up and down on him. She would occasionally release him to run her tongue along the shaft and tip and then take him back in her mouth. One hand rested on his thigh as the other stroked the base of his manhood. His moans of pleasure encouraged her to continue, even though she felt his hand on her shoulder, trying to push her away. They both knew he wouldn't last much longer. The hand on her shoulder suddenly gripped her as the hand on her head pushed her closer to him as he released down her throat. She slowly released him and licked her lips before looking up at him._

 _Fitz lowered his head and kissed her as he lowered her back on the bed. He gripped her panties and removed them from her body. He then, took her foot in his hand and kissed the instep, slowly moving his kiss to her ankle, her calf, and then her thigh as her labored breathing sounded throughout the room. He gently nipped and sucked on the skin of her inner thigh, earning him the moans he yearned to hear. Her legs opened wider as he moved closer to her quivering sex. She moaned loudly when she felt his lips and tongue on the lips of her sex, sucking on them, tasting her wetness. She cried out when she felt his tongue flicking her clit, before sucking on it. Her breathing was deep and erratic as she begged him not to stop. Arching her back and gripping his hair, she managed an "I'm about to," as her hips bucked against his face and she came all over his tongue._

 _He moved over her, caressing her body with his lips and tongue as he did, causing her body to continue to tremble beneath him. He finally kissed her lips, and her mouth opened wide, accepting his tongue as she wrapped her arms and legs around him._

 _She gasped when she felt him thrust inside her, filling her with his desire. She moaned deeply as he thrust into her._

" _Don't stop," she moaned. With each thrust they both felt themselves nearing the orgasms that their bodies were begging for. Fitz paused and rested his head against hers as he felt her walls gripping him, pulling him deeper inside her. He moved her legs over his shoulders, and thrust deeper inside her, hitting her spot with every stroke._

" _Oh baby," she moaned loudly. Her nails grazed and pierced his back as she felt her orgasm nearing. She held onto him tightly, and moaned his name as she came in his arms. She felt his body tense and with a loud groan he came inside her. He lowered his head and gently kissed her._

" _I love you," Fitz whispered against her lips._

" _I love you," Olivia whispered._

 _They spent the rest of the night with their limbs intertwined with each other, sharing kisses and gentle touches as they occasionally fed each other strawberries and sparkling cider._

 _Olivia reached over for Fitz, but all she felt was an empty bed. She sat up and saw him standing in the moonlight looking out over the ocean as if he was deep in thought. And, she knew what he was thinking about. It had been on his mind, but he had thrown himself into an overwhelming amount of press following his Super Bowl win. And, this was their first day away from it all. The first day of their honeymoon. They should have been consumed with each other, but Fitz was consumed by his thoughts. Thoughts about her. Questions he hadn't asked. But, he was waiting on her._

 _She got up, grabbed the blanket off of the bed, wrapped it around her naked body, and went to him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her approach him. She touched his back, and he finally looked at her and smiled. Taking his hand in hers, she led him out to the chaise in the gazebo. She sat between his legs with her head resting on his chest and the blanket across them as they enjoyed the soft sounds of the waves and the feel of the ocean breeze blowing gently over them._

" _You can ask," she whispered._

 _She had an idea what was on his mind, but didn't know exactly what he wanted to know, so she decided to let him lead with his questions._

" _How long were planning it?"_

" _A couple of days. I just had to make sure I could without any repercussions. Huck took care of that. And, Harrison let me know that he was more than ready to take over."_

" _What does that mean going forward?" He quietly asked. "I'm not sure I understand. What are you going to do now?"_

" _Nothing. I quit," she told him._

" _You gave up your career for me?" He exclaimed with dismay as he sat up. "I never wanted you do that."_

" _I didn't. I did it for me." She grabbed his hands and gently pushed back with her body, until they were reclining again. "My therapist asked me what would make me happy, and it was the only thing that I didn't mention. She pointed out that when she asked me that question when I was seventeen, it was the only thing I mentioned. My panic attacks are about control. I have to feel in control. And, the one thing that has been controlling my life since I was seventeen is my career. In order to get better, I had to step away. I don't know if I'll ever go back to it or not. But, I need this time away."_

" _I just hate that you didn't talk to me when you were thinking about this."_

" _I love you. And I love how supportive you are, but this wasn't a decision for us to make. I had to dig deep and come to this on my own. And then, sit with it and be okay with it."_

" _What about Sunday night? Was that planned?"_

" _No. I told you it wasn't. I honestly did not think when I ran onto the field. I just wanted to be with you. Security tried to stop me, but Harrison and Cyrus said I was with them."_

" _So, you're sure you're okay with this? Because people know about us now. That changes everything."_

" _I am." She sat up and turned in his lap, so that she was straddling him._

 _Fitz cupped her face and kissed her. "This is going to be new ground for you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You won't have anything to do. No job to go to. No crisis to fix. What are you going to do with all of this free time so you won't get bored?"_

" _Make love to you."_

 _He grinned. "That's your plan?"_

" _All day every day. And, I think this is the perfect time to test it out," she whispered as she let the blanket fall from her body._

 _Olivia made her way to the dining room where Fitz was waiting with breakfast._

" _Good morning, beautiful." He greeted her with a kiss._

" _Good morning."_

" _Believe it or not, I fixed breakfast."_

 _Olivia looked at the fruit, yogurt, toast and jam and smiled. "I do. Thank you." She kissed him again._

" _What do you want to do today?" Fitz asked as he pulled her chair out. "We can go to the main island and get something to eat or do some shopping."_

 _She smiled when he said shopping._

" _I thought you would like that," he said as he sat down._

" _I do. However, I thought we were going to make love all day every day."_

 _He smiled. "You're going to miss-"_

" _What would I miss?" She got up. "Everything I want is right here," she said and sat in his lap._

" _The island is beautiful."_

 _She looked at him. "Are we okay?"_

 _He furrowed his brow. "What? Of course we are. Why would you ask that?"_

" _You didn't say it, but I know you were upset that I didn't talk to you about my plans. Are you still upset?"_

" _No. I was. But, when you explained it, I understood."_

" _So, why are you trying to distract me with shopping when all I want is you?"_

 _He smiled. "I want you too. But, we can make love any time. I want us to experience the island and enjoy our honeymoon," Fitz explained._

 _Olivia smiled. "Okay. I get it. We can explore the island."_

 _Forcing themselves out of their cocoon wasn't too bad. Olivia spent the better part of the morning shopping, while Fitz golfed. They were supposed to meet back up for lunch. She was busy shopping when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a strange woman and man standing there._

" _I'm sorry," the lady began. "And, this might sound weird, but aren't you Fitzgerald Grant's wife?"_

" _Yes," she said, her eyes darting between the two of them._

" _I knew it," the lady said. "I'm sorry. I'm Cheryl. This is my husband, Ian. We didn't mean to bother you. But we watched the game, and I thought that was one of the sweetest, most romantic moments I had ever seen on TV before." She placed a hand on her chest and sighed dreamily. "You two totally stole the show."_

" _Thanks, I guess," Olivia said. She was getting more uncomfortable with each passing second._

" _I guess this is your honeymoon," Cheryl continued as if they actually knew each other._

" _...Yes."_

" _So, how long have you been married? Ian and I have been married five years."_

" _We're hoping to make it to at least fifty-five," she heard that unmistakable baritone voice and breathed a sigh of relief when she looked up and saw him. She had been rescued._

 _He walked over and wrapped his arm around her._

" _Hi. Fitzgerald Grant," he said, holding out his hand._

" _Hi. I'm Ian," he said, shaking Fitz's hand. "And, this is my wife, Cheryl."_

" _It's nice to meet you," Fitz said. "But, if you'll excuse us," he said, moving his hand to the small of Olivia's back. "We're on our way to get lunch."_

" _So, are we," Ian said. "Why don't we all go together?"_

 _Olivia could tell that Fitz was actually considering this moment of normalcy when he looked at her to get a yes or no from her. She discreetly placed her arm around his waist and pinched his side. He flinched. "Thanks, but our chef has something prepared for us in our villa. Maybe another time."_

" _It was great meeting you," Cheryl said as they walked out._

" _You want to talk about what just happened," Fitz asked when they got back to their residence._

" _What's there to talk about? I didn't want to have lunch with them," Olivia simply stated._

" _Why not?"_

" _A better question is why did you want to."_

 _Fitz shrugged his shoulders. "It seemed harmless and normal."_

" _That's not the kind of normal I want."_

" _What do you want?"_

 _She sighed. "I don't know. This is all new to me. Just give me a little time before we start double dating with strangers," she said as she took off her sundress._

 _She looked up and saw Fitz staring at her body as if he had never seen her half naked before._

" _You're starting to show," he whispered as he looked at her stomach._

" _Just a small bump." She took his hands and placed them on the baby bump._

" _Wow. How did I miss this?"_

" _You've been really busy and preoccupied. But, it's okay," she said with a smile. "It's fairly new."_

" _But, we just made love last night. I should have noticed it."_

" _It was kind of dark in here last night," she reminded him. "It's okay."_

 _He knelt down and kissed the baby bump. "Hi baby. This is Daddy. I love you already," he whispered._

 _After lunch, they relaxed in a hammock over the water. Fitz had his head just above the newly discovered baby bump, with a hand placed on it as Olivia combed her fingers through his hair._

" _ **Don't know much about you,"**_ _he started singing._

 _ **"Don't know who you are  
We've been doing fine without you  
But, we could only go so far  
Don't know why you chose us  
Were you watching from above  
Is there someone there that knows us  
Said we'd give you all our love  
Will you laugh just like your mother  
Will you sigh like your old man  
Will some things skip a generation  
Like I've heard they often can  
Are you a poet or a dancer  
A devil or a clown  
Or a strange new combination of  
The things we've handed down  
I wonder who you'll look like  
Will your hair fall down and curl  
Will you be a mama's boy  
Or daddy's little girl  
Will you be a sad reminder  
Of what's been lost along the way  
Maybe you can help me find her  
In the things you do and say  
And these things that we have given you  
They are not so easily found  
But you can thank us later  
For the things we've handed down  
You may not always be so grateful  
For the way that you were made  
Some feature of your father's  
That you'd gladly sell or trade  
And one day you may look at us  
And say that you were cursed  
But over time that line has been  
Extremely well rehearsed  
By our fathers, and their fathers  
In some old and distant town  
From places no one here remembers  
Come the things we've handed down"**_

 _He heard sniffing and looked up in Olivia's tear filled eyes._

" _I love you," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes._

 _The next day, they started the day at the spa. Once there, they changed into their swimwear they had brought with them. They were given large plush robes and were treated to a light brunch. Then, they were led to the jacuzzi, which was reserved just for them for half an hour. After their time in the jacuzzi, they were treated to a deep tissue and hot stone couple's massage with the sounds of the ocean and a gentle wind breezing through the curtains. Then, they gave them each a bottled water and took them to the sauna. Olivia was relaxing with her head on Fitz's shoulder when she felt his hand at the tie on her robe._

" _Really?" She exclaimed in a loud whisper as she moved his hands._

" _What?" He asked innocently with a guilty smile. "No one else is in here."_

" _Now," she pointed out._

" _Come on," he whispered and nibbled on her ear. "You know you want to."_

" _No. It would be just my luck, that I would be right on the verge of an orgasm and someone would walk in."_

" _It's okay. I wouldn't stop," he said and slipped his hand inside her robe._

" _And, that's an even bigger problem," she giggled and moved out of his grasp._

" _Fine," he accepted defeat. He held his arm out and she moved back into his embrace._

 _Afterwards, they had dinner at Tavaru. It was the tallest building on the island, and the view was unbelievable. They dined on Asian cuisine while overlooking palm trees and the ocean._

" _Do you think we're going to run into your friends Cheryl and Ian," Olivia teased, while they were eating._

" _I hope not," Fitz told her._

" _Why not? I thought you liked them and wanted to do the normal couple thing with them."_

" _I do," Fitz admitted. "But, if they show up, you're going to want to leave. And, I'm enjoying myself."_

" _Really? Are you enjoying yourself enough to go dancing with me later?"_

 _He smiled. "Yes. Whatever you want."_

 _Olivia leaned across the table and kissed him._

 _They danced the night away at the Avi Pool Bar. At first, Fitz was content to just watch Olivia dance, until a strange guy started dancing with her._

" _I'll take it from here," Fitz said, moving between her and the guy._

 _Olivia looked up at him and grinned. "Were you jealous?"_

" _Yes," he admitted._

" _Why? We weren't slow dancing or anything."_

" _I know."_

" _For the record, I told him that you were sitting over there, but you would cut in the minute you saw him dancing with me."_

" _You know me so well."_

" _I kind of pride myself on it," she said reaching up and kissing him._

 _The morning of their last full day, Olivia felt Fitz's lip press against hers. She kissed him back, bringing her hand up to his cheek, deepening the kiss. Fitz pulled back and she opened her eyes._

" _Hi," he said._

" _Hi. It's early. Or late," she said, noticing that it was still dark out._

" _Early," he told her. "I want us to watch the sunrise together."_

 _Olivia looked up at him and smiled. It was so simple, and so sweet. "Okay."_

 _He laid across the foot of the bed, and she rested her head on his back as they looked out at the stillness of the early morning, trying to break free of the night._

" _You did this a lot as a kid didn't you?" Olivia asked as she absentmindedly combed her fingers through his hair._

" _I camped a lot, so yeah. You know, you should-"_

" _Don't even think about it," she quickly said._

" _Camping will be fun, Liv. Think about it. We can make love under the stars," he said, trying to entice her._

" _We just did that last night. And, I didn't have to worry about a bear showing up and mauling our naked asses."_

 _Fitz laughed._

 _And, then she saw it. The golden color start to peak just above the horizon, followed by a whiteness that looked to be chased by the yellow of the sun as the clouds swept the sky in a pinkish hue._

" _It's beautiful," she whispered._

" _Yeah. And, it's never the same. Tomorrow's sunrise will be totally different."_

" _Fine. We can camp," she said. "In the backyard," she quickly added._

" _I'll take it."_

 _Without even looking Olivia knew he had a victorious smile on his face._

" _Stop smiling," she said and tugged on his ear._

" _I can't. You make me eternally happy. I loved camping as a kid. And, now I get to share that with you. It seems small, but it's...I get to share another part of me with you. I love that."_

 _She moved off his back, and lay beside him so that she could look in his eyes. "Why didn't you say that at first?"_

" _Because you would have done it, even if you didn't want to. I wanted you to want to share that experience with me."_

 _She kissed his lips. "I love you so much."_

" _I love you."_

 _Fitz gazed in her eyes as he moved his fingers over her face and neck, down her arm until he linked his fingers with hers. They lay there for a while, gazing in each other's eyes and holding hands. For the first time since they had become husband and wife, they found a stillness together that allowed them to just be._

" _What do you want to do today?" Fitz asked._

" _This. This is perfect. I want to do this all day."_

 _Fitz brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm as she allowed her fingers to caress his cheek._

 _They stayed like that until hunger got the best of Olivia. Then, they had a breakfast of French toast and fruit in the gazebo over the water._

 _Fitz came out and found Olivia already lounging in the pool. He stood back and admired her beauty. She was wearing a black bikini and she looked amazing. She looked up at him and smiled._

" _Are you going to join me?_

 _He grinned as he got in the pool with her. Olivia swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

 _She kissed him and then smirked as she moved away from him and splashed him. She laughed and swam away from him as he tried to catch her. Fitz was amazed at how fast she was moving. He knew she was a swimmer, but he didn't know just how good she was. She finally stopped, allowing him to catch up with her._

" _Wow," he said. "I didn't know you were that fast."_

" _You've never seen me swim before."_

" _We need an indoor pool."_

" _I agree."_

 _With the same quickness, Fitz splashed her, and they were soon having a water fight in the pool as their joyous laughter filled the air._

 _Fitz pulled her against his body, quickly changing the atmosphere. Olivia felt her body fill with warmth as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, she leaned in and softly kissed him. They spent next twenty minutes or so sharing soft, gentle kisses. Fitz moved his hands up her back and unhooked her bikini top. He kissed her shoulders as he removed her straps._

 _The next morning, they woke up early to watch the sunrise again and savor the final moments of their honeymoon. Fitz sat with his head against the headboard with Olivia lounging between his legs, her back against his chest._

" _Is it possible to fall in love again?" She asked._

 _Fitz angled his head trying to look in her eyes, and she looked up at him._

" _This past week, I've just...I can't even describe how I feel right now. It's like I've fallen in love with you all over again. All I know is," she took his hand and placed it on her heart. "I love you. More than I did before. And, I didn't think that was possible."_

 _Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead. "We needed this," he said. "Time away from everyone and everything. Just to be husband and wife."_

" _I wish we could stay here forever."_

 _Fitz smiled. "Me too. But…"_

" _You have to get back to deal with Phil. I know. But, I'm going to miss being here and the time we had to just love each other with no outside interference."_

" _We will carry this with us. I believe we've gotten stronger. So, no matter what happens, we'll be okay. Our love will be okay."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Adjusting

Olivia turned in Fitz's arms and kissed him. "Wake up," she whispered as she rubbed her hand across his cheek.

"You're like clockwork," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm willing to bet it's almost two o'clock."

"I'm willing to bet you're wrong."

"What time is it, then," he said and looked at the clock. "Five o'clock," he said with surprise. "So, we get five a.m. sex, instead of two a.m. sex?"

"No sex," she told him.

"No sex? What's on your mind, Mrs. Grant?"

She smiled. "I want to watch the sunrise with you."

She kissed him and then turned over and picked up the remote and opened the shades.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "Can we do this all day?" He whispered in her ear.

"No," she said, shocking him. "We've been hiding out here for a week. It's time for us to go out and face the world. And, you know what you have to do. You can't put it off any longer."

She was right. He had been dreading and looking forward to what he had to do. It was time for him to finally make those steps. His first order of business was talking to his mother.

* * *

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Fitz said as he sat down and motioned for Edith to join him.

"That sounds so ominous," Edith said as she sat next to him.

"It's good news," Fitz assured her.

"Good." She sounded more relaxed.

"You know how Phil stole the team from dad," he began.

"Yeah. I didn't know that you knew."

"Yeah. He told me the night he died. It was the last conversation we had. Anyway, I got it back."

"What do you mean? How?"

"Liv found language in the contract that said that the team was still his, well ours now."

"Are you serious," Edith exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am."

Tears filled her eyes. And, it was a moment before she spoke. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I think I do. I've been trying to figure out how to make this happen since I was fifteen. You know the last conversation I had with dad, he told me the truth. I stood at his grave and promised him that I would get it back. The path I was on wasn't the right one, but it was the only one that made sense to me."

"Wait. So, this is why you were with Mellie?" Edith asked, realizing what Fitz was saying.

"Yes," he confessed.

"Did she know?"

"No," he admitted.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say, but you're just going to have to sit there and listen," Edith said sternly.

"Okay."

"I don't like Mellie. That's not a secret. But, your father and I did not raise you like this," Edith said.

"Mom."

"I said listen. You used her. I don't care that she had her own ulterior motives for being with you. You were raised different."

He lowered his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"You wasted years of your life with Mellie, trying to fix your father's mistakes. That was not your responsibility. However, I can't be too angry with you. After all, that was the last thing your dad said to your before he died. So, I understand. I just wished you had talked to me about this. We could have figured out something together, instead of you wasting all those years in a loveless relationship."

"But, look what I got out of it."

"What?"

"Liv," he said with a smile.

Edith smiled. "I guess that's true."

Fitz smiled and nodded. "And, she's the one who looked at the contacts and found that we were still part owners."

"I'm going to have to thank her when I see her," Edith said. "Have you talked to Phil yet?"

"No ma'am. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Do it soon. Like today. You know decisions are about to be made about the team. You need to be there when they're made."

"Okay."

Edith held her arms open and Fitz fell into her embrace. "Thank you for getting your father's legacy back."

* * *

"Olivia," Quinn squealed when Olivia walked into OPA. "Welcome back," she said and hugged her.

"Thank you.

"You have been in the sun," Abby noticed as she hugged her. "Where did you honeymoon?"

"Velaa Private Islands in Maldives. It was so amazing."

Huck smiled and quietly hugged her.

"Checking up on me?" Harrison asked with a smile.

"Of course," she said and hugged him. "How are things going?"

"Good."

"You miss me?" She teased.

"I'm adjusting," Harrison said.

"You handling the load okay?" She asked with concern. Most of her clients had decided to stay with Harrison while some went with Cyrus.

"Yes," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay," she said," holding her hands up in defense. She should have expected that. Just like when she was starting out, Harrison had something to prove. Mostly that he wasn't successful because of Olivia. She knew that, but she didn't know that he knew that yet. And, he was the youngest out of their bunch, and had been trying to prove since he was a kid that he didn't need his hand held.

"Why haven't you switched offices?"

"Because I like my office."

"Okay."

"Besides, we have a feeling, you'll be back," Quinn said.

"I won't," Olivia told her.

"Told you," Harrison said.

"Whatever, there's still time," Quinn shot back.

"Tell me about the honeymoon," Abby said, pushing her down in a seat at the conference table.

"Well, it was amazing," Olivia began as she talked about their time on the island.

* * *

"Fitz, what can I do for you?" Phil asked. He had a huge smile on his face. At the moment, he loved Fitz. Merchandise had been selling out since their Super Bowl win. He was his golden boy.

Fitz placed both contracts on his desk. "I want what's mine," he said.

"What is this?" Phil asked as he thumbed through the contracts.

"I think you already know."

"Listen, I feel bad about what happened between your father and me. Why do you think I drafted you and kept you around when any other team would have let you go? But, your father signed his share of the team to me. The only way you can get half is to buy it from me," Phil told him.

"I suggest you call your lawyer and have him look over those," Fitz said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down.

Over an hour later, Phil's lawyers were sitting in the office with them, going over the contracts.

One of them took his glasses off and looked at Phil. "Mr. Grant is right. He owns half of the team," he told Phil. "Your old attorney never changed the verbiage of the old contract when he added the addendum."

"So, from here on, Fitz and I are joint owners of the team?"

"Yes. And, you also owe him half of the profits from the moment you took over the whole organization, since legally it was still his father's and ultimately his once his father died," his attorney explained.

"I'll be damned," Phil hit his desk. "I can't believe this shit."

"Listen Phil," Fitz began. "I want us to be able to work together. You know what you did to my dad was wrong. This is a chance for you to right that wrong. We can just tell the media I'm stepping into my father's role now that I've retired. And, that this was always the plan."  
Phil sat down and rubbed his hand over his face. Fitz knew it was important to him that no one knew exactly what kind of man he really was. "Fine," Phil said. He stood back up and shook Fitz's hand.

"We'll draft up a new contract for you two," Phil's attorney said.

"Send it to Cyrus," Fitz told him. He wanted Olivia to look over it before he signed anything. He did not trust Phil or his attorneys. "And, I want my dad's old office."

* * *

Fitz smiled as he stepped in his office. He had been in his new role as co-owner of the team for a little over two weeks. The newness hadn't quite worn off yet. And, he was still getting used to the fact that the office that used to belong to his dad was now his. It had been a long road, but he had finally fulfilled his promise to his dad. And, he was going to do his best not to destroy his legacy. That's why he let Phil stay on as joint owner. There was so much that he didn't know. But, he did know that his dad was a hands on, in the office everyday owner. He wanted to be that too.

He ran his fingers over the leather chair before sitting down. And, the minute he sat down, there she was. It was almost as if she had been following him.

"What are you doing here Mellie?"

"Don't be so hostile. You had to know that you would eventually see me around," she said and took a seat across from him.

"Around. Not in my office."

"I'm here to help you," she told him.

"This ought to be good," he said.

"Daddy said your assistant is out sick. I can fill in for her, if you want."

"No thanks. They're sending a temp."

"Why go through all that? I would be good at it. And, you know it."

She probably would be good at it. But, Fitz wasn't going to even try to find out. "I don't trust you, Mellie," he simply stated.

"You don't trust me? You're the one who cheated on me."

"I'm sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you. But, one has nothing to do with the other, unless this is why you're really here."

"I've moved on," Mellie said. "At least I'm with a stand up guy, and you're married to some random whore."

Fitz instantly clenched his Fitz. He jumped up and got in her face. "Don't you ever call my wife a whore again. You got that?" He was not going to allow Olivia to be disrespected. Not in his presence.

Mellie looked up at his angry face and swallowed. "Yeah."

"Good. Now, get out of my office," he said and sat back down.

* * *

To say Olivia was bored was an understatement. For the past several weeks, she had been trying to find things to do. She just did not understand the concept of not working. She had read a stack of books. She had watched old Alabama games on YouTube starting with 2007. She refused to subject herself to the Shula years. She tried watching some of Fitz's old game too, but all that was available was video game replicas of the games. Who the hell had that kind of time to recreate an entire game using a video game? Apparently, she did. She was certain that if she knew how, she would.

She stopped herself from going to OPA so many times. She didn't want Harrison to think she was checking up on him.

She needed some advice before she lost it. And, she knew just who to talk to. She got her work ethic from her parents. They weren't necessarily workaholics, but they took pride and pleasure in the work they did. She knew that her mother loved her job and loved being able to do what she did. But, she also knew that her mother temporarily stopped working leading up to her birth and was a stay at home mom until she started school.

"Mom, how did you do it?"

Carol chuckled. "It was a lot easier for me. I was nesting when I stopped working. Then, you were here. And, you kept me more than busy with your little curious self."

"So, I'm just going to be bored out of my mind until I start nesting," Olivia groaned.

"You don't have to be. Become that little girl again. Get curious again."

"What?"

"Find new things that interest you."

Olivia smiled. "I'll try."

"Although you should really enjoy this time alone. You're never going to have it again," Carol warned.

* * *

The sweet, mouth-watering smell of baked goods met Fitz the minute he walked in the house. He went in the kitchen and saw Olivia getting a pan out of the oven.

"Something smells good," he commented.

"Cinnamon rolls," Olivia said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Our baby must have a serious sweet tooth," Fitz said. She had baked something sweet every day that week. He looked at the cookie jars full of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies, the cake plate full of brownies, and cupcakes.

"Not really," she said, taking the cinnamon rolls from the pan.

"Then, why have you turned into Betty Crocker? Not that I'm complaining," he said, taking a cinnamon roll from the pan.

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm bored."

"Oh," Fitz said.

"Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

"Oh. I would never say that," he assured her. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. "I don't want you to be bored. What can I do to help?"

"Well, I had a plan But, you ruined that by going to work," she said and ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled. "That never would have worked. You would have still been bored. We need to find you something to do. Something that doesn't involve the oven," he joked.

"I'll be fine for now," she told him. "As soon as we find out the sex, I'll be busy decorating the nursery. And, I have plans for tomorrow."

"Really? You want to share?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Tell me. Or," He grinned mischievously. "I won't kiss you for a whole day."

She gasped and he smiled victoriously.

"You'll give in before me," Olivia said with a sly smile.

"Is that a challenge?"

She nodded. "It most certainly is."

"Does this just mean kissing on the lips or…"

"It means keep your lips to yourself."

"Damn. When does it start?"

"Now."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. No. We gotta kiss before it starts."

Olivia grinned. "You're not going to last an hour."

"Just to prove that I can, I'll up the ante. No sex either. Of any kind."

"Okay," Olivia said and left out of the kitchen laughing.

"Wait. I thought we were going to kiss before we started," he called after her only for Olivia to laugh louder.

Fitz wondered how the hell was he going to survive this stupid challenge. And why did he have to add sex to the mix. But, he was determined to win. So, his only solution was to make her give in first.

"Want to shower together?" Olivia asked when he came in the bedroom.

"Hell no," he said laughing. "You are not about to trap me. I am going to shower alone," he said and went in the bathroom. She knew if she got him in that shower with her, with water flowing over her naked body, he would be all over her. But, he knew how to make her give in.

Olivia looked up and saw Fitz walk out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with beads of water, glistening all over his perfectly chiseled body. She licked her lips, and looked up at his eyes. They were filled with desire, and she almost gave in until she saw the hint of mischief hidden in his eyes.

Olivia smirked. He was playing dirty, but two could play that game. After her shower, she came out of the bathroom wearing a satin, black, lacy chemise.

Fitz was pretty certain he was drooling as he watched Olivia step into the room. She walked over to his side of the bed and crawled over him to get to her side, making sure her body was pressed all against his.

"You're not playing fair, and you know it," Fitz said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she played innocent.

"Okay. So, what do we do before we go to sleep? Hi-five each other?"

"We hug," Olivia said. Fitz leaned over and embraced her. She felt so soft and smooth in his arms. And, she smelled so good.

Olivia had to stop herself from absentmindedly placing a small kiss on his shoulder. So, she just stayed in his arms, inhaling his scent, and rubbing on his muscular frame, biting on her lips, trying to keep from kissing him. He pulled back and then placed his hand on her stomach.

"Good night, little one. I know you're used to me kissing you goodnight, but Mommy is playing a cruel game with Daddy."  
"You can kiss the baby," Olivia said, bending the rules just a little bit.

Fitz lifted her chemise, prepared to kiss her stomach only to find her naked underneath.

"Olivia," he groaned.

"Yes," she answered sweetly.

"Screw it. You win," he said.

* * *

Olivia and Edith strolled through Destination Maternity as Edith helped Olivia pick out a few things. The whole maternity shopping thing was new to her. And, she wasn't comfortable enough to do it on her own. She was sure she would be able to get help from a sales associate. But, she didn't want to walk through the store with her holding her hand. Besides, she was bored out of her mind, and it gave her a reason to get out of the house and spend some time with Edith.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Edith asked.

"Everything," Olivia said. "But, I specifically need yoga clothes."

"How is that?" Edith asked. "They didn't have all of that when I was pregnant with Fitz."

"It's great," Olivia said. "Minus the talkative mothers. Once you get past that, it's very relaxing."

Edith smiled. "It might not be so bad to get to know some of the other mothers," Edith said. "Of course, I'll always be here to help and support you, but I think it helps to have someone to talk to who is going through the same things as the same time."

Olivia hadn't thought about that. She just knew she wasn't a talkative or sharing person. But, Edith did have a point. "I'm sure they all think I'm stuck up by now," Olivia said.

"Maybe not. Give it a try," Edith encouraged.

"I'll think about it," Olivia said with little conviction.

She got a couple of pair of fold over leggings, some tank tops, jeans, dresses, and a Tiger's team t-shirt which she was very excited about and couldn't wait to show Fitz. She kept herself from venturing into the baby items. She had been suckered into that with Kasey. She wasn't about to fall for it again.

By the time they were done shopping, Olivia was hungry, and the barbecue restaurant nearby was calling her name. So, they made their way there.

While they were eating, the manager came by and introduced himself.

"How is everything, ladies?" He asked.

"Great," they both responded.

"If there is anything, you need or not up to your satisfaction, just let me know."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"And, your meals are on the house," he added.

Olivia scrunched up her nose. She wasn't sure what either of them had done to warrant a free meal.

"I'm a big fan of your husband," he said. Then, he turned to Edith. "And, your son. He gave me bragging rights for a whole year. So, for the next year, Grant family meals are on the house."

"Thank you," Edith said.

"You ladies enjoy," he said and walked off.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Olivia said with a shake of her head. "He's just Fitz to me, so I forget that everyone here knows who he is."

"We'll help guide you through it," Edith told her. "Don't worry."

* * *

Olivia heard the garage door and a few moments later, Fitz walked in.

"Hi."

She smiled. "Hi. You're home early."

He kissed her. "Harrison called me. He said he's about to send you something, and he would prefer if I was home with you," he said as he sat down next to her.

"What could he possibly send me that he would want you home with me?" She asked just as her phone beeped to let her know she had a new email. She opened it and saw a blog site with pictures and video of her out shopping with Edith.

She frowned as she looked at it. How could people be so bold and insensitive? There was a "fan" video of her and Edith buying maternity clothes. And "news" commentary on it. She knew that football news was kind of slow with the season being over, but this was ridiculous.

"This is trash," Fitz said, reaching for her phone.

"No. Let me read it," she said.

"It seems like a baby is on the way for newly married Fitzgerald Grant and his wife. She was spotted out shopping for maternity clothes with the Super Bowl champ's mother. Could this pregnancy be the reason behind the secret and seemingly quick wedding? One thing is for sure, it's obvious that his mother likes her new daughter in law. We've only seen them out this one time, and it is one time more than she was ever out with his former fiancée, Mellie Adkins. Congratulations to the adorable couple."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger. She closed her eyes and took in his love.

* * *

Fitz peeped his head in the bedroom while he kept the rest of his body hidden.

"Hi," he said, getting her attention.

She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hi." She furrowed her brow. He still hadn't stepped completely in the room. "What are you doing?"

"I got you something," he said. He stepped in the room with a brown and white Rough Collie on a leash tagging along.

Olivia screamed and horror and jumped up on the bed. Fitz paused and looked at her. The dog barked at her sudden outburst.

"Fitz, what is that thing doing here?" She exclaimed as she moved further away from him.

"Liv?" He looked at her in confusion as the dog continued to bark at her.

"Make it stop," she screamed.

Fitz reached down to pet her. "It's just a puppy," he said.

"That is not a puppy," she said, looking at the dog.

He took a couple of more steps towards her, only for her to take steps backwards until she was cowering on the bed.

"Fitz stop," she exclaimed.

He paused. "Liv, it's okay."

"Stop moving," she cried when he took another step towards her.

"Okay. I'm going to take it out of the room and close the door, so you can talk to me. Okay."

She simply nodded her head.

It wasn't until he was completely out of the room with the door closed that Olivia felt safe enough to breathe.

"Liv, what's wrong?" He asked through the closed door.

"Fitz get that thing out of here.'

"Liv, I don't understand. Are you afraid?"

"What do you think," she exclaimed.

"It's not going to do anything to you."

"I don't care. Get that damn thing out of here."

"Okay. Okay," he said. "I'm leaving and taking her with me."

"Good."

Fitz sighed and looked at the puppy sitting on the passenger side of his truck. "What am I going to do with you now? I thought all girls liked puppies."

He sat there, trying to think of what he was going to do with her. He didn't want to have to take her back. Truthfully, he wanted to keep her. She was adorable. He wondered if he could help Olivia get over her fear. He got out his cell phone and made a call.

"Harrison Wright."

"Hey Harrison. It's Fitz."

"What's up, man?"

"I got a bit of a problem. I got Liv a puppy."

Harrison started laughing loudly and hysterically. "You what?" He continued laughing. "Hey, Fitz got Liv a dog," he announced to the room in between laughs.

"I guess I'll be getting a call to draw up divorce papers, soon," he heard Abby say as she started laughing.

"Why didn't anyone tell me she's afraid of dogs?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you," Harrison said. "She didn't ask if you had a dog, the first time she went to your place?"

"No."

"Damn, she was gone," Harrison said. "Cause Liv never goes to someone's house without first asking if they have a dog."

"I wish I had known. She's demanding I get rid of it. Do you guys think I can maybe help her get over her fear?"

"Hell no," Harrison said, quickly.

"Has anyone tried?"

"Of course. Look, Liv's been afraid since we were kids. And, I can assure you nothing short of hypnosis is going to work."

"Damn. Well, do either of you want it?" Fitz asked. "It's a rough collie. She's a year old."

"Hmm," Harrison was quiet for a minute. "Yeah. I can give her to April."

"Great," Fitz said. "Thanks for taking her. I'll bring her by now. Liv wants her gone immediately," Fitz told him.

"Alright," Harrison agreed.

"I'm on my way," Fitz told him and hung up.

Olivia was still home when Fitz got back. He held both hands up to show he didn't have anything.

"I'm sorry," he said and kissed her lips. "I didn't know."

"How could you? I didn't tell you."

"So, you want to tell me why you're afraid of dogs, but completely fine with a big ass horse?"

Olivia laughed. "I know it doesn't make sense. But, I was bit. Harrison and I were playing in the neighborhood one day, and a neighbor's dog attacked me." She held up her leg and pulled her pants leg up. "You can't see it now, but I had a huge bite here." She pointed to the area just below her calf. "And, here," she pointed to her arm. "It was horrible. I had never been so afraid in my life. And I've been afraid ever since."

"Even puppies?"

"In my mind, they're all that dog that bit me," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said as he rubbed the spots where she had been bitten. "What happened to the dog?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course."

She eyed him. "Are you sure? How big of a dog lover are you?"

"I had one as a kid, but that's it."

"What do you think my dad did to the dog that attacked me?" She asked.

"Don't tell me he shot it," Fitz joked.

"Walked to the neighbor's house, shot it, and walked back home."

"Seriously? And the owner didn't try to have him arrested or anything?"

"All I know is when the police came, he told them if they didn't put the dog down, he was going to do it himself. So, I guess the owner expected it. My dad did have a reputation in the neighborhood for being the somewhat crazy marine," Olivia told him.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were afraid?"

"I forgot. And, I usually always ask before I go to someone's house."

"That's what Harrison said."

"Shamefully, the only thing on my mind was being with you. Sex with you is what I wanted that night."

Fitz smirked. "So you've said. What about when we went to my mom's?"

"I was so nervous, hoping she would like me, I forgot to ask."

"I'm sorry," Fitz apologized again.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. But, why did you get a dog anyway? It's so random."

"I thought maybe you wouldn't be so bored and lonely, if you had a little Lassie to keep you company," he explained.

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "That's sweet. But, don't worry about me being bored. I just have to adjust."

"And, the lonely part?"

She looked at him. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. But, it's not a big deal, because you come home every night."

"And, I always will."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the fence watching Lightning. She was certain her horse was putting on a show for her as she ran and pranced around when the back door opened and Robbie stepped out.

"Mrs. Grant, you have a visitor."

Olivia watched as Mellie walked out of her house. Surprisingly, she wasn't even annoyed or upset when she saw Mellie. She quickly got off the fence and walked up to her.

"Mrs. Grant," Mellie mocked. "It's funny how that happened when you weren't even sleeping with him. At least that's the lie you told me."

Olivia sighed. "Mellie, we never wanted to hurt you," she told her. "But, to be fair, I didn't even answer your question when you asked if I was sleeping with him."

"It was all lies," Mellie said. "Even Cyrus. Are you even his goddaughter?"

"Technically no. But, yes. Cyrus is my father away from home," Olivia replied.

"I just want to know what you did to make him humiliate me like that."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Fitz never wanted to humiliate you."

"I know. So, what did you do to make him do it? That was one of the biggest stages in the world, and that's when you decide to announce your marriage and look like the perfect couple? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. We met, fell in love and got married."

"He was mine," Mellie cried. "We were supposed to get married. If it wasn't for my father and me, he would be just some washed up football player, trying to find a team. I saved his career. Multiple times. And you just get to come in at the end and reap the benefits. He owes me," Mellie yelled.

Olivia knew Mellie had to be speaking from hurt. There was no way she could believe what she was actually saying. "Mellie-"

"And, poor Edison. You blindsided him too. You don't deserve him."

"You're right. I don't."

"So, is that what you do? Go around and find public figures to date? Are you some kind of gold digger? Or are you looking for fame?"

"I have my own money. But, thanks for caring. And, the fame thing, that's your territory. How's your reality show going?" Olivia knew that was a low hit. The league had stepped in and stopped production of the show, and made sure that nothing that was filmed ever saw the light of day.

She looked up when the door opened and watched Fitz walk out.

Fitz walked over and kissed Olivia. "Hi."

"Hi. As you can see, we have company."

"Yes." He kept his eyes on Olivia to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," Olivia told him.

"Mellie, what are you doing here?" He asked, finally turning his attention to her.

"Seems like congratulations are in order," she said, glancing at Olivia's stomach.

"Thank you," Fitz said, touching a hand to her belly.

"Well, at least now, I know why you had a shotgun wedding."

"I'm sure you saw the pictures as Robbie led you out here. Does it really look like we had a shotgun wedding?" Olivia countered.

Mellie scoffed.

"And, you only think you know why we got married," Olivia added. "Pregnant or not, Fitz and I still would have gotten married. We love each other, and I'm sure that's something you don't understand."

"Exactly," Fitz said. "And, if you didn't see our wedding pictures the first time around, make sure get a good look on your way out." He jogged up the steps and opened the door. "Robbie, can you see Mellie out?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Grant," Robbie said and waited on Mellie to join her.

"Get a good look," Fitz reminded her as she walked past him. "See what love looks like."

"I can't believe she had the nerve to show up here," Olivia said.

"Calm down." Fitz walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm calm," she said. Then, she started laughing. "You poor thing. You were going to marry her."

"I know. I should drop to my knees right now, and thank God for you."

"You should," Olivia said and kissed him. "You really should."

* * *

Olivia went in their gym where Fitz was working out. He was on a weight bench lifting weights. She went over to him and straddled his waist.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Someone needs to go to the grocery store. And, by someone, I mean my sweet, amazing husband," Olivia said as she let her hand travel down his chest and abs.

"That's Robbie's job."

"Well, she's not here, and what I want isn't here either."

"And, what do you want?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And we don't have peanut butter or jelly."

"That's because no one eats it."

"But baby wants it. And, milk."

"Your nasty almond milk is in the fridge."

"But, I want real milk."

Fitz placed his hands on her stomach. "Thank you for getting Mommy back on the right track."

"Whatever," Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her and smiled. "Why don't we go together?"

He felt her body stiffen and the panic in her eyes.

"Liv?"

"What if what happened when I was shopping with your mom happens again."

"You never really talked to me about how that made you feel? Are you ready to talk about that yet?"

"I still don't know how I feel or felt about that. I just know it's not a good feeling."

"I'm sorry. I hate that you have to deal with this because of me. You'll get used to it," he told her.

"How? How am I supposed to get used to this and deal with it?"

"I don't know," he replied, honestly.

"How do you deal with it?"

"It's always been a part of my life. I don't know what to tell you about being introduced to it now."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "But, I need you to tell me something. Because I'm very close to never wanting to leave the house again. It was better when no one knew about us."

"Tell me what I need to do. Because with your panic attacks you can't get to a place where you're afraid to leave the house."

"I know." She sighed. "What was actually said in the post wasn't bad. I just didn't like that pictures and video of me were taken without me knowing. It felt like some kind of violation. If they wanted a picture, all they had to do was ask."

"Is that what you want people to know?"

"What?"

"That if they want a picture of or with you, all they have to do is ask."

"I guess. Why?"

"I'm going to tweet it," he said and got his phone.

"No. Wait," Olivia said. She put her hand on his to stop him. "Don't put that out there yet. Give me a minute."

"Okay. How about this? We'll go get that peanut butter and jelly together. I'll be there with you, and I'll make sure to pay attention to how it is affecting you."

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

Fitz walked in the grocery store with his arm around Olivia's waist.

"They're staring," Olivia whispered as she tried not to look at the few people who were openly gawking at them.

"Of course they are. Do you know how beautiful you are? Hell, I stared the first time I saw you," Fitz reminded her.

She looked up at him and smiled only for him to treat the bystanders to some PDA by quickly pecking her lips. She was probably more shocked by the gesture than anyone.

"So, are we getting crunchy or creamy peanut butter," Fitz asked as if that moment didn't happen.

"Creamy," she followed his lead. "Who over seven eats crunchy peanut butter?"

"Who over seven eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Fitz teased.

"Be quiet," she said and bumped against him.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Okay. Specific brand?"

"Peter Pan," Olivia said. "If I'm going to be a kid, let's go all out."

"Grape jelly?"

"Yes," she said, excitedly.

Fitz chuckled and grabbed the peanut butter and jelly, and then they headed to the dairy aisle. The stares from some of the other customers were still there, but they didn't seem as bad with Fitz's arm wrapped around her. She felt safe and secure. As they waited in line at the cash register, Fitz kept placing unexpected kisses on the side of her face. And, Olivia finally realized what he was doing. People had stopped ogling them, and would simply smile as they walked by.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Grant," the young cashier greeted them.

"Good evening," Fitz replied.

Olivia looked at his nametag. "Good evening, Matthew. How are you?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. How are you?"

"Good," Olivia said with a smile. And, she truly was. She had been dreading the shopping experience, and was more than pleased with the outcome.

"I know we're going to end up all over the internet with all of your PDA," Olivia said when they got to the car.

"You know, there's more where that came from," Fitz said and leaned in to kiss her. He stopped short, allowing her to close the distance with a full kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "I honestly thought this was going to be a horrible experience. I don't know why, though. I enjoyed myself while I was with your mom. I just didn't know what was happening around me. And, this time, while I knew what was going on around me, eventually it wasn't a problem. I can't control what other people do. But, I can control how I respond to it."

* * *

Fitz sighed heavily. He was in a meeting with Phil, the general manager, Nick, and the head coach. They had been having the same meeting for almost a week. They were trying to find a new offensive coordinator to replace Coach Joe who was given a chance to be a head coach. And, they were getting nowhere fast. Fitz didn't like any of Phil's choices. Phil didn't like his. And, neither of them liked the general manager, Nick's choices.

"We have to decide on somebody," Fitz said. "The draft is coming up soon, and we're going to look unprepared, disorganized, and unprofessional."

"We are," Nick pointed out. "Why weren't we prepared for this? We should have known this was going to happen when Coach Joe changed the game plan and the team seamlessly won the championship."

"I didn't think anyone would offer him more money than I did," Phil pointed out. "Besides, he had only been our offensive coordinator for a year," Phil said.

"Seriously Phil, you thought money would override a chance to be a head coach? You can't just throw money at everyone," Fitz told him.

"Like I said, he had only been our offensive coordinator for a year. I didn't think anyone would offer him a head coaching position this soon."

"Hell, we should have expected this at the beginning of the season when he made changes to the line," Nick began. "But, we were all so excited with the new direction the team was headed. I don't think we're going to find anyone else with that insight and daring to make bold changes like that."

"But he," Fitz began and stopped.

"What?" Phil and Nick said at the same time.

"He didn't make any of those decisions," Fitz said.

"That's right," Coach Thomas agreed. "You came up with those ideas. You should be the offensive coordinator."

"Actually, I didn't," Fitz told them. "I was just the messenger."

"Well, who came up with them?" Phil wanted to know. "Because that's who we need to hire as our offensive coordinator. Whoever it is, we're getting him in here for an interview. I can promise you that."

"I agree," Nick said and Coach Thomas nodded their heads in agreement.

Fitz sat back and smiled. "My wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. But, it's the summer and my life is filled with a lot of kiddie and family things. I have to add that the comments on the last chapter about the PB &J sandwich were hilarious. I still eat PB&J sandwiches, too. Both creamy and crunchy. But, my jelly of choice is apple. I'm boring like that. :)**

Chapter 2: The Dream

"Your wife?" Phil asked in disbelief. "You want us to hire your wife?"

"You said you wanted to hire the person responsible for the changes we made. That person is my wife," Fitz said proudly

"Your wife made those suggestions?" Coach Thomas said slowly.

"Yes."

"Taking football advice from your wife now?" Phil threw in.

"Yes," Fitz said without flinching. "And, it paid off. "

"It did," Nick said. "But, we would be the laughing stock of the league."

"We'll be the history making team in the league," Fitz countered. "Think about that. And, the publicity. If she's hired, the moment it's announced, we will have the press. Our first game will undoubtedly be the most watched game of the season. And, if she does well, which she will," Fitz said with confidence. "It will continue. And, imagine the new female fans we will get. Even our preseason games will sell out."

Phil sat back and tapped his finger on his chin as he thought about it. "Damn if you ain't right. But, my baby girl will be pissed as hell."

"Taking advice on how to run the team from your daughter?" Fitz shot at him. "Besides, Mellie is with Edison Davis. She doesn't give a damn about me."

"You're right," Phil said.

"She got any experience coaching?" Nick asked.

"No. But, she knows the game. She can read defense better than anyone I've ever met. No offence, Coach."

"None taken."

"How would we even spin this?" Nick wanted to know.

"Listen, that's my wife. I wouldn't suggest her if I didn't think she would be great at it. The first thing people are going to say anyway is that she got the job because of me. And, I know she will prove them wrong."

"The numbers and the money make sense for us to at least talk to her," Phil said.

"I'll tell you what," Fitz began. "Let me talk to her. And, then, we get her in for a trial game. We won't even tell the players who's calling the plays. Let's give her a trial, and see if she can handle Coach Malone's defense."

"That's no easy feat," Coach Thomas said. "If she passes that test, she should get the job."

"All right Fitz," Phil said. "Let's do it."

/

Fitz smiled at the sight of Olivia sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn and drinking a wine glass full of grape juice.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He walked over and kissed her.

"Baby furniture," he said looking at her tablet's screen as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It's time," she said. "What do you think of this one?" She pointed to a cherry oak set.

"It's nice. Works for a boy or girl."

Olivia looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Have you finally accepted that we could possibly have a boy?"

He smiled. "I think I have."

She put the tablet down and slid onto his lap, straddling him. "So, how was your day?" She asked as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders.

"Do you really want to hear about it?" He asked as she undid his tie.

"Of course I do."

"It just seems you have something else on your mind," he said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

She smiled and unbuckled his pants. "I can multitask." She zeroed in on his neck, kissing and sucking the skin there, as her hand slipped into his pants, eliciting a moan from him.

"Ahh," he panted. "But...I can't."

She smiled and removed her hand. "Okay. Talk. But quickly."

He grinned. "I think you're going to like what I have to say."

"I'm listening."

"Good. You know how we've been looking for an offensive coordinator?"

"Yeah. Did you find someone?"

"Kind of."

"Well, who?" She pushed him to go ahead and tell her. She knew this was an important decision. One that would undoubtedly shape the future of the team for at least the next two years. She had even given him some suggestions of who she thought would work, based on the strengths and weaknesses of the team.

"You."

"Wait. What?"

"We want you."

That's what she thought he said. But, what he said made no sense. "I don't understand. How do you... What do you mean you want me?"

"Well, they were talking about needing someone like Coach Joe, bold and willing to make drastic changes to win. I simply said that he wasn't the one who came up with those ideas. I told them you did," he explained.

"Why?"

"Because you did," he reminded her.

"I know. But, Fitz. I don't...Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"They want me for the offensive coordinator position?" She had to make sure she understood exactly what he was saying, because this was ludicrous.

"Yes. Of course they have some doubts about a woman being the offensive coordinator. I suggested a trial game to show them what you can do. Let them see that you can handle Coach Malone's defense."

"I don't know if I can do that," she said.

"Of course you can."

"But -"

"No buts. You're the perfect person for this. I know it and you know it. Pretty soon, the world will know it. So, what do you say?"

"Let me think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

She sighed.

"I thought you would be excited about this."

"It's just a lot to take in, Fitz. I'm going to bed," she said as she got up.

/

Olivia had her head on Fitz's chest, pretending to be asleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about the offensive coordinator position. Her thoughts and emotions were all over the place, and she knew what she had to do to stop what could possibly become a panic attack. She rubbed her hand down the center of Fitz's chest.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered, knowing he wasn't, because he was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb back and forth on her arm.

"No. What's on your mind?"

"I can't take the coaching job," she said, quietly. "I know you really want me to, but I can't."

"Why not?" Fitz wanted to know.

"I'm due in August," she stated.

"The season starts in September," Fitz reminded her.

"The preseason starts in August."

Fitz shrugged. "So, you'll miss preseason, which will be great for us, because our opponents still won't know what to expect with you as our offensive coordinator."

"But, there's OTAs and mini-camp. Pregnancy is going to really limit me with that. And, then I'll more than likely miss preseason and probably the beginning of the regular season," she explained.

"Liv, you won't miss the regular season."

She sat up and looked at him. "You expect me to give birth and then jump into coaching?"

Fitz sighed. "Liv, you're making this more difficult than it has to be. You won't be on the sideline. You'll be in the box."

"And where would our baby be?" She wanted to know.

"With the nanny," Fitz said.

She shook her head. "I don't want a nanny."

"Fine. With my mother."

She looked away and said quietly, "I don't want the job."

"You don't mean that," Fitz said.

"I said it, didn't I?" Olivia snapped. She got up and snatched the sheet up with her.

"Wait," Fitz said, reaching for her.

She jerked away and went into the kitchen. Fitz gave her time to calm down before he followed her and found her sitting on the counter, eating a bag of microwavable popcorn.

She cut her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows. She was in a mood and looking for a fight. But, he wasn't. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He hoped his apology would let her see that he didn't want to fight. He wanted to talk. But, if she didn't want to talk, he was fine without talking.

She turned her head away from him and continued eating, without acknowledging his apology.

He moved in her space and placed a kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and finally her lips.

He felt her pause and take a deep breath. He smirked, knowing the affect that he had on her.

He moved his hand inside the sheet she had wrapped around her body, caressing her soft skin.

He kissed her again. "So sorry."

He rubbed his hand along her thighs, easing it between her legs.

"Stop it," she breathed. She didn't really want him to stop. But, she wanted to be mad at him, and he wasn't making it easy.

He kissed her lips, and whispered against them, "You don't mean that."

"Stop doing that," she demanded with a push against his chest.

He stumbled back, surprised by her strength. "Doing what exactly?"

"Telling me what I mean and don't mean."

"Liv, why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" He wanted to know.

"Why are you trying to undermine everything I say?"

"I'm going to guess that you're just hormonal, and by tomorrow you'll be in a better mood."

That angered her even more. "Because my pregnant ass can only be upset with you if I'm hormonal, right? Well, I'm not hormonal and I'm going to be in the same mood tomorrow," she let him know.

"Liv, I don't want to fight with you."

"And, I don't want to look at you," she retorted.

Fitz sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'm going back to bed," he said and left her and her bad mood alone.

"Please be asleep when I get in there," she threw down the hall after him.

/

Fitz stood back and watched Olivia sleep. She looked so beautiful, peaceful, and angelic. Seeing her like that made it hard to believe that she had been a she-devil, for no apparent reason, the night before. He feared waking her up, since she promised that she would be in the same mood. But, he also knew that if he left without saying goodbye, it would ensure a bad mood. He softly pressed his lips to hers.

She opened her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered. "I'm sorry about last night. Really I am. I didn't mean to undermine you or anything like that. I just really wanted you to take the job."

"I know," she whispered.

He waited for an apology, but when one didn't come right away, he knew one wasn't coming. She was clearly still very upset. "I'm going to work."

"Wait." She sat up and pulled her legs under her. "If I...I want to apologize."

"You want to?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Then, apologize."

"Can you promise me that you won't bring the coaching job up anymore?"

He frowned and rubbed his hand over his face. He had planned on bringing it up until she agreed to take it. But, he preferred peace at home. "Yeah," he said, accepting defeat.

"Okay. I'm sorry about last night."

"Okay." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Can I have another kiss goodbye?"

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Another one? You didn't kiss me back the first time."

"Do you want my sugar or not?" She asked playfully.

He grinned. "I want it."

She smiled and beckoned him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

/

"You know," Olivia began as she walked in the bedroom with a plate of mini cupcakes. She was still baking to deal with her boredom. "Desserts really shouldn't be eaten in bed.

"What are you talking about? I have dessert in bed every night I have you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Grant."

"Oh really?" Fitz scooped up some frosting on his finger and held it up to her lips. She took his finger into her mouth and sucked the frosting off, locking eyes with him as moved her tongue all around his finger. She placed a hand on his erect manhood as she released his finger from her mouth. She slid her hands into the sides of his pajama pants and started to push them down just as her phone started to vibrate and play her father's ringtone.

"Perfect timing, Daddy," Olivia groaned as she reached over and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand.

"Hey Daddy," she answered.

"Hey Punkin," her father greeted her.

She felt Fitz's lips on the back of her neck and she quickly got off the bed.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" He pushed.

She scrunched up her nose. "Yes. Do you know something I don't?"

"Fitz told me about the offensive coordinator job," he told her.

Olivia quickly turned on her heels and glared at Fitz. She covered the mouthpiece with her hand and whispered, "You called my father?"

"I couldn't get through to you. I figured he would," Fitz said in his defense.

"Why can't you just accept that I don't want to do this?"

"Because that's a lie. You want this more than anything. But, something's holding you back."

"Yes Daddy, I'm listening," she replied when she heard her father ask if she was listening to him.

"Punkin, you have to take the job. You're perfect for it. No one will be able to do this job as well as you. You and I both know that. And, I know you want it."

"Daddy, let me call you back." She needed to talk to Fitz. It was time for a heart to heart.

She hung up the phone and sat down next to Fitz. "You can't second guess me like this. Regardless of what you think or know, right now I'm telling you that I don't want to be the offensive coordinator. And, you have to accept that."

"But," Fitz started to protest.

"Don't do that," she pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine. I guess it's back to the drawing board."

"You could always call -"

Fitz cut his eyes at her. "Sorry," she whispered.

For the next couple of days, there was a noticeable distance between them. They were cordial to each other and pretended it wasn't there, but they couldn't deny the lack of intimacy in their interactions. It was mostly Fitz pulling away from her. She knew she had let him down. She was about to call her mother and ask for some advice when her phone rang.

"I swear you're clairvoyant," she answered.

Her mother laughed. "Mother's intuition. So, what's on your mind?"

"I know Daddy told you about the offensive coordinator position that Fitz wants me to take."

"Yeah. He said you told him that you didn't want it."

"Yeah. But, now he's mad at me," Olivia told her. "Well, not exactly mad. He's just different, if that makes sense."

"It does. Do you remember when I told you that you couldn't play football?" Carol asked.

"Yes. But, what does that have to do with-"

"Do you remember what you told me?" Carol cut her off and continued.

"That I was never talking to you again," Olivia recalled.

"You were seven years old and you still remember that. It's because that's the day I destroyed your dream. I did that. The one person who was never supposed to do that. And, it was only because you're a girl. I never doubted your abilities. I saw you when you played with your father and cousins. I don't know much about football, but I know enough to know that you were good. And, you had fun."

Olivia smiled to herself as she thought about her days playing football as a child.

"But, when you brought that permission slip home, I didn't see your abilities or you having fun. I saw my little girl lying out on a field, hurt. And, that's all I saw. I'll never forget the look on your face when I said no. And, the tears you cried. And, the hurt in your voice when you told me you weren't going to talk to me again."

Olivia could hear the hurt in her mother's voice as she recalled that day. "Mama, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you meant it. And, you went as long as you possibly could. I think it was a couple of months. You became very independent in those months. But, you couldn't drive," Carol said with a slight chuckle. "So, you had to talk to me eventually. Then, everything went back to normal until the season started. You cried yourself to sleep every time we went to one of Junior's games. I would hear you begging your dad to tell me that you wouldn't get hurt. You would be tough like the boys. That you wouldn't play like a girl. You remember all of this, don't you?"

"Yes," Olivia told her.

"That's because you never forget when your dreams die. Punkin, I stopped you from realizing your dream of being the first girl in the NFL. But, it's not too late. You can still be the first girl, just not as a player. But, as a coach. Your father didn't nurture that dream in your heart for nothing. When do you think a chance like this will come around again? If you don't take it now, you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it and wondering what if," Carol pointed out.

"Mama…"

"What is it Punkin? What's holding you back?" She wanted to know.

"I wish you were here. I need your reassuring touch so much right now." She was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I want to do it," she finally admitted. "But, what if I'm not good enough? It's all going to fall back on Fitz. I don't have the credentials. Everyone is going to say I got the job because of him," she voiced some of her doubts.

"It's true."

"And, that's why the players won't respect and listen to me."

"Do you really think Fitz is going to let his employees disrespect his wife?"

"And, that'll be another time he'll have to step in for me."

"Yes, you're going to get the job because of Fitz," Carol pointed out the obvious. "But, you're going to keep it because you deserve it."

"I never thought," Olivia began. "Once I realized that you weren't going to change your mind, I accepted that football was never going to be in my future. Not the way I wanted it to be. So, I started looking for new ways. I asked Daddy about coaching. Told him that I could be the first girl coach. And, he empathetically told me that coaches are usually players first. So, I let that dream go to. But, here it is."

"Giving you an opportunity to break down gender barriers. For your little girl, if you have one. And other little girls," Carol pointed out.

"That's the thing," Olivia sighed. "I'll be the first."

"But, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Olivia smiled. "Back when I was too young to realize all the pressure that comes with being the first. I have to be perfect. I can't make any mistakes. I am something this league has never wanted. I can't give them a reason to shame me, and run me away and ruin it for all other women. I will already be coming in with no experience, and because my husband got me the job."

"You said you want the job," Carol reminded her.

"I do."

"Then, don't let doubt and fear stop you. Step into your destiny, Punkin. Be the first girl in the NFL."

/

Olivia found Fitz in the weight room, lying back on the weight bench, lifting weights. She stood back at the door.

"Hi."

He looked up. "Hi."

"Are you still angry with me?"

He grunted as he continued to lift. "I was never angry. Just disappointed."

She walked towards him. "Are you still disappointed?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

She straddled his waist. "I'm sorry." She ran a fingernail down his bare chest and abs.

"No conditions on your apology this time?"

"Make up sex?"

He sat his weights down. "Liv."

"I miss you. Don't you miss me? Please tell me you miss me." She leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Liv, I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care. I want you so much right now." She sat up, moving her hand down his chest and abs, caressing his well-defined muscles. She loved the hard feel of his body underneath her fingertips.

"Liv."

She started grinding her hips against his while gazing in his eyes. "Don't you miss me?" She whispered.

"Yes," he choked out.

"Don't you want me?" She already knew the answer to that. She could feel him getting hard underneath her.

Fitz moved his hands underneath the tank top that she was wearing, gently caressing her breasts before pulling it off of her and tossing it on the floor. "Yes." He moved his hands down to her hips and helped her grind against him before moving his hand to her slick, swollen flesh. She was so glad that she had only worn a tank top, and didn't have to worry about removing any more clothes. Fitz moved his finger to her entrance teasingly as he rubbed his palm over her clit in slow, torturous circles. She closed her eyes and moaned.

With his free hand, he grabbed her hand and placed it at the band of his sweatpants. "Take him out," he instructed.

She reached in his sweatpants and pulled out his erection. She gazed at it and stroked it a couple of times before he grabbed her hips and guided her onto it. She moaned deeply as he filled her. With his hands still on her hips, she allowed him to control her movements. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up and gazed deep into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lips as she opened her mouth, welcoming his warm tongue inside. She continued to move up and down on him as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She broke their lip lock and kissed her way to his ear.

"I want it," she whispered in his ear and then took it between her teeth.

Fitz thrust deep in her, hitting her spot. "Oh god," she moaned loudly. "I...want the...coaching...job," she panted in his ear.

Fitz paused and looked at her.

Her chest was still heaving as they gazed in each other's eyes. "I didn't say that for you to stop," she said as she took over the movements, moving up and down on him, sheathing and unsheathing him as she rocked against him. She dropped her head to the crook of his neck. "You...feel...so good," she moaned. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her. She felt her orgasm building deep inside her. She craved release, but at the same time, she didn't want the pleasure to end. "We...can't stop," she moaned and bit his neck.

He cursed at the pain, but reveled in the pleasure at being enveloped deep inside her. With him deep inside her, she started moving in circles, grinding hard against him.

"Damn," he moaned deeply.

Both of their moans grew louder as she felt her muscles clench around him as his cock pulsated deep inside her. He thrust his hips upward and she came hard, holding him tightly. Soon after she felt him release his warmth inside her. They held onto each other, reveling in the moment as the seconds eventually turned to minutes.

Fitz finally opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did you mean that? Or were you caught up in the moment?"

She smiled and opened her eyes. "I meant it. That's what I came in here to tell you."

Fitz smiled and kissed her. "You're not going to regret this," he promised.

"I know," she said with a smile.

/

Olivia looked at the clock again. She had impatiently been waiting for Fitz to wake up for the past thirty minutes. Her excitement afforded her little sleep the night before. She had tossed and turned her way out of his arms. She looked at his back, and decided she couldn't take any more. She moved to his side of the bed and wrapped her arm around him. She placed kisses on his back and snaked her hand into his boxers.

"Good morning to you too," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she said, excitedly and peered at his sleepy face.

Fitz chuckled. "I can tell what's on your mind."

"Actually, I'm ready for you to go to work."

His smile faded "Oh?" He turned to face her. "Big plans?"

"Yes. I need you to get me game film from the past two years and a list of all eligible players who will be playing in this game," she said. Her face was full of joy, and she was so animated as she talked.

He grinned. "You're excited."

She nodded eagerly. "I am. Now, get up and go to work."

Fitz laughed heartily and pulled her to him. "Can I shower first?"

She playfully sighed. "I guess. I will fix your breakfast while you shower."

"Smells like Robbie is already fixing breakfast."

"I'll put it on your plate."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you take a shower with me and be my breakfast?"

Olivia bit her lip as she eyed him. Fitz could see that she actually had to think about it. He kissed her and eased his hand in her panties to help her decide. She closed her eyes and gave him a low moan. When she started panting, he removed his hand, got up and nodded towards the bathroom. Olivia quickly got up and followed him into the bathroom, stripping on her way.

After Fitz left for work, Olivia called Huck.

"Hey Huck. It's me."

"Hey Liv."

"I know you probably heard like everyone else that Fitz wants me to be the offensive coordinator for the team. Can I do that? Being seen out with him and his mother is one thing. This is a totally different ball game."

"You can," Huck told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure of it."

"Huck, if this is too much-"

"Liv, you gave me a family when I had no one. Not just a mother, father, and sister, but two mothers, two fathers, two sisters, a brother, and whole bunch of aunts, uncles and cousins."

She smiled. "Don't forget Granny and Granddad."

"Never." Olivia could tell he was smiling. "And, you're about to give me a little niece or nephew," he added. "I will forever protect you."

Olivia fought against the tears that threatened to spill forth. "Thank you Huck."

After she talked to Huck and fought with her emotions, Olivia went into the media room and pulled up YouTube on the TV. She spent the morning watching Russ's college and even some of his high school games. She hadn't really seen him play enough to know exactly what he could do. She needed to see how he played when the game wasn't already won, when everything was on him. And, she liked what she saw. His talents weren't used at all. However, they didn't have to be, considering that most of his snaps came after the team had secured their playoff spot and it didn't matter if they lost. They played safe with him, as they should have. But, there was so much more he could do. And, he was fun to watch. She was going to enjoy drawing up plays for him.

She heard Fitz when entered the room. "Hi," he said from the doorway.

She threw her hand up and waved, her eyes and mind fixated on the screen. He took the remote from her hands and turned the TV off.

"Fitz," she started to protest.

He ignored her gentle protest and leaned forward with his hands on either side of the chair she was sitting in and kissed her. "Hi wife."

She smiled. "Hi husband. You're home extra early."

"I wanted to have lunch with you. And, bring the game film you wanted. Have you been in here all morning?"

"That's a strong possibility."

"I brought lunch," Fitz said, nodding at the bags he had placed in a chair.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," Olivia teased and kissed him.

"You love me because I bring you food?" He grabbed at his heart and feigned being hurt.

"Yes. So, feed me."

Fitz chuckled and passed her the food.

"Did you know Russ was a wide receiver in high school, until he was forced into the quarterback position?" Olivia asked while they were eating. "And, his first two years of college football, he was a running quarterback? In his junior year, he got a better offensive line and wide receivers, helping him to develop as a passer. That's when he starting getting national attention."

"Have you watched all of his games?"

"All that I could find," she told him.

"Sounds like you're in need of the DVDs I brought home," Fitz said.

"And some more kisses," Olivia said. She leaned over and kissed him. "Lots more kisses," she said and kissed him deeply.

/

Olivia had five days to come up with a game plan that would make her the new offensive coordinator. She spent almost every moment watching game film in the media room. She was drawing up offensive plays against Coach Malone's defense when her phone rang. She only decided to answer, because it was Kasey.

"Guess who set a wedding date," Kasey exclaimed when Olivia answered.

"When? When?" Olivia asked with excitement.

"June 14th."

"I'm going you be big as a house, but I'm so excited and happy for you," Olivia said.

Kasey laughed. "You're going to be beautiful."

"We'll see."

"Tom and I also decided that we're going to live in Albany, because it's a great place to raise kids, and I wouldn't have to quit my job," Kasey informed her.

Even though Kasey couldn't see her, Olivia smiled through her disappointment. She really wanted Kasey in DC with her. More than that, however, she wanted Kasey happy. And, she obviously was.

"But, then I heard that my cousin is going to be making history and fucking up glass ceilings, and I knew that I had to live there to see every moment of it."

"Seriously," Olivia exclaimed. "You're moving here?"

"Hell yeah, Mrs. Offensive Coordinator."

"I don't have the job yet," Olivia said.

"The job is as good as yours."

"I hope so. I'm trying to do everything I can to make sure it is."

"It will be. Oh," she quickly began and Olivia knew that she had remembered something and was about to change the subject. "Have you spoken to Edison since his engagement?"

"What?" Olivia exclaimed. "What engagement?"

"You didn't know? Mellie and Edison announced their engagement yesterday. He brought her on his show and everything," Kasey told her through her snickers.

"Are you serious? I haven't been doing anything, but studying this game film. Totally unplugged from the world." Olivia admitted. She quickly got her IPad and checked. There it was. They were being hailed as football's new "It Couple". Mellie had always been seen as football's princess, thanks to Phil keeping her in the spotlight, starting with her toddler years. And, Edison was one of the most respected in his profession. The two of them together was a dream come true for Mellie. And, Olivia knew she was elated that their engagement had taken over the news cycle. It looked like Mellie was getting everything that she ever wanted. Fame and publicity. However, a part of her couldn't help but wonder if it was what Edison wanted, though. He looked happy enough, so she decided that he must be, and that was good enough for her.

That evening when they were eating dinner, she told Fitz about Kasey and Tom's wedding date.

"Do you want until you're the new offensive coordinator to plan the trip?" Fitz asked.

"I love how confident you are. And, yes."

"Why wouldn't I be confident? I know what you can do. You just have to show everyone else," he stated.

"Hmm. We'll see," she said. She was excited about the opportunity, but she was also nervous.

"She also told me Mellie and Edison are engaged. Did you know that?"

"Yeah. She came and showed me her ring yesterday. I would have told you, but I've hardly seen you, so I didn't want to spend our moments talking about them," he explained.

"I'm sorry I've been kinda MIA," she apologized.

"It's okay," Fitz assured her. "I wouldn't expect anything less." She was a perfectionist, and they both knew it.

"You could always watch film with me," she reminded him.

"You'll just ignore me."

"But, you'll be in my glorious presence," she joked.

"That's true. But, I'm so damn sexy, my presence will make you forget what you're supposed to be doing."

Olivia laughed. "I can't argue with that."

/

It was a bit of an adjustment for Fitz to get used to Olivia being consumed by game film. But, she was totally committed, and he knew she would be. He just didn't know how committed. The tables had sort of turned, and all of the things she used to do for him, he was doing for her. He would make sure she ate breakfast before he left for work. He instructed Robbie to bring her lunch. Olivia hated that part. She assured Fitz that the baby wouldn't let her forget to eat, but he didn't want to take any chances. He knew how she was. And, Cyrus words of her getting in a zone and forgetting to eat, rang in his head. Once he was home for the evening, Fitz would bring her dinner and all of the kisses she would allow.

He couldn't do anything about her sleeping schedule, though. She would get up in the mornings before him and go to bed after him. He was certain she didn't get more than four hours of sleep a night. But, Cyrus assured him that she was fine, and could function like that longer than most people. It didn't stop him from worrying though. She was pregnant, and he knew she needed more rest than normal. The night before the game, he went in the media room to try to convince her to come to bed. There wasn't too much more she could do hours before the game. But, he found her asleep, with her notepad and pen still in her hands. He turned the TV off, and scooped her up in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered with her eyes still closed and drifted back to sleep.

/

Fitz met with the team on the field. "Thanks for doing this guys. We really want to find the best offensive coordinator possible. And, we feel like this is the best way." Fitz knew they were asking a lot of the team. They had just started voluntary workouts, and they were not supposed to be doing anything that looked like a scrimmage game. If anyone found out, the team would definitely be fined, along with some other kind of penalty.  
"Who are we trying out?" Russ asked.

"We're not telling you. We don't want it to influence how you play."

"Okay."

Fitz pulled Russ to the side. "Listen, I don't want you to say anything about who you hear in your headset. Just the plays. Not a word about who's calling the plays. You got it?"

"Yes sir," Russ said. And, Fitz knew he meant it. Russ had a lot of respect for Fitz and wanted Fitz to have respect for him.

"You're going to hear a lady," Fitz told him.

"Sir?"

"My wife, actually." He and Olivia had discussed that it would be best to tell Russ exactly who he was dealing with. Olivia thought if he just went in with no idea, and suddenly heard a woman's voice calling plays, it would throw him. And, he would probably second guess her and call audibles. "And, she's good," Fitz continued. "She totally believes in you. She's watched all of your games since high school. And, she told me you have the potential to be better than I ever was."

Russ smiled proudly. "Really?"

"Yeah. So, listen to her, and give her your all."

"No doubt."

"And, she's going to need your help. She doesn't know our system of play calling just yet. So, she's basically going to need you to relay the plays in our language."

"I got you," Russ said.

"Remember, I don't want the other guys to know. So, don't tell them. Just give them the plays."

"Okay."

"Let's get started," Coach Thomas said, gathering the team together. "All of your plays are going to come from Russ. He'll be getting the plays from upstairs. So, look to him to make sure you get the right call. And, guys try not to hurt each other. We would have to find some kind of way to explain it. So, just don't do it."

"Got it," they said as the defense and offense went to their respective sides of the field.

Olivia had been listening in her headset from the box upstairs. So, she knew they were ready. She knew she would only be able to communicate with Russ until there was fifteen seconds left on the play clock or the ball was snapped, just like in a regular game.

"Okay Russ," she began. "We're going to go empty with four wide outs and Edmonds," Olivia said. "I want Edmonds in the slot. I'm pretty sure a linebacker will be on him. He needs to fake inside with a cut to the outside once that linebacker is turned in. Use Kenny as a decoy on the right side, running an inside slant route. A corner and safety will be on him, totally freeing Edmonds up on the outside. If that play isn't there though, you run it."

"Got it." Russ repeated the play to the team and broke the huddle.

The play happened just the way Olivia thought it would happen, giving the team a quick touchdown. On the next series, she effectively marched the team down the field with a combination of runs and passes to get them inside the red zone and prove that she could call a touchdown against red zone defense.

Once they had scored again, Coach Thomas called the game. It was supposed to go on for ten minutes, but he decided that a little more than six minutes of Olivia picking apart Coach Malone's defense and scoring fourteen points was enough.

"Who was that?" Leonard asked when the team gathered on the sideline. "The fact that he found a weakness in our disguised blitz should get him the job alone."

"He totally owned my ass," Coach Malone said. "I swear the fucker was in my head, reading my thoughts. I know whoever it is, we've never played him before, because no one has ever beaten my defense like this before."

"There was no need to point out things in the defense," the center said. "Because he had already called it."

"Yeah. He totally owned us." Terry, one of the defensive linemen agreed. "If he can do that with every team, we are guaranteed another Super Bowl win."

"I don't know if we get a vote or not, but I want him," Kenny said.

"Me too," Russ said and the rest of the team agreed. Coach Thomas looked at Phil, who looked at Fitz and nodded. "Alright. That's our new offensive coordinator."

"Hey Grant, ain't that your wife?" Jason said, noticing Olivia walking towards them.

"Yeah," Fitz said with a smile.

"Man, you totally upgraded. No offense, Phil," he quickly said. "And, no disrespect, Grant. But, your wife is beautiful."

"She is," Fitz said with a smile.

"Hi," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss when she made her way to him.

"Gentlemen, meet your new offensive coordinator," Phil said.

"Who? Grant?" Jason asked, looking at Fitz.

"Mrs. Grant," Phil corrected him.

Olivia looked at Fitz with a huge smile on her face. "I got the job?"

"Don't try to act like you don't know you destroyed Malone's defense," Fitz told her.

"This is who was calling the plays?" Malone asked, shocked. "What did you do? Tell her my signals?"

"I don't know your signals," Fitz told him. "When would I have learned them? I've always let defense do their thing while I worry about offense. There's no way I could keep up with our offense and your defense and effectively quarterback a game. What the hell I need to know your defense for? I'll never play my own defense in a game."

"Honey, calm down," Olivia said, rubbing his arm. "I'm a girl. He's in shock." She turned to Coach Malone. "Coach, you play by the book. But, you like to take two or more schemes and combine them. The second one is usually a book scheme for another formation and play. And, you have the ability to disguise your defense up until the last possible second. For example, what would normally be a zone defense for someone else can quickly turn into a blitz with you. It's just a matter of watching the players and knowing their tendencies," Olivia explained.

"Man," Leonard said and stared at Olivia for a while. His intimidating 6'4', 315-pound frame made her hold on to Fitz just a little bit tighter. Then, he shifted his attention to Fitz and Phil. "I don't know who to thank," he said. "My two girls love football. And, they play with me all the time. My oldest has already asked me why don't girls play with me on Sundays. They may never see a girl on that field, but thanks to you, they will see one on the sidelines."

Olivia smiled. "I would love to meet your daughters. I used to play with my father."

"Y'all got to be kidding, right? There's no way we're letting a female coach," Jason added.

"This female," Fitz began as he stalked towards him and got up in his face. "Is the reason why your misogynistic ass even started this year. She was the one who said you needed the starting position, and I took it to coach. The whole line with the exception of Neil and Horace. So, you all should be thanking her."

"This is not up for debate," Phil said. "Mrs. Grant is our new offensive coordinator. And, we're all standing with her. We will have a press conference to announce it next week after we get the contract worked out. So, I better not hear a peep of it before I make that announcement. And, whenever someone asks you about it, you better be supportive."

Fitz was glad Phil was taking the initiative and speaking up for Liv. He would have gladly done it, but it needed to come from Phil, and Fitz was glad that Phil realized that.

"I don't have a problem with it," Russ began. " But, people are going to say she got the job because of Fitz."

"She got the opportunity because of Fitz," Phil told him. "But, I think we can all agree she won the job here today. Jason, you or anyone else who has a problem with that, should talk to Leonard. I'm sure he'll help you see the light."

"Gladly," Leonard said and hit his hand with his fist.

"This is history in the making," Phil said. "So, having support of the team is paramount."

"Welcome aboard," Coach Malone said and extended his hand.

"Thank you," Olivia said and shook his hand, which was followed by many more handshakes, welcoming her to the team. She felt like pinching herself. She couldn't believe she was actually the first girl in the NFL. She was finally living her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know. I know. This took forever. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 4: New Territory

Olivia knocked Fitz's hand away. "Fitz stop," she mumbled, pulling the cover back around her. She knew what he wanted, but if he kept annoying her, he wasn't going to get it.

"Come on, Livvie. Please," he begged.

She had made sweet potato waffles a couple of days before when she had a late night craving. And made the mistake of sharing with him. And, he had been asking for them every day since.

"You know I used to have this amazing husband who would wake me up with kisses," she said.

"Sounds like a great guy," Fitz said. "I guess I'll have to live up to that, so you won't go back to him," he said and kissed her shoulder. "You're going to have to turn over for me to kiss your lips," he said. But Olivia refused to move.

"Fitz," she whined when he tried to nudge her over so he could kiss her. "Stop it. You're making the baby move."

They both paused after they realized exactly what she said. She quickly turned to face him.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I've been feeling something like flutters, but this is the first time it's been this strong."

They both gasped when they felt the unexpected nudge against their hands.

"Wow," Fitz said. "That was...I've never felt anything like that before."

He kissed her forehead and held her close as they both kept their hands on her stomach, waiting to feel movement again.

"There it is," Olivia said when they finally felt it again. "I think he or she is saying leave mommy alone and let us sleep."

"She's saying, mommy go fix us some waffles. She wants some too."

"Really? You're using the baby?"

"Well, she was the first one to ask for some," Fitz reminded her of her craving.

"I wish I was craving something else just to spite you for rudely waking me up."

"But, if I hadn't, we probably wouldn't have felt the baby move. Or you would have felt it while you were here by yourself, and we wouldn't have been able to experience it together. So, I think you owe me a kiss for that," he determined.

Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed his lips and then surprised him by softly biting his bottom lip.

"Ow," Fitz exclaimed and looked at her cruel smile. "You know I'm going to have to get you back," he said as she tried to quickly get away from him.

"Fitz," she giggled as he playfully bit her shoulder and then started nipping down her back, his nips soon turned into kisses. He lingered at the small of her back, kissing and gently moving his tongue over it as his fingers caressed the curve of her hips, slowly moving his tongue over her cheek. She gasped loudly and glanced at him. He smirked and moved his finger between her soft folds, eliciting soft moans from her as he continued to glide his tongue over her body, making his way to her hip. He then dropped his head and gave her wet kisses, moaning himself every time his tongue touched her velvety skin.

"Oh," Olivia moaned, placing her hand in Fitz's hair.

He moved his tongue lazily across her lips as her moans got louder. Finally, he moved his tongue to her clit and flicked it ever so gently, ghosting across it. Olivia tightened the hold on his hair and pulled him closer. He continued to move his tongue over her until she was grinding against him. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked as he swirled his tongue around it. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Her gasps and cries filled his ears as he sucked and teased her sensitive and swollen bud. With sweaty, trembling hands she grabbed at the sheets and her inner thighs trembled on either side of him. He sucked a little bit harder, and her back arched off of the bed as she cried out in ecstasy. Fitz kept his mouth on her, savoring her juices.

"So, did I earn those waffles?" Fitz asked in between kisses to her thighs.

"Oh yeah," Olivia breathed.

* * *

Fitz was lying with his head in Olivia's lap. She ran her hand through his hair. "When are you getting rid of your motorcycle?"

He looked up at her. "What? Why would I get rid of my bike?"

"Because we're about to have a baby," she stated the obvious.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you have a dangerous side. But, you're about to be a father; you can't take risks like that, anymore. Besides, you haven't really since we've been together," she reminded him. "I've barely seen you ride it."

"That's true," he agreed. "But…"

"But what?"

"That bike is special to me," he told her.

"Why?" She wanted to know.

"You rode it with me. I brought you here with me on it the first time we made love," he explained.

"Aww." Olivia leaned down and kissed him. "Okay. You can keep it."

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

"You just can't ride it."

His smile dropped. "What's the point of keeping it then?"

"Because I rode it with you," she said with a smile.

"That is not fair at all."

"But, you love me, anyway."

He smiled. "I do. And, the world is going to love you after our press conference."

"I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't do a press conference," Olivia stated.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's really a bad idea, if you think about it. It encourages the media to ask questions we don't have the answers to. Like do I have any experience. How can you trust me with the offense? Why was I chosen? And, then when they get to me, it's going to be worse. I personally think you should just do a press release."

"Liv, this is history. You don't announce history in a press release."

"If I had any experience at all, even if it was just little league, I would be all for a press conference. And, you have to remember, the only way I got the job was a scrimmage game we weren't even supposed to be playing. I just don't think we should set ourselves up for those kinds of questions."

"I hadn't thought about that. You're right."

"I just think we do a press release and then when we get calls, we give no comment or just say wait until the season starts."

"I'll tell Phil tomorrow."

"Do you think he will agree?"

"Yeah. He's pretty hype about making history and more money, and having the media hound him. He's going to love playing coy with them."

* * *

Fitz held Olivia's hand and watched in awe as the doctor pointed out the organs of their baby. He was excited to find out the sex of the baby. He and Olivia had a long discussion with him promising over and over again that he wouldn't be upset if they found out they were having a boy. He honestly wanted a girl, but he had to admit a little boy who looked like him would be nice as well.

"Here's the head, the spine, the heart, the stomach," she said, pointing out vital organs. "And...congratulations, it's a girl. Right there," she pointed to the screen. "Is one, two, three lines."

"A girl," he whispered. Tears pricked his eyes and he wasn't ashamed at all. He was looking at his baby girl.

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand as tears flowed from her eyes. Fitz leaned down and kissed her cheek. He had intended only kissing her one time, but he couldn't stop himself from placing multiple kisses on her cheek. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulled him to her so that she could kiss his cheek.

"We gotta listen to the doctor," she whispered in his ear. "We'll finish this at home." She kissed his cheek again and pulled away.

Dr. Adams chuckled. "I'm guessing you two are happy."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah," she said as Fitz wiped her tears.

"I'm surprised. Most fathers want a son, especially a football player. Usually they want someone they can play football with."

"I want a daddy's girl," Fitz said. "And, we plan to play football with our daughter."

"We?" Dr. Adams said with raised eyebrows.

"We," Olivia said with a smile.

"Well, everything else looks great for both of you. All of your tests and blood work look good."

"Thank you."

"Here's a list of birthing classes in the area," she said as passed papers to Fitz. "You don't need one immediately. Seven months is a great time to start them. But, you can start researching some."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to let you get dressed and get you a copy of these pics and you're free to go," Dr. Adams said as she got up.

"Thank you."

"Wow. A girl," Fitz said, staring at the sonogram picture again once they were in the car. "We can finally decorate the nursery," he said with excitement. "So, what color do you want? Pink? Purple? Yellow?"

"Actually," she bit her lip and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I was thinking more along the lines of crimson and white."

"Crimson and white? Why crimson and white?"

"With A's all around and maybe an elephant or two, and a little bit of hounds tooth," she added.

"Why would…" he paused when he realized what she was hinting at and looked at her. "Really Liv?"

"What? It'll be cute," she said in her defense.

"Are we really going to bombard our child with Alabama stuff? Isn't she allowed to pick her own favorite team?"

"Yes, we are going to bombard her, because no, she's not allowed to pick her own team."

Fitz sighed. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Don't worry. I'll have you loving it when we get home," she said confidently.

"I doubt it."

"Just wait. But, we're going to have to wait a little longer. I'm hungry."

"What do you want?" Fitz asked as he eased out of the parking lot.

"Barbecue."

"Liv, it's nine o'clock in the morning."

"And?"

"There's no barbecue place open."

"You just have to find one."

Fitz pulled into a gas station and searched his phone for a barbecue place that was open.

"Liv, there's nothing open yet. Why don't we go get some breakfast and then take a walk until eleven? I promise we can get something then. Or we can call home and have Robbie cook something."

"No. I'll wait. I like the idea of taking a walk with you."

He grinned and she leaned over and kissed him.

They got a couple of smoothies and walked around a nearby park. Olivia looped her arm through Fitz's and moved closer to him. He felt her body shivering next to him. He took off his jacket and helped her put it on.

"Thank you," she said. "The smoothie is making me cold."

"Anything for you," he said, taking her hand in his.

They continued their walk along the walking trail, enjoying the peace and quiet and being there with each other, until a young guy came up and asked Fitz for a selfie.

"Thank you for being a fan," Fitz said. "But, if you don't mind I'm with my wife, right now." He looked over at Olivia, who was looking at him disapprovingly.

"You know what, why don't you send him a tweet, remind him of this conversation, and he'll send you some stuff," Olivia said.

He smiled brightly at Olivia. "Thank you, ma'am," he said. "You too, Mr. Grant," he added as if it was an afterthought and ran off.

Fitz turned and looked at Olivia. "Why did you do that?"

"You were breaking the kid's heart."

"Kid?"

"Yes. That was clearly a teenager."

"He looked like an adult to me."

"He was about seventeen. The fact that he called you Mr. Grant should have let you know that he was a nice, polite child."

"Then, why wasn't he in school?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's skipping."

"He's not such a good, polite child, if he's skipping school."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. "You mean to tell me that you, Mr. "only hang your coat up at your mother's house," that you've never skipped school?"

Fitz smiled. "Touché. What about you? You ever skip school?"

"Snuck out too," Olivia admitted.

"Olivia," Fitz said dramatically. "I'm shocked. But, I want to hear all about it. My good girl gone bad. Who did you skip school and sneak out with?"

"My boyfriend. And, I don't think you want to hear all about it."

"You're right. I don't," Fitz said and Olivia laughed.

"Do your parents know about this?"

"My mom does. Well, she knows about the sneaking out."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Carol Pope was okay with you sneaking off to have teenage sex with your little boyfriend?"

Olivia laughed. "No. Of course not. She found out one night and waited up for me to get back. When I climbed back in my window and saw her sitting on my bed, I almost died. I just knew she was going to kill me. But, she let me know how disappointed in me she was. Then, we had an adult conversation about sex. When we first talked about it, it was a very medical spiel. But, that time it was an honest conversation. Then, she threatened to tell my father if I ever snuck out again."

"Did you?"

"Hell no. There are expectations that come with being a daddy's girl. And, being a good girl forever is one of them. So, no. I didn't want him to know. I also begged her not to tell him that I was having sex."

"Did she?"

"Considering that he never murdered Quincy, or said anything to me about it, I'm guessing no. But, my mom has a way with my dad. So, I can't be too sure."

"Wait. Are you and our little lady going to keep secrets from me?" He asked.

Olivia looked up at him. "Is it bad that I want us to."

"Livvie."

"What? I want us to have the relationship I have with my mom. I'm a daddy's girl, but I wouldn't have made it without my mom. I want to have that with her. But, I want to have that honest conversation about sex before she starts. I want her to come to me when she's thinking about it," she explained.

"But, I don't want you to know something important about her and not tell me."

"Think about it, we don't have to know if our child is thinking about having sex. I just would like to know, so that I can help guide her to make the best decision for herself. And, I'm not sure about the sneaking out, if that happens. If I feel like I've gotten through to her, I'll just do like my mom and threaten to tell you, if it happens again."

"Fine," Fitz said and kissed her temple. Then, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Considering how you are when you're asleep, I'll probably be the one to find out that she snuck out."

"I'm not that bad," Olivia said in her defense.

"You only wake up for sex and food," Fitz pointed out and she couldn't help, but laugh. "And, if I wake you up any way other than kissing you, there's hell to pay."

"That's only because I like kissing you," she said and pulled him to her for a kiss.

Fitz smiled and licked his lips. "Olivia Grant? PDA?"

Olivia shrugged. "I like kissing you," she said and kissed him again.

* * *

"Look at this one," Olivia said, showing Fitz a nursery decorated with an Alabama theme.

"No," Fitz said.

"Fitz," she whined. "You haven't liked any of them. I don't think you're even looking."

"Liv, this is ridiculous."

"Fine," she said and turned the IPad off.

"Why did you turn it off? We can look at some normal nursery themes."

"Because you need a little convincing," she said as she climbed onto his lap and started unbuttoning his pajama shirt that she was wearing.

"Haven't you tried this before," he asked with a smile. "And, it worked in my favor."

"I have," she said. She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. "But, I'm feeling lucky tonight." She took her shirt off.

"Is that right?"

She moved her hand over his washboard abs. "Yeah," she said as she slipped her hand into his pants. "Let me feel you." She wrapped her hand around his manhood and moved her hand up and down his length, caressing the head with her thumb. She smiled as she felt him grow in her hand. She stopped suddenly and pushed his pajama pants down, completely freeing his erection. She moved her hips forward, centering herself over his rock hard cock and gyrated her hips, grinding on top of him. Her soft, wet folds slid back and forth on either side of his throbbing cock.

She felt so damn good. And, if she didn't stop soon, he was going to come before he got a chance to be inside her. She rose a little and moved forward, allowing his tip to slide just into her entrance then pulling away again as she continued to grind on him. She nipped at his neck and panted in his ear. "How does it feel?"

"Good," he whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want to be inside me?"

"Yes," he panted.

She ground her hips into his, allowing more of his length to enter her.

"Now, tell me we're getting the Alabama theme," she said and kissed his lips, coaxing his tongue out as she continued to gyrate against him.

"Liv." His voice pleaded for her to stop torturing him.

"Say it," she said with a slight squeeze of her muscles.

"Fuck. Alright. Whatever you want," he cried in desperation.

She smiled and lowered herself onto him. He exhaled. "Damn baby. You don't know how good you feel."

She moved her hands over his broad shoulders, to the sculpted muscles of his back, pulling him close to her. Fitz flipped them over and hovered over her as he expertly moved in and out of her, rolling his hips as she rocked her hips against his and she cried out in pure pleasure. She spread her legs wider, inviting him to go deeper. Without a word, he knew what she was asking and took her legs and placed them on his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her, feeling her slick, hot walls tighten around him. Her fingers dug into his ass as she gripped him tighter, pulling him further into her, feeling the thickness of him deep inside of her. A strangled cry rose from deep inside her as her body welcomed every thrust of his pelvis that caused a heat to build inside her as she held on to him tighter and her legs trembled on his shoulders and she came. Fitz lowered her legs and thrust into her until he felt his own orgasm coursing through his body. He slowly rolled off her onto his back beside her.

After a few moments of silence, Olivia turned to him with a smile on her face. "Thank you for agreeing to the Alabama theme."

Fitz chuckled and pulled her sweaty body to his. "You could have gotten me to agree to anything at that moment."

* * *

Olivia sighed contently and let her head to continue to rest on Fitz's chest while their intertwined hands caressed her belly.

"You think she's sleeping?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know."

"So you don't want to tell anyone yet?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet. Everything is going to get crazy tomorrow. I just want us to hold on to it for a little while."

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"No. There's something on your mind. When do you want to tell them?"

"I kind of want to tell my mom face to face," she said softly. "I want to be with her when I tell her that her daughter is having a daughter."

Fitz rubbed her stomach and kissed her temple. "You want to fly her out here?"

"I would love to. But, she's going to think something's wrong and worry. Besides, I want her here when I have the baby, anyway."

"We can wait until we go there for Kasey's wedding."

"That's right," Olivia said with a smile. "I could tell her and then tell everyone else." She kissed him. "What would I do without you?"

"That's a question that will never be answered."

"True."

Fitz lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"We should have a date night."

Olivia looked up at him.

"Today made me realize that we haven't really just taken time out for each other since our honeymoon."

"You're right. And, our lives are about to get extremely busy. We're going to need it. I would like to, but realistically, we can't do once a week."

"How about we start out with once a month? And go from there?"

"Okay," Olivia said with a smile. "Are we going to have a sex night too?" she teased.

"If I have to start scheduling sex with you, we're quitting our jobs."

"Agreed.

She rested her head against his chest again and they quietly enjoyed each other's presence.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes," Fitz softly started singing.

The moment he started singing, there was a gentle nudge against their hands.

"I think you have a fan," Olivia whispered.

"Or she wants me to shut up."

Olivia smiled. "Keep going."

He smiled and continued, "And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

Then you should always know

Wherever you may go, no matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on

They never die

That's how you and I will be."

He looked down at his wife, with her head resting on his chest and her eyes closed. The baby had stopped moving and he smiled to himself, knowing he had sung both of his loves to sleep. He eased Olivia down on the bed, so that she could sleep comfortably. She immediately reached for him and curled up in his embrace.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia nervously watched ESPN as they waited for the news to break that she had been hired as the offensive coordinator. The press release had been released and they knew soon they would be reporting on it. Olivia also knew that they were scrambling trying to find out any information they could find on her.

Her phone rang beside her.

"Hello?"

"Liv, it's Edison. How are you?"

She scoffed. Why didn't she anticipate his call?

"Who is it?" Fitz wanted to know.

"Edison," she mouthed.

She watched as he clenched his jaw and the vein in his neck made an appearance.

"Edison, I'm fine. How are you?"

She got up and sat in Fitz's lap and placed his hand on her belly. She needed him calm to help keep her calm.

"I'm good. I'll be great, if you give me an exclusive."

"Edison, I'm not doing interviews right now."

"I'll protect you, Liv. I promise."

"I know you will. But, we're not ready to talk to press yet. But, you will be one of the first we call when we're ready." She knew that she could control the story with Edison.

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked at Fitz. "He wants an exclusive."

"Yeah right," Fitz scoffed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You okay? I know you hate him."

"Hate doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for him."

"Well, can you get rid of it? I don't want you transferring that feeling to our little girl," she said and placed her hands on top of his. "And, she agrees," Olivia said when they felt a kick against their hands.

"I hear you angel," Fitz said and rubbed her belly. In response, he got another kick.

"It's on," Olivia said, when she saw the team logo on the screen.

"The Tigers are making history with their new offensive coordinator. They have chosen Olivia Grant. She will be the first woman to hold a full time coaching position in the NFL. Mrs. Grant is none other than the wife of part owner and super bowl champ, Fitzgerald Grant. Other than that, there is very little information on Mrs. Grant."

"It seems she doesn't have any coaching experience. Do you think she got the position, because of who her husband is?"

"Of course she did."

It wasn't as bad as Olivia thought it would be. Admittedly, it could have been worse. But, the conversation on every show and outlet remained the same for most of the day. They all concluded she got the job because of Fitz.

"I don't like this," Fitz said as they continued to watch the news. "I need to be out there defending you."

"You'll just make it worse," Olivia told him.

"How?"

"What would you say, Fitz?" She wanted to know.

He got up and started pacing. "I don't know. That Coach Joe wasn't the one who made the changes to the offense. That it was you. And, that I was just the messenger taking your idea to our coaches. That way they would know that you're not as inexperienced as they think.

"And, why would they believe you? They would think you're just lying to make it seem like I have some experience when I actually don't."

"The other coaches were in the room. They can back up what I said."

"Your employees?"

He sighed in frustration and sat down.

She moved from her spot at the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm okay."

"I just don't like it."

"I know." She placed a kiss on the side of his neck. We will have OTA's soon. And, we have to talk to the media, then. You can defend me and threaten them all you want."

"What makes you think I will threaten them?"

"This vein in your neck," she said. She traced a finger along it and placed a soft kiss on it. "And, how tense your body is now. Baby please relax," she pleaded.

"I'm trying."

"Let's see what Edison has to say," she said and turned up the volume on the TV as his show came on.

"I'm sure he's probably going to say the same, and add some personal insults," Fitz told her.

"I'm sure everyone has heard that the Tigers made history today. They hired Olivia Grant as the league's first woman offensive coordinator," he began.

"Unfortunately, this history making moment is tainted by the fact that she may have gotten the job because she is married to Fitzgerald Grant," his co-host said.

"I think she got the opportunity, because of her husband," Edison jumped in. "But, she is qualified for the job."

"How? It seems she's got no coaching experience. This is nepotism at it's finest."

"I know Adkins, Grant and his wife. Adkins and Grant are not going to entrust their offense to someone not qualified."

Olivia knew he was going out of his way to prove she could trust him with the exclusive.

"This might actually just be a vanity credit, then. Give her the title so they can get the credit of hiring the first female coach, but allow Coach Thomas to call the plays."

"I doubt it."

"This just doesn't make any sense, especially after the season they had. What this team needed was someone bold like Coach Joe. They really lost a good coach in him. They need someone willing to make daring changes like that."

"No one has told me this, but I'm willing to bet those suggestions came from Olivia. Trust me when I say with her as offensive coordinator, this team could possibly go all the way again."

"So, you're saying the Tigers age going all the way again? With an inexperienced coach?"

"With the returning talent and Olivia as they're offensive coordinator, I say playoffs," Edison predicted. "The only reason I'm not giving them the championship is because they have a rookie quarterback and have to learn a new set of play calling."

"They might just keep the old way and force her to adapt."

"Nah. This lady's got ideas, and she's going to put them into play," Edison said.

"Okay. You heard it here first, from Edison Davis that the Tigers will make it to the playoffs. I personally think they will have the worst record in the league."

Fitz looked at Olivia. "You want to give him the exclusive?"

"It's all about what you want when it comes to Edison," Olivia told him. "If you're comfortable with it, yes. If not, no."

"I don't know. You know I don't like him, but he really came through for us. For you."

"He did."

* * *

"You know the media is going to be camped outside the facilities," Fitz warned as he and Olivia left home that morning.

"I know. I'm not worried because you're with me."

Olivia was going to her first coaches meeting with Coach Thomas and the rest of the offensive staff. She was going in early, because she wanted to look at the players they were looking at for the draft. And, she wanted to see her new office.

Just as predicted, the media was camped outside the building. They couldn't get in, but that didn't stop them from snapping pictures of the car as they drove to the parking garage. When they got to Fitz's office, she smiled as she looked around his office for the first time. He had a lot of memorabilia dedicated to his father when he played college and professional football, and the championships the team won when he was the owner.

"This is nice, Fitz," Olivia said, looking over the shelves. "And, your office is huge. This is like an apartment," she said, looking at the small living room area. There was also a small bar off to the side. "A bar?"

"My dad loved to drink," Fitz said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I probably shouldn't show you the bathroom with the shower."

"Seriously?"

He smiled. "Seriously."

"Show me. You know I want to see it."

"You've clearly had this redone," Olivia said looking at the light gray walls and porcelain tile floor, a vessel sink sitting on a quartz countertop with a metal framed mirror above it, flat-panel, dark wood cabinets, a wall-mount toilet, and a rain shower with dark gray walls, black pebble tile floor and a black bench.

"Phil did."

"I love the shower," she said. "But, why would you need to take a shower while at work?" She eyed him.

"I want to remind you that all of this was done when my dad was here."

"Mmhmm," Olivia said. She grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss, before taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the bathroom, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

"You don't have an open door policy," Olivia asked when she noticed he had closed the door.

"I do," he said as he sat down at his desk, and pulled her onto his lap. "But, my wife is in here."

"Oh my god," Olivia said and rolled her eyes. "So, it's going to be known that whenever that door is closed I'm in here."

"Or I'm in an important meeting," Fitz said. "Although there isn't a meeting more important than this one. And, with the door closed, we won't be interrupted when we're doing this," he said and kissed her.

"As much as I love kissing you, Mr. Grant, you have some information that I want."

"You're no fun in work mode," Fitz pouted.

"One of us has to focus.'

"I was focused," he said as he pulled up the information on his computer.

Olivia looked over the players. They had some good players in my mind, but none for the position she felt they needed.

"No fullback?" She questioned.

"No. What are you thinking?"

"Power football."

"You want to run more?"

"Yeah. With you, it was mostly a passing game. I think we have a great set of backs, and the offensive line is great. Adding a fullback to that increases the power and threat of the running game. And, of course, it opens up the passing lanes."

"Looks like we need to find some to look at for you."

"I already found some," Olivia said. "And, some that are with other teams, if you're looking to trade."

"Of course you did," Fitz said with a smile as she pulled up some video for him to see.

"So, what do you think?" She asked after he looked at the videos.

"What you already know. They're great. I'll let you talk to Coach Thomas about them and your ideas in your meeting. But, in the meantime, you're sitting on my lap and I have to take advantage of that."

Olivia turned to face him. "What did you have in mind?"

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She moved her hands to his hair. Fitz's hands roamed her body as their tongues tangled together. When his hand made its way under her dress and caressed her thigh, she gave him an appreciative moan.

"Fitz," sounded the annoying voice as the door swung open, startling Fitz and Olivia.

The couple jumped and moved apart as much as they could with Olivia sitting on Fitz's lap.

"This is a place of business," Mellie said with disgust.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're right. So, why are you here?"

"I don't even remember why I came in here," she said and turned to leave. "Oh, yeah," she stopped and turned back around. "Can you please give Edison an exclusive so he can stop kissing your ass in the press?"

"Goodbye Mellie," Fitz said. "And, close my door on your way out."

Mellie huffed and left his office, but left the door open on her way out.

Fitz groaned in frustration.

"It's okay," Olivia said and stood up, adjusting and straightening her dress. "You have to show me to my office and give me a tour anyway."

"I do," he said as he took her hand. After a quick tour of the building, Fitz led her to her office.

The moment they walked in, they were treated to a wall view overlooking the field. Across from the window was a trophy case that she was going to have to fill up. Her desk and a couple of chairs were at one end, and a couple of couches, chairs, and a table were at the other end with the team logo on the floor in between them.

"Wow," Olivia said, looking at her new space.

"Your TV drops down from the ceiling," Fitz said, picking up a remote and bringing the TV into view as the shades dropped down, darkening the room. "Any time, you bring down the TV, the shades automatically close. But, you can also close them without the TV," he said, retracting both the TV and the shades. "So, what do you think? Anything you want to change?"

"I just want to add a bassinet near my desk," she said.

Fitz smiled. "I should do that too."

She smiled. "You should. I need something on my trophy case. Can I have one of your helmets? And, one of your jerseys framed to hang on the wall?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

She shook her head. "I can't think of anything else at the moment."

"Oh. HR will have you a secretary here by tomorrow."

She walked over to the window and looked out at the field. "Wow," she repeated. "It's a new world."

"It is." Fitz said and stood behind her with his hands on her hips. "So, what do you want to do now?"

She turned around, wrapped her arms his neck, and kissed him. "Christen it."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "I like the sound of that. Wait a minute," he paused. "How do we get to christen your office before mine?"

She smiled. "Ladies first."

She walked over to the coach, grabbed the remote and closed the shades. "Close and lock the door," she told him.

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled when she came out of his bathroom. He was sitting at his desk, working. And, she loved that sight of him. Her favorite look of him would always be sweats, but him in a suit, working was a major turn on.

"I have a few minutes before my meeting with Coach Thomas," she began as she walked over and put her purse down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

She stopped talking when he unexpectedly walked up behind her and placed an arm around her midsection.

"The more I think about it," he began in a low, husky voice. She knew from the sound of his voice that he had sex on his mind. He knew how her body responded when his voice was low and seductive like that. "We should christen my office right now."

"Fitz," she began only for him to kiss her just below her ear.

"I'm going to sit you on that bar," he kissed her spot again. "Spread your legs," he paused and kissed her again. "Drop to my knees." He sucked on the spot he had been kissing. "And feast on you like the starving man I am when it comes to you."

Olivia sucked in a shaky breath.

"Then," he continued. "I'm going to sit on that couch while you ride me into oblivion."

She bit her lip and tried to silently demand her body to stop responding.

"And, finally, I'm going to bend you over this desk and finish you off." He started nibbling on her ear as his hands moved slowly over her body.

Why was he doing this to her? They didn't have time. She tried to look at the clock. But, she was so turned on, she could hardly see straight.

"Don't you want that too?" Damn, his voice, she thought as her body betrayed her with a tremble.

She tried to regain control and say she didn't, but when she opened her mouth, all she heard was a moan.

Fitz moved his hand under her dress, feeling her arousal. "You do," he whispered in her ear, making her want him even more.

"Kiss me," she whispered and turned her head to him.

Their lips met in a soft, slow sensual kiss as if they had all the time in the world only to be stopped by a knock on the door.

They both groaned in frustration. Fitz leaned his forehead against Olivia's and kissed her softly. "Can you get that?" He whispered.

"Why do I have to?"

He glanced down and she followed his gaze to his obvious erection. "Oh," she said and waited for him to sit behind his desk before she opened the door.  
"Hello Nick," she greeted the general manager.

"How you doing Coach?"

She smiled at her new title. It sounded so foreign, but right. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. You got a few minutes?" He asked Fitz.

"Yeah. Come on in."

"I'll be out of your way in just a minute." Olivia picked up her purse and disappeared in Fitz's bathroom. A few moments later, she came out and went over to Fitz. "I'll see you later," she said with a quick kiss to his lips.

"Good to see you again," she said to Nick as she headed out.

She got to Coach Thomas's office with a few minutes to spare. She hated being late. And, as annoyed as her body was that she and Fitz were interrupted, she knew it was for the best.

"Come on in, Coach Grant," Coach Thomas said, and Olivia couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Still getting used to it?" He asked, noticing her smile.

"This is the second time I've heard it," she admitted.

"I know the feeling," he said as they watched the rest of the staff straggle in one by one.

"I wanted to take this time to introduce everyone to our offensive coordinator, Coach Olivia Grant," Coach Thomas said. "And this is Walter Williams, our quarterback coach, George White, the running backs coach, wide receivers coach, Dylan Silver, Michael Harris, tight ends, and Franklin Jones, offensive line. And, this is the senior offensive assistant, Stephen Hall. Anything you need, he's your guy."

"It's nice to meet you all," Olivia said. Even though she knew of all of them, with the exception of the offensive assistant, it was her first time meeting them.

"In addition to formal introductions, I want to discuss the offense. This is something that rest of you already know about me, but I want to let Coach Grant know that I'm a head coach who likes to collaborate with my offensive coordinator, but at the same time, when it comes down to it, allow my offensive coordinator to handle his," he paused and smiled. "Her offense."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"And, the draft is coming up. We've already picked out some guys we want to get. But, I want to know if there is anyone who you're looking at Coach, and how it relates to your game plan."

"Well, I think we should probably become more of a running team, this year," Olivia said.

"I totally agree with a running game," Coach Thomas said. "I'm not too sure what Russ will do when a game is riding on him. It's easy to come in and play with poise and confidence when the game is basically won. I don't have the confidence in him that I had in Fitz. Coach Williams, do you think he's ready?"

"Yes and no. Fitz really helped him develop this year. I don't know what he's going to do without him on the sideline with him. I think it's a good idea to kind of manage him in the beginning, and as the season goes on, see if we can unleash him."

"My backs are definitely ready to be the work horses," Coach White said.

"I think the offensive line is great, and can definitely handle the run, but I think a fullback will take it up a notch," Olivia added.

"I'm all for a full back to strengthen the running game. I like it," Coach White said.

"I don't like it," Coach Jones said. "It's bullshit."

"Why do you think it's bullshit?" Olivia wanted to know.

"It just is. And, I have some place to be," he said. "Fucking woman," Olivia heard her mumble as he left.

Olivia was shocked, and she felt a little bit discouraged. It may have been naive and foolish, but she thought the whole coaching staff was on board with her. Knowing that Coach Jones was against her simply because she was a woman, worried her that other coaches and players felt the same way.

"I guess we can all go," Coach Thomas said. "Coach Grant, you know we have to talk to Fitz, Phil, and Nick before a decision is made."

"I know," she said. "These are the fullbacks I like," she said, giving him a sheet of paper.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you," he said.

Olivia made her way back to Fitz's office. His door was open, and she could see him talking on the phone. She walked in, closed the door, walked over to him, sat on his lap, and laid her head on his shoulder. He quickly ended his phone call and turned his attention to her.

"What's wrong?" He noticed her mood. "What happened in your meeting?" He wanted to know. She could hear and feel the protective side of him emerging.

She took his arm and placed it around her. "Nothing."

"Liv."

"We're just not as progressive as I thought. That's all."

"That's all? What happened? Who the hell needs to know they're replaceable?"

"Fitz, nobody. It's not that big of a deal."

"You're upset."

"Yes. But, I'll be okay. I mean, you get used to being thought of as less than as a woman. You know that you can't do a job because you're a woman. But, every time you experience it...it's sobering, to say the least."

"Liv," he began in a tone that let her know that he was not going to let it go.

She sighed, got up from his lap and sat on the edge of the desk in front of him. "I was telling the coaching staff about my idea to get a fullback and run more. Coach Jones didn't like it and he didn't have a reason why. I assumed it was because I'm a woman. But, when he left, I heard him mumble "fucking woman." Of course, then I knew.

"Asshole," Fitz exclaimed and pushed away from his desk.

"Fitz wait," Olivia exclaimed, trying to stop him, but he had already snatched the door open and was storming out.

Olivia dropped her head in her hands. She knew she shouldn't have told him. There was no way this could end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

 **A/N: I know it's been forever. And, for that I'm sorry. But, life is crazy busy right now. But, I won't try to let as much time go by before I update again.**

Fitz could feel his anger rising with each step he took. He could also hear Olivia call his name as she tried to catch up with him. But, his anger wouldn't let him stop to hear her tell him to calm down. He didn't want to hear her tell him to calm down. He stormed into Coach Jones's office and slammed the door.

"What's your fucking problem?" Fitz demanded.

Coach Jones looked up nonchalantly. "I should have known she was going to run to you."

"You're damn right. That's my wife. And, if you can't respect her, you need to let me know so I can let you go."

"Let me go?" Coach Jones exclaimed as he stood up. "After the season I've had for a coach who hasn't even coached her first game?"  
"Yes, let you go. Because up until my wife suggested the changes to the offensive line, your ass was on your way out the door."

Fitz knew that was news to him. He had to know that his job was on the line. But, he undoubtedly thought the line changes came from the head coach alone. And, he knew those changes were what saved his job.

Fitz also knew it was also a hit to his pride as he watched his facial expression. "Well, if she's so great, she can be the o-line coach too." He grabbed his jacket. "I quit."

Fitz was surprisingly shocked by him quitting. He expected hard push back from Coach Jones and for him to repeatedly try to flex his muscles from that moment on. However, Fitz didn't show his surprise or any concern. He just opened the door for him to leave and saw Olivia standing there.

"Both of you can kiss my ass," Coach Jones said as he walked out.

Olivia watched him walk away before she turned her attention to Fitz.

"He quit," Fitz told her

"I heard. Well, are you going to just stand there?" Olivia asked when he didn't move.

"As opposed to what?" Fitz wanted to know.

"Trying to stop him."

"I'll be damned if I'm going to beg anyone not named Olivia Grant to stay anywhere," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fitz."

"Liv, it was his decision."

"But, we need him," she reasoned.

"Bullshit."

"Fitz," she tried again.

He held up his hand. "Liv no."

"Fine."

"I gotta go talk to Phil and let him know what happened. For now, we'll just move his assistant up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you in a bit," he said and kissed her before he walked off.

The ride home was tense and quiet. Olivia knew she was the blame for that. This new problem was her fault. She'd had her first meeting as the new offensive coordinator and everything proceeded to go to shit. And, she felt like shit. Fitz, on the other hand, didn't seem to be affected at all. In fact, he seemed fine with everything that had happened. And, she couldn't understand why.

Fitz reached across the console and grabbed her hand. She accepted the gesture. After all, she wasn't angry with him. She was angry with herself for letting Coach Jones's comments get to her. Fitz linked their fingers together. She found some comfort in his touch, but it wasn't enough. He obviously knew that, because he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

"It is," she replied quietly. "He quit because of me."

"He quit because he's an ass. And, I'm glad he quit. It kept me from firing him."

She turned her attention from the window to him. "Fitz, this is bad. I'm going to look like a distraction. Like I'm causing tension in the locker room."

"No. Coach Jones is going to look like the sexist asshole that he is. This is not up for discussion, Liv. He quit, which saved me from having to fire him for disrespecting my wife. That would have looked bad. Him quitting works in our favor."

She knew what Fitz was saying was true, she just didn't like the way things had played out, and she still blamed herself.

She carried that feeling home with them. And, it showed. There was a little tension and very little interaction or conversation between them.

"Why does it feel like you're not talking to me?" Fitz finally asked.

Olivia sighed. "I'm not. I mean...I'm not not talking to you. I'm just thinking and a little bit frustrated."

Fitz took her hand in his and pulled her onto his lap. "Talk to me," he said. "Share your frustrations with me."

Olivia reached up and fingered his curls. "I don't want to make you feel like you did something wrong."

"But, you feel like I did."

She looked at him. "I just know that you can't do this every time some asshole shows his hand."

"It was disrespectful. I'm not going to let anyone disrespect you, especially when I sign their checks."

"I get it. But, it only makes things worse for me. They think I'm hiding behind you. I won't get respect that way. And, I have to have the team's respect for this to work," she tried to explain.

"Livvie, I know you're worried about having the team's respect. But, that's my thing too. As the team's owner and your husband, they'll think they can walk all over you if I let any disrespect go unchecked. I have to let them know that it's not okay. Never has been and never will be."

"I get that. But, I only told you because you're my husband. And I wanted you to comfort me. I didn't want you to get angry and try to fix it."

"Liv, you're my wife. That's my natural reaction."

"I know. That's why I think we need a Chinese wall where work is concerned," she said tentatively. It wasn't what she wanted, but she didn't see any other way for this to work.

"What? No," Fitz immediately said, not even giving the idea thought. "I don't like us keeping things from each other. I don't even like the idea of it."

"I don't either. But, I don't see any other way."

"We'll work it out," Fitz promised. "I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me something."

"Just promise me that the next time I tell you something like this that this won't happen again. And, there will be a next time," she pointed out.

He sighed and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. He didn't want to make that promise. And, she knew it was unfair to ask him to. He was protective by nature, especially when it came to her.

She cupped his cheek. "I love how protective you are. You make me feel so safe and secure. And, I know asking you not to be is like asking you not to be you. But, that's the only way this will work. I don't want a Chinese wall, either. But, I want the team's respect. And, you fighting my battles, will not get me that."

He sighed again. "Okay," he finally agreed. "I probably should have agreed to the Chinese wall. Knowing that people are disrespecting you and not being able to do anything about it is going to kill me."

"If it helps, I can keep that from you," she offered.

"Don't. I want you to come to me whenever you need me to support or comfort you. And, I'll just wrap my arms around you and listen. And, then I'll kiss you," he said and moved towards her until his lips were just inches from hers. "Until you forget all your problems."

"I like the way that sounds," she said, looking at his lips.

"I think you'll like the way it feels more," he whispered and kissed her.

/

Olivia took a deep breath. She really hoped this gamble would pay off. If not, Fitz was going to be royally pissed at her. Truthfully, he was going to be pissed if it worked. The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a bad idea. At first, she thought the risk would be worth it, if it worked. But, was she willing to risk having Fitz angry with her? She hated it when he was angry with her. But, they would work it out. They always worked it out. She took another deep breath and got out of the car. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"I don't believe this shit," Coach Jones said.

"Can I have just five minutes of your time?" Olivia asked.

"What are you going to do? Beg me to take my job back?"

"If I have to." She had tried, but wasn't okay with him quitting because of her.

"Well, you can forget it."

"Coach Jones."

"You need to leave before your husband shows up thinking he has some kind of say here."

"Coach Jones please just let me talk for a minute," Olivia tried to reason with him.

"Bitch, get off of my property, unless you want to come inside and let me show you what it's like to be with a man who knows how to control his woman, " Coach Jones said and slammed the door in her face.

Olivia gasped. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't what she got. She hated to admit it, but Fitz was right. She was hoping that he wasn't, and that Coach Jones wasn't really a sexist pig. But, after that interaction, she concluded that he was. She also concluded that there was no reason for Fitz to know that she had visited with him.

/

Fitz pulled Olivia close to him after they entered the baby store. They were finally looking for furniture, and he had been looking forward to them just spending the day together, picking out furniture for their little girl. He groaned inwardly when he saw a woman approaching them. He had been doing this long enough to know a fan when he saw one. He wanted to say no, but Olivia got upset whenever he turned down a fan who was asking for an autograph. He tried to get her to understand that they had to separate the public from the personal. And, when he was with her, even in public, it was their personal time. He plastered a smile on his face and was prepared to sign whatever she had with her.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed. "If it's not a bother, can I have your autograph, Mrs. Grant, well Coach Grant?"

Fitz and Olivia both did a double take.

"You...you want my autograph?" Olivia tried to make sure she heard her right.

"Yes. I am a big football fan, and it's going to be so great seeing a lady on the sideline on Sundays." She looked up at Fitz and added. "Thank you for making that happen."

"Well, she's more than qualified. And, I can't wait for the world to see her in action," he said with such pride and admiration.

Olivia glanced up at him and smiled. He smiled and nodded towards the lady's outstretched hand with a pen and notebook in it.

"Oh," Olivia said. She took the notebook and pen. "Is there anyone in particular I should make it out to?"

"Tammy."

Olivia smiled and scribbled _To Tammy, Enjoy the season. I'll do my best to make you proud. Coach Olivia Grant_ as Fitz looked on proudly.

"Thank you so much. And, enjoy the rest of your day," she said and walked off.

"Well," Fitz began with a proud smile. "What was it like signing your first autograph?"

"Unreal," Olivia said. "It makes me realize how many women are counting on me to do a good job. This could start and end with me."

"You're going to be the first of many, because you're going to be great," Fitz assured her.

"Thank you," Olivia said and pecked his lips. "Now, let's get back to picking out furniture," she said, running her hands over a cherry oak crib with a matching changing table and chest.

Fitz grinned. "You like that one?"

Olivia nodded eagerly. "And, it has a matching glider and ottoman that I want to sit in while I sing her to sleep."

Fitz looked at her and smiled. He could already picture her in that very chair, singing their baby to sleep. He wrapped he arms around her with his hands resting on her stomach.

"I can't wait," he said and softly kissed her temple.

/

"Thank you Dorothy," Fitz said when his secretary brought him the file on Coach Jones. The legal department had their own file to make sure there was nothing there that would allow a lawsuit, but Fitz wanted to see what was in his file for himself.

"Do you need anything else?" She wanted to know.

"That should do it. Thank you," he said and started skimming through the file. Coach Jones had been with the team for a long time. Of course, he knew that already. They had gotten along fine. They weren't buddies or anything. But, they weren't enemies. Well, until recently. Fitz knew he was an Oregon graduate, because he kept his degree on his wall. Fitz knew most of the information that was in the file. There was only one thing that stood out and boy did it stand out.

He burst into Phil's office and threw the folder on his desk.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded.

Phil picked up the folder and opened it. He sighed and closed it. "That's over and done with."

"Over and done with? This asshole is a sexual predator. And, he was working here."

"First of all, it was their word against his. And, charges were never filed," Phil dismissed it.

Fitz couldn't believe how dismissive Phil was. "How could you allow him to continue to work here after these women said that he assaulted them?"

"Look he came to me and told me what was happening, so that I would hear it from him. I respected that. And, I believed him. He agreed to a settlement payment to keep it from going to the press and dragging the team down with him. It was his word against theirs. And, I believed him," Phil explained. His explanation did nothing to calm Fitz. In fact, it only angered him more.

"My wife was going to be working with a man who was accused of sexually assaulting two women. And, you didn't think I needed to know that?"

"Well, I forgot all about it. It was so long ago. And, Fitz, Olivia was in no danger. Mellie is up here all of the time. Do you think I would let her be up here if I thought he was guilty?"

"Mellie can come up here and never see Coach Jones. My wife was going to be working side by side with him." Fitz didn't understand why Phil didn't see this as the problem that it was. It was more than one woman on separate occasions. He was more than likely guilty.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. He's not here anymore. And, like I said, I believed him."

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. He realized the discussion was pointless. "I'm going to have Dorothy look into sexual harassment/assault training for everyone. Apparently the rookies aren't the only ones who need this education," he said and left the office.

After talking to Dorothy about the sexual harassment training, Fitz went in his office to look at some players and trades they were considering. But, he couldn't get anything accomplished. He had his work phone set to alert him whenever the team was mentioned, and at that moment, the alerts were coming in rapid succession. And, he had no idea why. He finally got his phone to see what was going on and saw that Coach Jones was doing an interview. That didn't surprise him. They had announced that he had quit to pursue other options. And that there were no hard feelings. But, as he listened to the interview it seemed Coach Jones didn't feel the same. Well, Fitz knew he didn't feel the same. But, he didn't think Coach Jones would tell the world. Fitz thought he would quietly try to get a job somewhere else.

 **Reporter** : What was the reason you decided to leave? The team just won a championship. It's unheard of to leave a championship team.

 **Coach Jones:** Coach Joe did.

 **Reporter:** Coach Joe left to be a head coach. Were you vying for the offensive coordinator job?

 **Reporter:** The Tigers have an offensive coordinator. An unqualified one. But, they have one nonetheless. But, what do you expect when said offensive coordinator is running the team. One of the perks of sleeping with an owner.

 **Reporter:** Coach Jones, to be fair, Coach Grant isn't just sleeping with an owner. She's married to him.

 **Coach Jones:** Same difference.

 **Reporter:** Is it safe to assume that you have a problem with Coach Grant?

 **Coach Jones:** Well, she is the reason I'm not with the team, anymore.

 **Reporter:** Care to elaborate?

 **Coach Jones:** I refuse to work with an unqualified offensive coordinator just because she's married to one of the owners. I'm indispensable. Even she knows that. She even came to my house to beg me to take my job back.

 **Reporter:** On behalf of her husband?

 **Coach Jones:** I'm pretty sure she was there on her own. Grant doesn't know how to control his wife. She's in control of him and this team. And, she's going to ruin the team.

Fitz was seeing red. He didn't even stick around to hear the rest of the interview. He was calling Olivia as he walked down the hall, but she wasn't picking up, which was probably a good thing because she wasn't going to like what he had to say. He couldn't believe she would do something like that. He didn't know who he was angrier with. Her or Coach Jones. He decided it was Coach Jones just for the utter disrespect that came out of his mouth when he was talking about Olivia. He might have been pissed at Olivia, but she was his wife, and no one had the right to disrespect her like that. He had half a mind to go to that station and rip his ass to shreds, but that wouldn't do anyone any good. But, it would definitely make him feel good.

When he got to his car, Olivia still hadn't answered his calls, but she sent a text telling him that she would be home soon.

/

"Liv, you can't hide out here forever," Abby told her. They had gotten together to plan Kasey's bachelorette party, but their efforts had been quickly halted by Coach Jones's interview.

"Sure I can." She sighed. She knew she needed to go home. She just wasn't ready to face Fitz. "Abby, he is so pissed. Look at these text messages." She showed Abby the half dozen text messages of Fitz demanding to know where she was and to come home immediately. "And, there are voicemails," she added.

"Liv, you haven't replied?"

She shook her head. "I told him earlier I would be home soon. What else am I going to say?"

"Um...I'm with Abby. I'll see you soon. He probably thinks something happened to you. You know what? That's it. Leave. Go home to your husband."

"What?"

"I'm kicking you out," Abby told her. "Go home. Let the man know that you're okay. Then, apologize profusely."

"Abby."

"Bye Liv," Abby said as she got up and opened her door.

Fitz was sitting in the dark, waiting on her when she got home. Without him saying a word, Olivia could tell that he was angry.

"Hi honey," she said, hoping he wasn't as angry as she thought he was. And, if he was that a little sweetness would ease some of the tension.

He skipped the formalities. "Where were you?" His dark tone matched his dark mood.

"Abby's." She replied in a quiet, hesitant voice.

She bit her lip after a long stretch of uncomfortable silence. "I know you're angry with me, but-"

"Oh, I'm way past being angry with you," he told her.

"I was just trying to help," she said in her defense.

"I told you I didn't need your help with this one." He stood up. "But, that didn't matter to you, did it? His voice started rising, and he was soon yelling. "Nothing I say matters. Everything has to be your way."

"Fitz -"

"You made me look like a total ass," he yelled.

"You know what else is going to go my way?" She calmly asked. "This conversation."

"This isn't a conversation."

"I don't give a damn what it is, you're not going to yell at me."

"You're in no position to make demands," he yelled.

"The hell I'm not." She knew he had every reason to be angry with her, but she hated when he yelled at her. It made her feel small, and she refused to feel small in her home with her husband. "Get it together, Fitzgerald, or I will leave right back out that door and go back to Abby's," she warned, knowing in her heart that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Maybe you should," he yelled.

"W-what?" She stammered. Tears filled her eyes. "You want me to leave?"

"No. But, you do," he continued to yell.

"I want you to stop yelling at me," she said as tears spilled onto her cheek.

He looked at her tears. "I don't believe this," he said as he sat down. "You screw up and I feel like the bad guy."

"No one's the bad guy," she said and kneeled in front of him. "I just made a mistake."

"Do you realize how angry I am with you?" He asked without looking at her.

"Probably about as angry as I was when you went to that strip club. And, I didn't yell," she pointed out. "I even slept in your arms as if nothing had happened," she said as she took his hands in hers.

He snatched his hands out of her grip and finally looked at her. His eyes were filled with so much anger and hurt. And, that's when she realized, she hadn't just angered him, she had hurt him, as well.

He stood up and left out of the room without saying a word.

"Way to go, Olivia," she whispered to herself as she watched him make his way to the gym.

By the time Fitz came back from working out, Olivia was already in bed, but not asleep. She watched as he silently went in the bathroom to shower, and then got in bed with his back to her. She knew he had to be still angry with her, because he knew how much that hurt her. But, she refused to sleep like that. She turned over and wrapped her arm around Fitz's midsection. He grabbed her hand and tried to move it.

"Don't," she softly protested.

"Liv."

She placed a small kiss on his back.

"I'm not in the mood," he told her.

"I know. But, I just want you to talk to me. Please. Honey, just talk to me," she pleaded.

She waited, but he didn't say anything. But, he also didn't move her arm that was still wrapped around him, which she took as a positive. She nudged him onto his back and softly kissed his lips. When he didn't protest, she kissed him again and again until he was kissing her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered repeatedly in between kisses.

"I know," he whispered, finally acknowledging her apology. He allowed his hands to roam over her body and tried to pull her body on top of his, but she resisted and broke their kiss, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Talk to me," she whispered as she looked in his eyes. "Please."

His expression softened and he placed a hand behind her head, gently bringing her forehead down to his lips for a soothing kiss. Then, he nestled her in his arms, securely wrapping both of his arms around her.

"I don't really know how to express anger unless I'm yelling or hitting something," he finally said. "And, I wanted to yell at you. I wanted you to know just how angry I was. I'm sorry."

"No baby, that's normal. Let me know you're angry. Just don't yell at me. It makes me feel small. And, I don't like feeling that way." She looked up at him. "Especially with you. I shouldn't feel that way in my home with my husband."

"I hear you," he said and kissed her forehead. "I hear you. Now, I need you to hear this," he shifted gears. "From now on, when I make a decision about the team, I need you to just go with it. No questions or anything. Coaches, firing, quitting, hiring, whatever, those decisions are made by me and Phil. Not me and you. And, I know that's how we've done everything else. But, not this. You gotta let me run my team, Livvie. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. And, for the record, I wasn't trying to undermine you or anything like that. I was just trying to fix what I felt like I messed up."

"I know."  
"But, you were right. He's an ass. I can't believe what he said when I was at his place."

Fitz groaned in frustration and sat up. "See, this is why I was pissed," he began. And, she knew he was angry all over again. "What did he say to you? Word for word, tell me exactly what he said."

Olivia sat up. "I don't exactly remember word for word. He did ask if I was there to beg him to come back. I told him I was. He asked me to leave." She looked away as she thought about the last thing that he said to her.

"What?" Fitz questioned.

"He called me a bitch and told me to get off his property, unless I wanted him to show me what it's like to be with a man who knows how to control his woman." There was no way she could forget those words, if she tried.

"Son of a bitch," Fitz exclaimed as he jumped up from the bed. Olivia sat up on her knees as she watched him pace back and forth like a caged animal before punching the wall, putting a noticeable hole in it.

"Why don't you listen to me?" He exclaimed.

"Fitz, it's okay. I'm okay."

"It's not okay," he yelled.

Her heart sank. They had just discussed this. "Fitz," she pleaded.

He slumped against a wall and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry." He made his way back to her. He took another deep breath and dropped his head. "You went to his home, Liv. What if he had hurt you? I wouldn't have been there to protect you. And, the thought of you being alone with him where he could possibly hurt you…" She grabbed his hands that were now trembling. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't do that again. What if he would've..." He stopped and shook his head.

She saw fear in his eyes and knew there was more. Something that he wasn't telling her.

"Fitz, what aren't you telling me?"

He sighed. "I glimpsed his files today, and there's a couple of dismissed sexual assault cases against him. I asked Phil about them and he said that they paid them off before the media got wind of it. Liv, you put yourself in danger. And, I know there's no way that you could know that. Hell, I didn't even know it and he worked for me. I keep thinking about what could have happened, and then you tell me he said some foul shit like that?"

"But, nothing happened." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. "I'm okay. And, I will listen to you from now on." She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked in his eyes so that he would know that she was serious. "I promise."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"I'm okay," she assured him again with a gentle kiss. She placed his hand on her stomach. "We're okay."

With his forehead still resting against hers, he whispered. "I need to find other ways to deal with my anger, especially when I'm angry with you."

"Hot, angry sex," she suggested, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I like the sound of that," he said and kissed her. "However, no angry sex while you're pregnant."

She pulled back and looked at him. "What the hell are you planning to doing to me?"

He smirked. "Don't worry. You'll love it."

She smiled. "I'm sure. But, how about gentle lovemaking for now?"

He smirked. "We do need to make up."

He placed his hands on either side of her face and covered her mouth with his. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth as it danced with hers. He slipped his hands beneath his pajama shirt that she was wearing, lingering at the curve of her hips, before his hands slipped over her the lace of her panties, caressing her firm backside.

The touch of his hands was warm and electrifying on her bare skin. She moaned with each caress and embrace of his hands. With a firm squeeze, he pulled her against his hard, rigid length and she whimpered. "I need you now," she whispered. She moved back on the bed and Fitz followed her lead until she was reclining on the bed with his body over hers. He sat back on his knees and watched her as she positioned pillows underneath her. She lay back, and beckoned him to her. He smiled and kissed her deeply as he unbuttoned her shirt, and pushed it from her body. She moved her hands over the muscular planes of his chest and abs, until her fingers reached the band of his sweatpants that she eagerly pushed down.

"Baby, we've got time," he whispered.

"But, I don't want us to take our time. I want you now."

Determined to take his time despite his wife's eagerness, Fitz slowly slipped the lacey panties over her hips and down her silky smooth legs, starting with a gentle caress of his thumb and ending with a tender embrace of his fingers.

He slipped his hand between her thighs, gently touching her delicate flesh. Her hips instinctively rose off the bed. But, she placed a hand on his, stopping his ministrations.

He leaned down and kissed her. "But, I want to touch you and watch you," he whispered against her lips and gazed into her eyes. "Feel your silk against my fingertips," he whispered. "Watch you go from want and need to pleasure and then satisfaction. Look in your eyes and see every moment. Can I? Can I touch you and watch you?"

His voice. His voice was pure sex, and at that point, she was dripping with desire.

"Yes," she breathed.

Once again, his hand slipped between her thighs and she gave a moan of pleasure as he touched her. His eyes never left hers. He glided a single strong finger along her slit, drawing moisture from her core. She melted against his fingers as he teased her bundle of nerves with beautiful expertise. Continuing to massage the nub with his thumb as he slid first one and then a second finger inside her drawing out a soft cry of need. Her body clinched around his fingers as they pushed deeper inside her with each stroke. Her hips rose to meet the thrusts of his fingers as they moved in and out of her in slow deliberate strokes, prolonging her release.

"Fitz please," she begged. His touch and the intensity in his eyes as he held her gaze had her drunk with lust. They both knew she was close to her release.

"Not yet," he whispered as he continued to gaze into her eyes and slowly pump his fingers inside her. "Can you hold on just a little longer?" He brushed her hair back from her face. "You're so beautiful."

And, that did it. She came hard, crying out as her essence coated his hand. She held onto him while her body trembled with pleasure.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"I know you wanted to -"

He cut her off. "I got exactly what I wanted. Now, I'm going to give you what you want," he said with a smirk. He lowered his body over hers, supporting himself on his hands, careful not to put his weight on her at all and slowly entered her velvet warmth. They both sighed once he was fully inside her.

"God, you feel good," he said and began to move in and out of her at a slow, delicious pace, going deeper and deeper. Her moans rang out throughout the room.

"It's so good," she moaned as she gripped the sheets before grabbing his hands. When he was certain he could no longer hold himself up in that position, he flipped them over, with her straddling his waist. Olivia's back bowed as she lowered herself, taking him inch by glorious inch. With his hands on her hips, Fitz guided her up and down the length of him as she rocked against him. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as his thick, hard flesh continuously hit her spot, pleasure radiating through her body.

With her hands on his chest, their movements increased as they both moved harder and faster, her downward stroke meeting his upward thrusts as he drove himself hot and hard inside of her.

"Don't stop," she begged as her body quivered.

"Oh Fitz," she moaned his name. "You feel so -"

Her body convulsed as she was hit with wave upon wave of erotic pleasure and Fitz came inside her. She collapsed against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. Then she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" He wanted to know.

"We have the best sex after fights."

He chuckled. "I guess we do."

/

The next day, the Tigers were in clean up mode. And as much as Olivia wanted to help, she stayed out of it. Cyrus offered some advice on what they should do. And, Olivia even kept herself from asking what it was. She had to realize that she didn't clean up messes anymore. And, if they needed her for anything, it would be to make a statement as the offensive coordinator nothing more.

Fitz called her around noon and told her to turn the TV to Edison's show.

"We got Coach Thomas on the line to address the statements made by Coach Jones yesterday," Edison began. "Coach Thomas, how are you doing?"

"I could be better, " Coach Thomas said.

"So, let's get right to it," Edison said. "Coach Jones's statements –"

"Are completely false," Coach Thomas cut him off. "We were in a coaches meeting and he rudely expressed his displeasure of having to work with a lady coach. And, then he quit. That's all that happened on our end," he clarified.

"And, his statement about Coach Grant coming to his house."

"She felt bad," Coach Thomas said. "Because that's the kind of person she is. And, she wanted to know if there was anything she could do to make things easier for him. But, what she didn't know is that Coach Jones is a sexist, and there is nothing she could do to make things easier for him, other than quit. And, we don't want that. The lady knows her stuff. And, I can say as the head coach that I would rather have Coach Grant over Coach Jones any day."

"There you have it, folks," Edison said. "Thank you, Coach Thomas for calling in and clearing that up for everyone."

"Thank you for allowing me to," Coach Thomas said.

"Well, what do you think," Fitz asked her.

"It was perfect," Olivia told him.

"I agree." He was quiet for a minute before he said, "I think we should give Edison the exclusive."

"So do I," Olivia agreed.

/

Olivia woke up to the sound of banging with Fitz missing from bed. She got up and followed the noise to the next room. She was shocked to see Fitz putting the baby crib together. She smiled as she watched him struggling to fit the pieces together. She leaned against the doorframe and just watched him for a while before he finally looked up and saw her.

"Good morning." He walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning. You've been busy."

He grinned. "I have. Come here," he said as he took her hands and pulled her into the room. "Look," he said, excitedly pointing to the glider and ottoman they had delivered with the crib.

"You put it together," she said, eyeing it skeptically.

"Test it out," Fitz said.

Olivia looked at him. "I'm not going to end up on my ass, am I?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

She eyed him and cautiously sat down. The chair felt surprisingly sturdy. She smiled and gently rocked back and forth. "You did this all by yourself?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Wow. You just got ten times hotter," she said, looking him up and down.

"Is that right?" He asked. He placed a hand on the arms of either side of the rocking chair and leaned down and kissed her.

"Mm-hmm. But, I'm hungry."

"Good," he said. "Because I have to finish this. And, you are a beautiful distraction."

She stood up. "Oh. I'll be back," she said.

Olivia sat in her newly put together glider, eating her breakfast of fruit and yogurt while she watched Fitz put the baby crib together. She was so shocked that he actually knew what he was doing. She just knew they were going to have to call someone to do it, but he was handling it. And, it was a beautiful thing to watch as his biceps and back muscles flexed underneath his shirt.

Fitz wiped sweat from his brow and looked at her. "What?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing." He was wearing sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, and he couldn't have been sexier if he tried. But, as sexually turned on as she was by the movements of his body, the fact that he was working so tirelessly putting their baby's crib together just made her love him more. She couldn't wait until the three of them were finally together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Your Love

Olivia basked in the pleasure of having someone else do her hair and make-up. She didn't know why they were making such a fuss for such a short interview, but she could definitely get used to it. Not the attention. But, having someone else do her hair and makeup and being pampered a bit was nice.

She wasn't really looking forward to the interview with Edison, but she had to do it. Well, she didn't have to, but doing her first interview with Edison would prepare her for all of her future interviews. She knew she would get more interviews than most offensive coordinator. It came with her gender, and she was trying to accept it. Knowing that she could trust Edison to ease her into the whole interviewing process is what made her decide to call him for her first interview before they started minicamps and the media would be all over her. It was going to be a short interview, just something to get her ready.

She looked over at Fitz who was standing by the door with Harrison. She couldn't miss the pride on his face. He smiled and winked at her, settling the few butterflies in her stomach. He looked at his phone and then walked over to her.

"I have to go take care of something. I'll be right back."

He leaned down and kissed her before leaving her office.

"Hey, you're messing up my hard work," the makeup artist jokingly scolded.

After they finished with her makeup and hair, she got dressed in the dress she had helped pick out. It was a blue, petal sleeved midi dress with a back split. It was the first time she had really dressed up since she started to show. And, she intended to enjoy it. By the time she finished dressing, Edison had made it to her office where they were doing the interview. And, that made it so much more real. And, she got super nervous.

"Hello Olivia," he greeted her. "Thanks for doing the interview with me."

"You're welcome."

"Don't be nervous. It's just the two of us having a conversation," he said, hoping to relax her.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Where the hell was Fitz? She went over to Harrison, hoping he would help calm her nerves. Initially she had told him that he didn't have to be there, but at that moment, she was glad that he didn't listen.

"Why am I so nervous," she exclaimed.

"Probably because you've never done this before. You've always been the one telling people how to conduct themselves in the interview," Harrison told her.

She smiled. "I know."

"Good. Now, you just need to relax."

"I am relaxed," Olivia quickly said with irritation that matched her expression.

"That did not sound relaxed," Harrison noted.

She sighed and tried not to rub her hand over her face. "Where is my husband? I need a hug and a kiss, and then I'll be relaxed."

"Let me go find him, because I'm not kissing you," Harrison told her.

"I'm right here," Fitz said, as he walked in the room.

Olivia sighed. She could feel tension leaving her body at the sight of him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I don't know what kind of voodoo magic that is," Harrison began, noting that Olivia suddenly looked and sounded very relaxed. "But, you're going to stay in here while this interview is happening," he told Fitz.

"Of course," Fitz agreed. He pulled Olivia to him in a hug and gently kissed her lips. "You're going to be perfect," he told her. "I'll be over here," he said, nodding towards the door. "Right in your line of sight."

"Okay," she said.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I can conquer the world," she said.

"Then, go do it," he said and kissed her again.

Once the lights and mics were adjusted, the interview began.

"I'm here with Olivia Grant, the first female offensive coordinator ever," Edison began. "Thank you for agreeing to do this interview," he thanked her again.

"You're welcome," Olivia said.

"You're making quite a historical mark in football," Edison pointed out.

"I know," Olivia said with a smile.

"You don't come from a known football background. But, you've been around the sport all of your life. What's it like stepping into a coaching position?"

"Coach Thomas is great. I'm learning a lot from him. Like you said, I'm new. But, he's been listening to my ideas and said he's going to let me handle the offense my way."

"From an offensive coordinator's perspective, what is the biggest thing you're looking forward to as far as developing and getting the offense ready for the season?"

That was a question she was prepared for. "Mental and physical toughness. Making sure our quarterback is ready. He's not a rookie anymore, but he hasn't had to play many games where it was up to him to win. He had a couple of games last season when Fitz got hurt, but other than that, he's basically been on mop up duty. So, the goal is to make sure that he's ready, mentally and physically. That he can read defense, and call audibles, if necessary. And, to make sure that we can execute the plays to the best of our abilities. Everyone has a role. And, the goal is to make sure everyone is the best in that role, outworking the guy across from him."

"You can't do any more than that," Edison commented.

"You really can't. It's up to the players after that."

"Speaking of the players, do they respond well to you?"

"They do."

"There are a lot of doubters, how do you shut them up?"

"By winning," she simply stated, but decided to expound on it a little bit. "Everyone who watches football is an armchair coach. So, I was sure all of my coaching would be done from the living room. But, I have the privilege of being married to a great quarterback who was actually listening to my Sunday mumblings and took them to his coaches, and they were able to turn the team around with those suggestions. I'm blessed that he believed in me enough to offer me this job when it became available."

"I knew it," Edison began. "I knew those suggestions came from you."

Olivia smiled. "They did."

"What was it like for you when Fitzgerald offered you the job?"

"Surreal. At first I said no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." She looked over at Fitz and smiled as she remembered how relentless he was.

"How did he convince you to change your mind?"

"He didn't. My mom actually did. And, I'm glad she did."

"How?"

She opened her mouth to talk about the conversation she had with her mom, but quickly closed it and shook her head. "It's a private conversation, and I'm going to let it stay that way. But, I'll just say she reminded me of some of my childhood dreams."

"I'm going to go ahead and address the elephant in the room. You're pregnant," his voice cracked. It was just a little, but Olivia heard it. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How is that going to work?"

"More than likely, I will probably coach my first couple of games from the box. I'll prefer to be on the sidelines, but I'll do what I have to do. We'll make it work."

"What's it like being married to your boss?"

She smiled as she looked over at Fitz again. "It's fine. He's great. And, he finally gets to be the boss somewhere," she joked.

"There are a lot of women and girls looking at you," Edison pointed out the obvious. "You're the first to be an offensive coordinator? What's that like?"

"Well, it's a lot of pressure," she admitted. "But, I'm okay with it. Some women love this sport just as much as men. And, we should be an active part of it. Realistically speaking, we'll never play with the guys, but there are so many other ways to involve us. This is just one way."

"I agree. Thank you for sitting down with me for a few minutes today."

"You're welcome."

And, just like that, the interview was over. Fitz rushed over to her and hugged her. "You were great," he whispered.

"Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Can you give me a minute?"

He nodded and left the room. She had a feeling, he knew what she wanted and needed to do. She turned to Edison. "Thank you," she said to him. "You made that easy."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"How are you?" She wanted to know. "Really. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," he told her. "Learning a lot about being a father. It's a new experience every day."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that," she said with sincerity.

He smiled, knowing she meant it.

"Well, it was good seeing you again." She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Liv, congratulations again."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Come on, Liv. You haven't liked any of them," Fitz complained. He was massaging her feet while they were trying to decide what they were going to name the baby, but Olivia didn't like any of the names he suggested.

"Lies. I liked Faith."

"That's the only one. And, you weren't even sold on that," he pointed out

Olivia shrugged.

He sighed. "Changing the subject. You were amazing today," he said, referring to her interview.

"Thank you. I was so nervous before you got there."

"I don't know why. You were perfect. He placed his hand on her belly and caressed it. "Your mommy was perfection today, little unnamed baby."

Olivia tried not to laugh. "Don't call her that."

"Well, she doesn't have a name," he reminded her.  
"I have one that I've been thinking about," she confessed.

"Well, why haven't you said anything?"

"Because you're stuck on this crazy tradition. And, I don't want to tell you and you not like it, because it's not an "F" or "O" name."

"I promise I'll consider it," Fitz told her.

"You promise? Because I kinda love it."

"I promise," Fitz assured her. "Now, tell me what it is."

"Helena Grace," she said, quietly.

"Helena Grace," he repeated. "I don't know. But, my mom's middle name is Grace."

"I know. My mom's middle name is Helena."

Fitz smiled. "You want to name her after her grandmothers. I love it. And, I know they will love it too."

"We could call her Lainey or Gracie," Olivia added.

"Lainey, it is." He placed his hand on her stomach. "What do you think little lady? You like Helena Grace?" When he didn't feel any movement, he looked at her. "I don't know, Livvie, she's not saying anything. Maybe she doesn't like it."

"She's not saying anything, because she's sleeping," Olivia told him.

Fitz looked over at the clock. "You're right." Their daughter had developed a regular sleeping schedule over the course of the past weeks. She would be super active most of the day, but would be sleep around ten o'clock.

"And, I should join her," Olivia added.

"I think," Fitz began leaning over and kissing her neck. "That we," he kissed her neck again. "Should take advantage," he kissed her chin. "Of the sleeping baby." He kissed her fully on the lips.

She returned the kiss and cupped his face before gently pulling away. "You're cute. And, incredibly sexy, but I'm tired."

"Tired? No," Fitz exclaimed dramatically.

"You try carrying around another person all day."

"Fine." He stretched out on the bed. "Come here," he said and held his arms out to her. "I'll just hold you while you sleep," he said as she settled in his arms.

"What?" She asked. She could tell there was something else on his mind.

He sighed. "Are you sure this isn't too much for you?"

"No. Not that it matters."

"It does."

"I'm fine. Sometimes, it's a little more than I expected, but I'm fine," she assured him.

"Okay." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In the middle of the night, Olivia reluctantly rolled away from Fitz. As much as she loved sleeping cuddled up to him, she just couldn't do it anymore. Every night, she tried, but she would end up having to separate from him. It was just too hot. She grabbed her phone and lowered the temperature in the house. She knew the exact moment it got too cold for Fitz, because he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, again. She moved his arm and got up to get him an extra blanket.

She passed by the nursery, and like every other time she walked by it, she stepped inside just to take a look around. It was such a labor of love for both of them with Fitz putting the furniture together and her decorating. It was perfect in every way. Her favorite piece of furniture in the entire room was the glider. She could just picture herself with little Lainey nestled close to her for feedings or just cuddles. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself happy and excitedly looking forward to be a new mother. As she stood over the crib, she thought about how much her life had changed since she's found out she was pregnant. At first she was going to be mommy who was an agent. Then, she was going to be an unemployed mommy. Now, she was a mommy who was an offensive coordinator. As a woman, she loved being the first offensive coordinator. But, as a mother, she would have preferred to be unemployed. She wanted to devote all of her time to their baby. And, she couldn't do that anymore. She started to feel selfish and thoughtless for taking the job. She should have said no and meant it. Why didn't she think about her baby?

Fitz woke up to the sound of something falling. He immediately noticed that Olivia wasn't in bed.

"Liv?" He called.

He jumped up and tried to remember what direction he heard the sound come from. He found her in the nursery slumped over the crib. When he got closer to her, he realized that she was having a panic attack.

"Hey, I'm right here," he said, turning her head so that she could look at him. "I'm right here." When her eyes locked with his, he started breathing with her. When she was finally in control again, she collapsed in his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back as he held her close. He looked over and saw that the baby mobile over the nursery had fallen. That must have been the crash that he heard. He wanted so desperately to ask her what had happened. But, he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," he said, leading her out of the room.

"I was going to get you a blanket," she said.

"What?"

"I turned the air down, so I got up to get you an extra blanket so you wouldn't be cold," she told him.

"Oh."

He went to the linen closet and grabbed an extra blanket.

When they got in bed, Olivia reached for him, pulling him close to her in a spooning position.

After a while she whispered, "You're hot."

But, when he tried to move she grabbed him. "Don't move. Can we just turn the air down some more?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his phone and adjusted the temperature again. He was going to be freezing by morning, even with the extra blanket. But, he stayed cuddled up to her, knowing that she needed him.

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she realized that they were both super late.

"Fitz," she exclaimed as she moved out of his embrace. "We're late."

"No we're not," he grumbled as he pulled her back to him.

She looked back at the clock. "It's almost nine o'clock. What do you mean no we're not?"

"I told them we weren't coming in today."

"Why would you do that?" She demanded.

"Because I'm starting to feel like this is too much for you and you just aren't telling me."

"You're starting to believe the job you begged me to take us too much for me? That's rich."

He could tell by her tone where this was heading. "Liv, I don't want to argue."

"Then, you shouldn't have made a decision for me like I'm some kind of invalid."

"Yes I made a decision for my wife and my child. So sue me."

"My panic attack had nothing to do with this job," she countered.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know. Maybe ask."

"For what? You're just going to tell me you're not ready to talk about it."

She was prepared to continue to argue with him, but that stop her. She clamped her mouth shut and glared at him. He was right. She wasn't ready to talk about it, but thinking about it had her right on the verge of another panic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, tears were flowing from them.

Fitz immediately grabbed her in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm a horrible mother," she sobbed.

"What?"

"I'm a horrible mother," she repeated.

"How can you be horrible? She isn't even here yet."

"And, I'm already making horrible, selfish decisions," she cried.

Fitz gently took her face in his hands. "Talk to me. Tell me what's got you so upset."

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I shouldn't have taken the coaching job. I should have said no and meant it. I'm not going to have the time I want or need as a first time mother. And, I'm going to have to get a nanny. I don't want a nanny. Why didn't I think of all this?"

"But, you did. You mentioned some of this to me in the beginning," Fitz reminded her.

"I didn't mean it," she confessed.

Fitz wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "Livvie, if you want to quit, you can quit. Don't worry about me, the team, or anybody else. Just you and our baby. Do what you feel is best for the two of you."

She frowned. "I want the job. But, I feel like having the job will make me a horrible mom."

"It won't. With all the love you have, there's no way you could be a horrible mom. Not to mention the love I have for her, and the love of all of our family and friends. Our little girl will feel loved, not neglected. And, sweetie, she has grandparents. You don't need to have a nanny, if you don't want one."

"We can't just assume that our parents will want to spend their free time, changing diapers," she told him. "She's our responsibility, not theirs."

"Need I remind you that my mom had a nursery decorated before we did? She'll never admit it, but she gets kind of lonely in that big house by herself. She will welcome any time with her granddaughter."

"I don't know, Fitz. I don't like just assuming."

"Hold on." Fitz got his phone and called Edith, placing her on speaker so Olivia could hear.

"Hi mom," he greeted her when she answered.

"Hi Edith," Olivia chimed in.

"Well, it's my two favorite people."

"Mom, we're going over our schedules, trying to figure out how we're going to manage our schedules with the team once the baby gets here," Fitz told her.

"I will keep the baby any time you need," Edith quickly said, and Fitz gave Olivia an "I told you so" look.

"Are you sure, Edith?" Olivia questioned. "We don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Honey, I want to. I'm so looking forward to being a grandmother."

"Okay," Olivia agreed. "Thank you, Edith."

"Honey, that's what grandmothers are for."

Once they hung up, Fitz turned to Olivia and grinned.

Olivia returned his cheeky expression. "Thank you. Because I was feeling like the worst mother ever. I'm still not completely okay about it. But, knowing that our daughter will be cared for by her grandmother, instead of a stranger, makes it a lot better.

"I think I deserve a kiss," Fitz said.

"Oh, you deserve more than a kiss. And, since we're playing hooky today," she began as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. She paused when she saw another shirt underneath it.

"What? You have it freezing in here, now," he said in his defense.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Let's see if I can get you all hot and bothered."

* * *

They were deep in OTA's and they were both loving every minute of it. Olivia was in her element. And, Fitz loved seeing her like that. She was excelling. And, the guys were responding to her. As far as he knew, no one had to be told or reminded that she was a coach and they had to treat her with respect. He often worried about her being on the field in the thick of things while she was pregnant. But, she was handling it. Most of the questions the head coach got from the media centered on Olivia. They wanted to know what she was like as a coach. Did the players respond well to her? Did she have to fight to get respect? Things like that. Throughout that practice, their cameras were focused on Olivia. And, even the media had to admit from merely watching her that she had exceeded their expectations. She looked in control and had a very authoritative presence on the field, which the players were responding to.

A lot of days, he would push his work aside just to watch her, and he would have to spend the rest of the day catching up and they often wouldn't get home until late.

Olivia walked in his office. "Hi," she walked over and kissed him.

"Hi." He returned the kiss.

She sat on the edge of his desk. "Can we go home? I'm ready to go."

"I still have some work to finish up," he told her.

"Maybe if you would spend your day doing your work, instead of watching me all day we could get home at a decent hour," she said with a smirk.

He looked at her in amazement. She was so focused during practice, that he thought that she didn't know that he was ever out there.

"What? You didn't think I knew you were watching me?"

"No. I always try to remain inconspicuous."

"Seriously? Fitz, I always know when you're out there."

"How?"

She smiled and caressed his face. "I look for you."

He grinned. "So you want me to watch you?"

"If you want to, and have the time, sure."

"So, it's worth it that I'm behind on my work."

She shook her head. "Not today. I'm tired and my feet hurt," she told him.

He reached for her foot, but she knocked his hands away. "Finish what you're doing." She got up and stretched out on his couch. "I'm never riding with you again," she announced.

"What do you mean? You always ride with me."

"Well, today I want to go home and you're not ready. So, never again."

"Isn't that a little dramatic."

She shook her head. "No."

He tried to finish up what he was doing, but his focus was on the anger he felt from her. "Are you really angry with me?" He wanted to know.

"Not with you. Just the situation. I want to go home, take a shower, and cuddle with you while you massage my feet." She paused. "And maybe have sex."

He immediately closed his laptop. "Come on. Let's go. I'll come in early and get a head start while you're still sleeping."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she got up. "You're so easy."

* * *

Fitz wiped the sleep from his eyes as he walked through the house, searching for Olivia. Now, whenever he woke up and she wasn't in bed, he got nervous, thinking she was somewhere all by herself having a panic attack. But, he found her in the kitchen, sitting at the island, eating some fruit.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hi."

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said as he walked up to her and stood in front of her, moving her legs apart so that he could stand between them.

"I couldn't sleep. And, I was hungry," she said and kissed him.

"Mmm. I woke up hungry too."

"Want some," Olivia held her bowl of fruit out to him.

"That's not what I woke up wanting." He took the bowl of fruit from her and placed it behind her on the counter. Then, kissed her again. He licked her lips and she parted them, welcoming his warm tongue inside. She moved her hands to his hair and face as their tongues moved against each other. "I," he began as he kissed her neck. "Had my mind on something else." Each word was punctuated with a kiss as he kissed down the front of her shirt, stopping to remove her shirt and panties.

He kissed her neck slowly, biting gently, savoring every inch of her. He placed her thighs over his shoulders and suckled the inside of both until he reached her center. Slowly and rhythmically, he moved his tongue all over, tasting her everywhere. She gave a low moan, urging him on. He danced his tongue around, responding to her gasps and moans. He sucked gently on her clit and she let out a low, strangled cry.

With an arch in her back and a hand in his hair, she moaned loudly as she pulled him closer to her, grinding her hips against him. She heard and felt him moan against her and a new wave of juices flowed from her. She felt her toes curl as she uttered his name. Her moans mixed in with an occasional moan from him were all she heard as she felt her orgasm building inside of her, until she heard a shatter. Her eyes popped open and she saw Robbie standing at the entrance to the kitchen with her hand over her mouth and a shattered phone at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and rushed out.

"Fitz." Olivia called in an urgent whisper and frantically pushed on his head to stop him once she got over the initial shock.

Totally oblivious to what had just happened, he gave a defiant no, and grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to his mouth.

"Fitz stop." She continued to try to push him away until he looked up.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed that she stopped him.

"Robbie saw us."

"What?" He stood up.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," Olivia panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Fitz calmly asked.

"Why are you so calm?" she asked clearly annoyed that he seemed perfectly fine with what had just happened.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, since you're so calm, you're going to be the one to apologize," she told him.

"For what?" Fitz exclaimed.

"She was probably coming in here to get started on breakfast," Olivia said, glancing at the clock. "All she would have found was me in here eating fruit, if you hadn't come in here all horny. Now, give me my clothes."

"But, I'm not done," he said, moving back to his knees.

"Yes you are," she said, pulling him back up.

"Come on, Liv. Please," he said and tried to move his hand between her legs.

"Fitz." She put her hand on his, stopping him.

He sighed and picked her panties and tank top up off of the floor.

"Now, help me down."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her down. "We'll finish this later," he whispered in her ear.

"No we won't. And, since you're so unbothered, you can clean up in here," she said as she left out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Kasey," Fitz answered his phone. "This is a surprise. How are you?"

"I will be great if you answer one question for me," she said.

"You got it."

"Are we having a boy or girl?" She asked.

"Nope," Fitz said, shaking his head. "You're going to have to ask Liv that."

"I did," Kasey groaned. "She won't tell me anything."

"I can't tell you either," Fitz told her.

"You're so whipped," Kasey stated. "So whipped."

Fitz laughed. "I know."

"It's not funny. How am I going to plan a baby shower, if I don't know if it's for a boy or girl," Kasey whined.

He hadn't heard anything about that. "You're planning a baby shower for Liv? When?"

"When she's here for my wedding," Kasey told him. "But, it's a surprise, so you better not say anything."

"I won't. But, isn't that week supposed to be all about you?"

"No. I mean, I guess. I'm getting married to the man I love, but Liv is having her first child. We can celebrate both," Kasey explained.

Fitz smiled. "That's so sweet and thoughtful, and I really wish I could tell you, but she would kill me."

"She doesn't have to know," Kasey pointed out.

"She wants to tell her mom first. I can't take that from her."

"Well, she should just call her and tell her," Kasey stated the obvious.

"She wants to do it face to face," Fitz clarified.

"Ugh. She told me that. I can't stand her sentimental ass."

Fitz laughed. "You know my Livvie. Are you positive you want to do a baby shower the week of your wedding? That won't be too much on you?"

"Says the man who got engaged and married in a couple of hours. I'll be fine. I have a great wedding planner, who's going to make sure I'm not even close to being stressed. And all of her family and friends will be here. Shit," she began. "I forgot to invite Cyrus ornery ass."

"Can you invite my mom, too?" Fitz asked. "She would hate to miss Liv's baby shower. And, I'm sure she would love to be at your wedding."

"Where have you been? Your mom already got her invitation and RSVP'd too," Kasey informed him.

"To your wedding?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't I gotten an invitation?" He jokingly asked. He didn't even know she had sent out invitations. But, she and Liv probably decided there was no need to send them one, since Liv was the matron of honor.

"You sir, also got your invitation and RSVP'd."

"What?" Fitz exclaimed.

Kasey laughed. "Talk to your wife. I gotta go, since I'm not getting the information I want. Tell Liv I'm changing her dress to an ugly one, since she won't tell me what we're having. Love y'all," she said and hung up.

Fitz got up and went to Olivia's office.

"Hi," he greeted her.

She smiled. "Hi handsome."

He kissed her and then sat on the couch. "Why haven't I seen Kasey's wedding invitation?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I didn't think you wanted to see it."

"Why not?"

"Guys don't usually care about that sort of thing."

"If it's important to you, it's important to me," he reminded her.

She got the invitation out of her purse, walked over to him and sat in his lap. "She must have called you to ask about the baby's sex," she said as she passed him the invitation.

He grinned. "Yeah."

"She's relentless," Olivia said with a laugh.

"She said she's getting you an ugly dress," Fitz told her.

Olivia laughed.

"I thought you would be home by now," Fitz noted.

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm kinda dreading going home and seeing Robbie," she admitted.

He chuckled and moved her hands from her face. "Livvie, what she saw was normal."

"It's not normal for your chef to walk in and see you having sex. Not normal at all. In fact, it's the opposite of normal. And, it's totally and completely embarrassing."

He kissed her cheek. "You're right," he agreed. "And, you shouldn't have to face the aftermath alone. Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Fitz smiled as he leaned against the bathroom counter. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was patiently waiting on Olivia to get out of the shower. She always looked like a goddess, emerging from the steam with water glistening on her smooth skin. She opened the shower door and her eyes immediately met his.

She grabbed a towel. "Do you mind?" She asked as she wrapped the towel around her body.

He furrowed his brows. "Mind what?"

"You're staring," she told him.

"Maybe I like what I see," he said as he took steps towards her.

"Fitz."

He placed his hands on her towel, but she grabbed his hands. "Stop," she whispered with her eyes lowered.

"Hey." He gently lifted her head so that he could look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me Livvie."

"It's nothing." She paused. "I...I just feel fat, uncomfortable, and unattractive," she whispered.

As far as he knew that was the first time she felt self-conscious during the pregnancy. "Oh Livvie. Honey, you're beautiful," he assured her.

"You have to say that," she told him.

"That's true," he said and smiled. "But, it doesn't change the truth. Do you know why I was standing out here? I was waiting to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful, sexiest woman in the world." He could tell she wasn't convinced and still felt self-conscious. He surprised her by scooping her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What does it look like?" He walked in the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He opened her towel and she quickly reached for it.

"Fitz, I really don't want to," her eyes met his for a moment before she glanced away. "I'm sorry."

"I know you don't. And that's okay. I don't know what it's like to be pregnant, so I don't know how or why you're feeling this way. Just let me take care of you for a minute," he pleaded with sincerity.

She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Wait right here," he said.

He went in the bathroom and came back out with a towel and softly patted her skin dry. Then, he took the moisturizer and gently started applying it to her body. Caressing her with his hands and eyes, loving every part of her.

She looked in his eyes, and there was no doubt that he thought she was beautiful. She didn't know how or why, because she had looked at that interview of her with and Edison over and over, and concluded that she looked like a whale. But, Fitz thought she was absolutely beautiful. That was evident in his eyes and his touch.

His touch wasn't sexual, but healing. Somehow with each caress she felt more and more beautiful. When he was finished, he looked at her and smiled. And, she had never felt more beautiful in her life.

He got up and got her clothes. Instead of his t-shirts, she was now sleeping in tank tops, because she was always hot. He quietly put her clothes on, allowing his fingers to caress her skin as he did.

When he was done, he caressed her cheek and looked in her eyes. "You are beautiful," he told her. "And, I need you to know that." He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Then, he took her in his arms and held her as they laid down. "Now, I'm going to spend the rest of the night gazing at the most beautiful woman in the world."

Olivia woke up the next morning in Fitz's arms. She felt the chill in the air, and she knew he had adjusted the thermostat so she wouldn't move away from him. She smiled when she noticed his flannel covered arm around her. She propped up on her elbow and caressed his cheek.

"You're amazing," she whispered as she gazed at him lovingly.

"You're kind of great yourself," he whispered and grinned.

She smiled. "I thought you were sleeping," she said and kissed him.

He opened his eyes. "I was. But, you touched me."

"My little gentle touch woke you up?"

"Your touch gives me life," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

"My charming husband."

"Your husband speaks the truth. So, did you sleep okay?" Fitz asked.

She quietly nodded "Last night was…" She paused. "Different. For me, anyway. I've never felt like that before. But, you knew exactly what I needed."

"I didn't," he admitted. "I really didn't. Well, I didn't know what all you needed. But, I knew you needed love."

She smiled. "Your love was exactly what I needed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I didn't really edit this. So, please excuse any and all errors.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Georgia

Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia's temple and she blushed as they patiently waited in line. They had decided to drive to Georgia just to spend some time with each other before the baby arrived. However, they hadn't factored in the frequent stops they would have to make for her for bathroom breaks and just to stretch her legs. But, they were making it work. They were currently standing at an ice cream vendor, getting ice cream.

"Here's your boring vanilla," Fitz said, passing her a cone of vanilla ice cream.

"Whatever. Just worry about your chocolate flavored toothpaste," she said referring to his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"It does not taste like toothpaste," he protested with a laugh as the vendor gave him his cone.

"I'll take your word for it," she said, slipping her hand into his.

They continued to walk around the park, enjoying their ice cream, until Olivia caught herself gazing at her husband. She smiled, thinking about just how much she loved him. He looked at her and smiled, and she blushed, annoying her own self. She couldn't believe she had become one of those people. But, here she was. And, she was perfectly okay with it.

"What?"

"I love you," she said.

He brought her hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. "Right back at ya."

She snatched her hand from his. "I'm over here professing my love for you, and all I get is a right back at ya? I take it back."

He laughed. "What? You can't take it back."

"I just did." She placed her hand on her stomach. "You see how your daddy is," she said to the baby.

He took her hand back in his. "You know I love you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Tell me anything."

"I tell you the truth."

"You're lucky you're cute," she said, she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Okay. I think I've walked around enough," she said. "Let's get back on the road."

He drove for the rest of the day, stopping for bathroom breaks and to eat dinner. He was going to try to get a few more hours, until he looked over at his wife curled up in the passenger seat, sleeping, with the hood of her hoodie pulled over her head with her two little french braids sticking out. He couldn't understand why she was freezing in the car, but burning up when she was asleep at home. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He decided that they had done enough traveling for the day. He wanted to get her to a bed where she could rest properly. He searched his GPS for a nice hotel nearby and called ahead to make reservations.

"Livvie," he gently nudged her to wake her up after he stopped.

She frowned as she opened her eyes. He could immediately tell that she was angry.

"I'm sorry," he said, and leaned in to kiss her. He knew that she preferred to be gently awakened with him softly kissing her. It was truly the only way he could wake her up without her being angry at him, especially now that she was pregnant. But, not being in a bed kind of threw him and he forgot.

She dodged his kiss and looked around. "Where are we?" She was angry and confused.

"Hotel," he told her.

"Why?" God, he needed a do over. She was so pissed, and a pregnant pissed Olivia was no fun.

"So, you can get some rest."

"Whatever."

He reached out his hand and helped her out of the car. She stumbled and leaned on him.

"It looks like I'm taking advantage of a drunk lady," he said as grabbed her luggage.

"Just get us to our room so I can take a shower and go back to sleep."

He checked them in and got his angry, sleepy wife upstairs to their suite.

"I'm going to go back downstairs and get my luggage," he told her.

She threw her hand up at him, waving him off.

He chuckled to himself as he left out. After about ten minutes, she would be back to her normal, pleasant self. But, those first ten minutes of waking her up out of her sleep incorrectly were pure hell. When he got back from the car, she was changing the pillowcases to the satin ones she had brought with her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I was so mean."

He smiled. "It's okay." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do." He smiled. "What do you want?"

She grinned. "McDonald's fries with ketchup."

"Liv, greasy food is going to make you sick," he reminded her.

"You think I don't know that," she snapped. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I know it's going to make me sick, but, I want it."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll be right back."

When he got back, she was sitting on the bed like a little kid waiting on her snack.

She reached for the bag of McDonald's. He held up another bag and pulled out a plate and a bottle of ketchup. He poured the two boxes of French fries in the plate with a large side of ketchup.

"Thank you," she said as she excitedly took the plate from him.

He sat on the bed and watched as she ate the fries like they were the best thing in the world. He reached over to grab one, but she slapped his hand away. Just when he was about to fake being offended, she snuggled into him and fed him one.

"Thank you," she said, reaching up for a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said and kissed her lips.

He turned the television on and they mindlessly watched old Nickelodeon shows and snacked on fries until Olivia rushed in the bathroom to throw up the fries she had just ate. Fitz followed her into the bathroom and held her two braids back as her body continued to heave and expell everything she had ate that day. Once she was finished, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got in the bed while Fitz showered.

After his shower, he got in bed and curled up next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He wanted to know.

"Like I shouldn't have ate those fries," she said with a light chuckle. "But better."

"Good." He placed his hands on her stomach. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She turned her head and kissed his lips. "Goodnight."

The next morning, they got up early, had breakfast and continued their trip. They were traveling along county roads, instead of the interstate because Fitz wanted to see the countryside.

"You're such a Yankee," Olivia teased.

"What? I didn't expect the tobacco crops to look like that. It just looked like a regular plant."

Olivia laughed. "Your amazement is so cute," she said as she continued to laugh.

Fitz turned the radio on. "Let's see if I can down out your laughter."

"I'm sorry," she said, taking his hand in hers. "I love you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Tell me anything."

She reached over the console and kissed his cheek.

He pulled over on the side of the road.

She sat up straight and looked around. "What's wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing. Dance with me," he said as he turned the radio up.

"Here?" She exclaimed.

He got out and then opened her door. "Here is perfect. The sun is setting. This song is perfect. This is perfect. Dance with me."

She placed her hands on his and stepped out of the car. He wrapped his arms around her and they swayed to the music and sung to each other. It was just them on a country road with fields of wild flowers around them with the sun setting in the distance as they danced and sang to each other "The Nearness of You" by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, until they heard a cow moo.

"What the hell," Fitz exclaimed when they both looked up and saw a black cow walking towards them. "Isn't he supposed to be in a fence?"

"He has obviously gotten out."

"You think he will walk up to us?" Fitz asked excitedly.

Olivia squinted as she noticed the ring in the cow's nose. "That's a bull, and we should go, because he is obviously aggressive. He has a ring in his nose," Olivia said as she opened her own door. Fitz quickly made his way to the driver's side and they drove off.

"No more stops tonight," Olivia said. "Not until we get home."

"Yes ma'am," Fitz laughed.

After a couple more hours, they finally made it. Before she could even ring the doorbell, her mother flung the door open and hugged her tight.

"Hi mom," Olivia said as she hugged her back.

"Look at my baby," Carol exclaimed. "You finally look pregnant," she said as she touched a hand to her growing belly.

"I feel like I'm getting bigger everyday," she admitted.

"Hi Fitz," Carol said as she hugged him.

"Hey Punkin," Oliver said as he hugged her. "And, little Punkin," he said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hey Daddy."

"Look at you waddling," Kasey said as she made her way inside.

"It's not a full waddle," Olivia said as she hugged Kasey and Tom.

"We weren't sure you were going to make it today," Edith said as she hugged Olivia and Fitz. She had taken a flight and made it there before Olivia and Fitz.

"Olivia demanded full speed ahead," Fitz said.

"After he almost got us killed by a bull," Olivia said.

"What?" Kasey exclaimed.

"Long story that we're not going to tell," Fitz said.

"Liv, are you tired, honey?" Carol asked.

"Definitely. Come on," she said, leading Fitz to the stairs. "We'll be right back."

Fitz grabbed their luggage and followed Olivia upstairs.

"This is my room." Olivia opened the door to her old bedroom.

"Not what I was expecting at all," Fitz said, stepping into the room and eyeing the black and gold Egyptian theme.

"What were you expecting?"

"All Alabama stuff," he admitted.

She laughed and picked up the elephant wearing an Alabama jersey off the bed. "Just Big Al."

"Wow," he said, walking around the room. "This is so you, though," he said touching the black and gold curtains of the canopy.

They put the luggage up and made their way back downstairs and spent the rest of the night talking and eating, until Kasey and Tom left and everyone called it a night.

After showering, Olivia made her way to her parents' bedroom and softly knocked on the door.

Her father opened the door. "Hey Punkin."

"Hey daddy. Mama, you got a minute?"

"Always."

"I'll go see what Fitz is up to," Oliver said.

"Can you have him bring me up a fan from the basement?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," Oliver said and left out.

"What's on your mind?" Carol asked and patted her lap.

Olivia smiled as she joined her mother on the bed, laying her head on her lap. "I'm going to have to stop doing this one day," she said, basking in the warmth and love of her mother's touch.

"Why?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm about to be a mother."

"Mothers need mothers," Carol said as she rubbed her hand over her daughter's head. "Do you need to talk? Or do you just need Mama?"

"Little bit of both?" Olivia said. She turned, looked at her mother.

"I'm having a girl," she whispered with a hand on her belly.

"Really," her mother exclaimed. "My little girl is having a little girl?"

Olivia nodded. "And I'm scared," she confessed.

"Of what?"

"Messing up. Ruining her life."

"Honey, you're going to mess up. But, you're not going to ruin her life. And I know that hearing that you're going to mess up isn't easy for you, because you're a perfectionist. But, you're going to have to let go of that as a mother."

"How? How did you do it? Still do it?"

"Well, I wasn't a perfectionist," Carol said softly.

"But, you were the perfect mother."

"Honey, I wasn't perfect. You and I both know that."

"You were close enough."

She bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love that you think that. And, hearing you say it warms my heart," she said as she wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry, mom, because if you cry, then I'm going to cry, and we're just going to be a mess."

Carol smiled. "You're right. And, to answer your question, like most mothers, when I was pregnant, I told myself I was going to be the best mother I could be. I realized when I was pregnant that I was housing a little person. That I was your home. And, I thought about what that meant. Home is supposed the place where you're safe, loved, and nurtured. It's the place you can't wait to get to at the end of the day, because when you get there, you're free. Your guard is down, and you can finally just relax and be yourself. And, I wanted to be that for you. I didn't always get it right, but I tried."

"Wow," Olivia said as she took in her mother's words. "I never thought about that. And, you were...are all of those things for me. If I can just be as good of a mom as you, I'll be okay."

"Just be her home," Carol said. "And, everything else will fall into place. My little girl is having a little girl."

* * *

Fitz knocked on Edith's door.

"It's open."

"Hey," Fitz said as he stepped inside the room and turned on the light. "Were you sleeping?"

"Not yet."

"How are you enjoying your stay?" He wanted to know. She had gotten there a few days before them, and seemed to be right at home.

"It's great," Edith said. "These are the nicest people in the world. I feel like I've known Carol all of my life."

"She is pretty great."

"What's on your mind?" Edith asked as she sat up in bed.

Fitz grinned and sat beside her. "I just wanted to tell you that we're having a girl."

"Are you serious?" Edith exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Yeah. You're finally getting a little girl to dress up and play with."

"Oh my goodness. I can't wait."

"Any names picked out?" Edith wanted to know.

"Helena Grace," he said with the biggest smile. "Naming her after her grandmothers. Both of your middle names.

"You're giving her my name," Edith said, dabbing at her eyes. "Honey, you have no idea how happy this makes me," she said and hugged him again. "I couldn't have asked for a better son and daughter-in-law."

"And, we couldn't have asked for a better mother."

* * *

"You sleeping in here tonight?" Oliver joked when he saw Olivia was still lying in their bed.

She grinned. "No. I was waiting on you. I wanted to tell you that you're going to have a granddaughter."

He smiled brightly. "A girl? A little Olivia?"

She nodded. "You think you're ready for a granddaugter?"

"You bet I am." He kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be the best grandfather ever."

"I know you are," Olivia said with a smile.

* * *

Olivia stretched and turned over to face Fitz. She gently caressed his cheek and watched him stir awake.

He smiled. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hi handsome."

"Hi."

She ran a hand down his chest. "I never thought flannel could be so sexy."

He grinned. "I never thought I would need it in June."

"I'm sorry I'm always hot. But, thank you for being so understanding about it."

"Of course."

She leaned down and kissed him, a soft gentle kiss that soon became very passionate.

Fitz pulled back a little. "I'm sure everyone is awake."

"I can be quiet," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned. "Lies. My mother heard you all the way on the other side of the house."

"That's because you wouldn't let me be quiet."

"And, you think I would let you be quiet this time?"

She shrugged. "That time we were only dating. We're married now. What do you think they think we're in here doing?"

"Sleeping like normal people," he replied.

"Or having sex like a normal, married couple," she countered.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nibbled on his ear. "And, I have a lock on my door that I can finally use." She moved her knee between his legs, feeling him harden against her. He gently pushed her leg away.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to discourage me?" She whispered.

"I'm not," he told her, but he wasn't very convincing.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're afraid of my dad."

"I'm not," he protested, but not enough to convince her.

"Honey, we're married."

"I know that Mrs. Grant."

"Then, act like it, Mr. Grant. Make love to your wife," she pushed.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"No. My parents get up at the crack of dawn every morning. My mom is probably cooking breakfast, and my dad is either watching the news or outside doing something. He's not down the hall in their room, if that's what you're thinking."

"Outside, hunh?"

"Outside," she whispered and nibbled on his ear again. "Can't hear a thing."

She straddled him and slowly started unbuttoning his pajama shirt. She licked her lips as his chest and abs came into view. She would never get over how beautifully sculpted his body was. She rubbed her hands muscles before pushing the shirt from his body, spreading her fingers along the expanse of his shoulders. She guided her fingers down his abdomen until she reached his pajama pants. She pushed them from his body and looked up at him a naughty glint in her eyes.

"I can be quiet," she whispered as she wrapped her hand around him. "But, can you?"

She caressed his harden member in her slender hand and slowly began to stroke him up and down with a slow, teasing manner that awakened his whole body. He watched her with glassy eyes as she gradually increased the speed of her hand. He felt his body begin to jerk beneath her and he started moaning.

"Shh," she shushed him as she continued to pleasure and torture him.

"Liv," he breathed out, reaching a hand out towards her.

She pushed his hand out of the way and lowered her head, taking him in her mouth.

He moaned at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth enveloping him along with the pressure of her tongue on him.

He quickly pulled her up off of him.

"Fitz," she whined.

He laughed quietly. "We're not doing this today. I know you. You'll have me moaning and screaming up in here, knowing we're supposed to be quiet.

He sat up and kissed her, dragging his lips across hers, lazily kissing her and taking her breath away. She tangled her fingers in his hair and enjoyed the feel and taste of his lips against hers. He unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. He pushed her panties from her hips. She lifted up a bit allowing him to push them to her knees. He moved his hand to her center and gently caressed her, adding just a little bit of pressure with the palm of his hand. She drew in a deep, shaky breath and he reclaimed her lips with his nibbling on them as he slowly moved his fingers through her slick folds.

"Fitz please," she breathed.

"What?"

"I want you inside me."

He positioned her on her hands and knees and entered her from behind. With long slow strokes he pumped in and out of her with his hands firmly gripping her hips.

"Harder," she whispered.

He deepened his stroke, giving her deep, hard thrusts, causing her to grab onto the headboard. He reached underneath her and grabbed her breasts that were bouncing with each thrust. She dropped her head to a pillow, muffling her moans. He moved his hand to her clit, stoking it as he continued to thrust deep inside her until they both came as quietly as they both could which wasn't all that quiet.

"Good morning," Fitz greeted Carol and Edith who were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Liv up yet?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. She'll be down in a minute," Fitz said as he grabbed a plate and started filling it up with breakfast. By the time he had gotten his food and orange juice, Olivia made it downstairs.

"Good morning," she greeted her mother and mother-in-law.

"Good morning," they both greeted her.

"Daddy outside?"

"You know your daddy," Carol said.

Olivia looked at Fitz with a smirk as she sat down beside him.

"Don't forget we're going to Granny's later," Carol reminded her.

"I remembered. I'm ready to see everyone."

* * *

"Look at you," Carla exclaimed as she walked up to Olivia and hugged her. "Can I?" She asked.

When Olivia nodded her head in approval, she placed both of her hands on her belly. "What you got in there?"

"A girl," Olivia said with a smile.

"Really? Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Hey Liv. Hey Fitz," Catelyn ran up to them.

"Hey Catelyn." Olivia said. "You're going to have to hug my legs," she joked. "I don't think this baby girl is going to let me bend down," she said with a hand on her stomach.

"The baby's a girl?" Catelyn exclaimed, totally forgetting about the hug as she put her hand on Liv's stomach.

"Catelyn ask," Carla reprimanded her.

"Ask what?" Catelyn wanted to know as she looked up at her mother.

"It's okay," Olivia assured her with a chuckle. "Everyone's not going to ask. And, that's okay. We're all family."

"You're better than me," Carla said. "I was cussing these fools out left and right."

Olivia laughed. "Let me go speak to Granny and Granddad. I'm sure I'm already in trouble for not coming by when I got here last night."

"Yeah. You probably are," Carla agreed.

"Come on," Olivia reached back and grabbed Fitz's hand. "She thinks you're cute and charming, so she'll probably forget to fuss at me."

"Just using me for my good looks," Fitz teased as they made their way to the kitchen where her grandmother was.

"Hi Granny," Olivia greeted her.

"Hey Punkin," her grandmother hugged her. "How's my great granddaughter?" She asked as she placed a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"Mama told you? She's fine," Olivia said with a smile.

"How are you handsome?" She asked Fitz as she hugged him.

He grinned. "I'm doing fine," Fitz said. "Happy to see you again."

"Ooh, he's so charming," Granny crooned.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to bring you any flowers this time."

"That's alright. You brought my punkin home safely."

"You didn't happen to make a sweet potato pie, did you?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't know you wanted one. You should have called me, and I would have had one ready."

"You didn't make one," Olivia exclaimed.

"Junior," she called Harrison into the kitchen.

"What's up, Liv? Fitz," Harrison greeted them.

"I need you to go to the store and get me some sweet potatoes."

"I thought you weren't making the pie," Harrison said.

"I didn't know that Fitz wanted one."

Harrison's smile dropped. "What? I've been asking for one since I got here."

"You eat my pie all the time. Just go get my sweet potatoes."

"Yes ma'am," Harrison said and left.

"Where's granddaddy?" Olivia asked.

"Outside."

Olivia made her way outside where she found her grandfather outside, monitoring the grills even though he wasn't the one grilling. There were three grills set up. Her father was at one, with her uncle Harry and CJ at the other two. There was also a dominoes and spades game going on. Kasey was sitting in Tom's lap at the spade's table.

Some of the guys were playing a game of football. They stopped and came over to greet Olivia and Fitz.

"Fitz, you wanna play?" Ethan asked and tossed him the football.

"Yeah." He turned to Olivia. "Do you mind?"

"It's not like you wore those gym shorts just for me," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Have fun." She wanted to smack his ass, but her grandfather was sitting right there, and she didn't think that would go over well.

"Hold up," Kasey stopped her when she turned to go back inside. "I'm coming with you," she said as she got up from Tom's lap.

"Hey, you're my good luck charm," Tom protested.

"You'll be fine," Kasey assured him and followed Olivia inside to the air conditioning.

"You know Granny is not going to run this air conditioner for about two weeks to make up for today," Kasey whispered to her.

Olivia laughed, because it was so true. At first, they used to think their grandparents didn't have the air conditioner on that often because they were just cold all of the time. They soon realized, however that they were just cheap.

"How long do you think Fitz is going to stay out there?" Kasey wondered.

"Probably until I pull him in. He'll never admit it, but he misses playing," Olivia said. "So, he was really looking forward to playing with the guys."

"Guess who's back," Harrison announced when he returned from the grocery store.

"No one cares," Kasey told him.

"You should. Since Fitz asked Granny for a sweet potato pie, she's making some. And, I have the sweet potatoes."

"Is his girlfriend here?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet."

"In or out," they heard Granny scold Desmond. "In or out. Pick one."

"But, dad told me to come get him a beer."

"Tell your father the same thing goes for him."

"Yes ma'am," Desmond agreed, happy to tell his father that he was also in trouble.

"The drinks are in the garage refrigerator," Whitley informed her son. "Open the outside door to the garage, so you won't have to come in or walk around to the front.

"Yes ma'am," he said and left back out.

"Where's Jason?" Olivia asked, realizing that she hadn't seen him yet.

"Tuscaloosa," Kasey told her.

"Are you serious?" Olivia laughed.

"Girl, I drove him there myself. If he had kept me up one more night, talking to Alicia, I was going to kill him."

"You mean they're actually talking and not texting," Hilary interjected.

"They like to hear each other's voices and breathing," Kasey said sarcastically.

"Oh, they're in love," Carla said.

"It's actually kind of cute," Kasey said.

"I can't believe Uncle Nate let him stay," Olivia said.

"Girl, he's with Marcus," Kasey told her. "Nate was pissed that he was even in the city."

Olivia laughed. "That's the Uncle Nate I know. So, where's Mackenzie?"

"In a back room, gossiping with Taylor," Carla told her.

"In other words, talking about boys," Olivia said, remembering their days of sneaking off to talk about nothing, but boys.

Catelyn came up to Olivia. "Where's Fitz," she wanted to know."

"Playing football," Olivia told her.

"But, I don't like football," Catelyn pouted. "Ooh, I know. We can be cheerleaders. Come on," she called to Cassandra. "Let's go be cheerleaders. I'll cheer for Fitz."

Carla laughed. "Liv, you better watch out."

"I am kinda worried," Olivia joked. "She's literally turning cartwheels for him."

"She'll be back inside as soon as Michael realizes what she's doing."

Sure enough within minutes, Catelyn came back inside, crying. "Mommy, daddy told me I had to come back inside."

"He didn't mean it," Carla said and wiped her tears away. "Come on," she said as she took her by the hand and led her back outside. Olivia and Kasey followed just to be nosey.

"Here you go Liv," Tom got up to give her his seat.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down.

"Hey Squirt," Trey called to Catelyn. "Wanna play?"

"Go ahead," Carla said when Catelyn looked at them.

"I told her to take her little fast butt inside," Michael said as Catelyn ran off.

"First of all," Carla began as she slid onto his lap. "She's not fast. She's five, and has a very normal crush. Secondly, I hate that word, fast, so don't call her that again. Third, she and Fitz are not about to have a torrid love affair. This crush will run its course."

"I don't like it," he grumbled.

"You'll survive."

"I guess."

Carla shook her head. "You're going to die when she actually starts dating."

"She's not ever going to date," he stated matter of factly.

Olivia looked over and saw Fitz teaching the girls how to throw a football. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. And, her heart melted as she envisioned him doing the same with their little girl. And, she wondered if he would be like Michael, determined to keep their little girl as his little girl as long as possible.

* * *

"Shut it off," Olivia grumbled and pulled the cover over her head.

Fitz reached over and grabbed his phone, turning the alarm off. He looked at the time and the black sky and groaned. It was four o'clock in the morning. He was going fishing with his father-in-law. But, he didn't understand why they had to go so damn early. He quietly got ready when all he wanted to do was climb back in bed with Olivia. He looked at her silhouette illuminated by the moon outside and pulled the sheet from her body.

"What are you doing?" She whined, reaching for the sheet.

He smirked and kissed her until she kissed him back. Then, he caressed her hip, following his touch with kisses, gently nipping at it, catching her panties between his teeth.

"Fitz," she whispered.

He responded by pulling her panties down her legs.

"Fitz, I'm trying to sleep," she whined.

"Not anymore," he said as he kissed and sucked on her thighs, his fingers grazing across her lips, making her squirm.

"Fitz," she placed a hand on his head. "You know my father is up," she softly protested, attempting to convince herself to push him away.

"Now, who's afraid of your dad?" He teased.

"I'm not. It's just that it's early, and it's super quiet in here. And, I'm sleepy."

"Do you really want me to stop," he asked and then kissed along her slit. "If you really want me to, I will," he continued, each kiss adding more pressure and tongue.

She gasped and trembled. "You know I don't, but-"

"Unless you tell me to stop…" he whispered in that deep baritone voice of his. He brushed his tongue across her slit, sighing and moaning in pleasure as he tasted her. "Please don't tell me to stop." He looked up at her with hungry eyes.

She whimpered and grabbed the pillow, placing it over her mouth and bit down on it as Fitz gave her an early morning orgasm.

Afterwards, Olivia held his face in her hands and kissed him. "Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"Because I want you," he said and licked her lips. "I still do." He rocked his hips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stop that. You're making me super horny. And, you know you have to go."

"I'm sure I have a little time."

"You don't," Olivia said, glancing at the clock.

"You sure?" He leaned in to kiss her again only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Fitz? You ready?" Oliver called out.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said. "Sorry," he whispered to Olivia.

"I'll see you tonight," she said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't you mean this afternoon? Surely you won't be gone that long," he replied.

"I won't. But, you will."

"What? How long is your dad planning to fish?"

"Sun up to sundown."

"Is it too late to get out of it and spend the rest of the morning making love to you?"

"Yes. Besides, I'm going to be mad at you if you disappoint my dad by not going. He's really looking forward to it."

"I am, too," Fitz admitted. He got up and put on his boots. "I'll see you tonight," he said and kissed her goodbye.

When Fitz got downstairs, he found Oliver emerging from a closet with a rifle. His eyes widened. What the hell? He thought they were past the scare the new boyfriend thing, especially since he was now the husband. Also, he thought he liked him. He and Olivia were certain that he'd won Oliver over. Were they both wrong? Surely, Olivia would know if her father didn't like him.

"For the snakes," Oliver said, noticing the look of confusion on his face.

"Snakes?"

"I thought you said you've fished before."

"Yeah. In a boat," Fitz clarified.

"Well, we're going to be on a bank today," Oliver said, hitting him on the back. "And, there will be snakes."

Fitz looked at his father in law, wondering just what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Olivia stood rigidly still for the final fitting of her dress. She had been sending in regular measurements of her growing midsection, but she felt like she was getting bigger with each passing day in every area, not just her abdomen.

"Relax," Emma, the seamstress told Olivia. "I'm not going to stick you. Besides, I want you to be able to move in this dress."

"Yeah. You can't dance stiff as a board," Kasey chimed in.

"I'm not dancing," Olivia declared.

"Um… there's a dance required for the whole wedding party. You're dancing."

"And, then I'm sitting down."

Kasey rolled her eyes.

"I'm just so tired, now," Olivia added.

"How's that going to work out when you go back to work," Kasey wanted to know.

"I don't know," Olivia replied honestly. "Before, it was okay. I would get tired if I was on my feet for too long. But, now, I'm sure I won't last an hour."

"Have you told Fitz?"  
"No. And, I'm not going to. He's going to get extra protective, and it's only going to annoy me."

"I don't know, Liv. I don't think this is something you should keep from him."

"I'll be fine," she said, dismissively. "Besides, if I'm not, he'll know. He watches me, anyway."

"That's good he's checking on you. I'm sure he knows how stubborn and allergic to help you are."

"Actually, he just thinks I'm sexy while I'm working," Olivia said with a smile.

"Alright," Emma said. "That should do it. I'll have it delivered tomorrow."

"I'll try not to expand anymore between now and the wedding," Olivia joked.

"You can, it's perfectly fine," she assured Olivia. "The dress will expand with you."

"Let's go get something to eat," Kasey suggested once she got dressed.

"Let's go to Harvest," Olivia suggested. "I want some rojos, wildcat peppers, and fried brownie bites.

"You got it," Kasey said.

"You don't seem stressed at all," Olivia pointed out once they were seated and had their food. She loved the restaurant, but they were always so crowded, which meant service was usually slow. "That's good."

"Girl, for what I'm paying my wedding planner, I better not even think about being stressed."

"Well, she definitely seems worth the price.

"Oh hell," Kasey exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Olivia wanted to know, following her gaze. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Wow," he began. "Olivia Pope. I never thought I would see you again. Hi."

"Hello Quincy." She hadn't seen him since high school. She couldn't believe that he was there or how good he looked. She should have though. He was a handsome young man. But, grown man Quincy was something else entirely. She gazed at him, taking in his full appearance. He had filled out his six foot, four inch frame beautifully.

"It's so good to see you," he said, bending down to hug her.

"You too."

"Congratulations," he said, gesturing towards her protruding stomach.

"Thank you," she said, placing a hand there.

"Kasey," he turned to her. "It's good to see you again."

"Quincy," was Kasey's curt reply.

"Can I sit for a minute," he asked, gesturing to one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Sure," Olivia replied, even though Kasey was shaking her head no, and Olivia couldn't figure out why.

"Wow, you're just as beautiful as ever," he said, looking her over.

"Thank you."

"Her husband agrees," Kasey interjected.

"With good reason." He turned back to Olivia. "I saw you and your husband on TV. Congratulations on the new job."

"Thank you," Olivia said. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"Coaching the basketball team."

"And, they suck," Kasey added.

"We had a bad season," he said.

"Seasons," Kasey clarified.

"So, how long are you in town?" He wanted to know, ignoring Kasey.

"A week."

"We should get together for dinner."

"She's married," Kasey interjected again.

"I know that," Quincy said. "Everyone knows can bring your husband. After all, I've never had dinner with a superbowl champ."

"I'll think about it," Olivia said.

"We should go," Kasey said as she stood up.

"It was good seeing you again," Olivia said as she was dragged out by Kasey.

"Hopefully, we'll see each other for dinner," Quincy called after her.

"What's up with you?" Olivia asked Kasey when they got outside.

"That asshole wants you back," Kasey told her.

"What? He just told me to bring Fitz along for dinner."

"He's been asking about you," Kasey informed her. "He's told people that he still wants you. When he found out I was getting married, he started asking if you were going to be here. His ass probably followed us."

Olivia shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm so in love with Fitz, I can't see past him."

"I know. I just don't trust the little weasel."

"You don't trust anybody."

* * *

Fitz followed Oliver's cue of rinsing the grass and mud off of his boots in the back yard, and then taking them off and placing them in the garage by the door. Fishing with his father-in-law was an adventure to say the least. It might have even been relaxing in the midst of catching two of the biggest catfish he had ever seen in his life, some bass and breams, if it wasn't for the shooting two snakes. He spent most of the time, looking around to make sure there weren't any near him. Instead of throwing the fish back like he used to do when he fished with his dad, they kept them for dinner.

"Gonna clean 'em, gut 'em, and fry 'em," Oliver told him.

They found the ladies in the kitchen, preparing dinner when they got back. Well, Carol and Edith were preparing dinner. Olivia was just sitting at the table.

"Hi," he leaned down to kiss Olivia who dodged his kiss.

"You stink," she said.

"So, I can't have a kiss?"

"After you shower," she said.

"Yes, daddy's home," Olivia said, touching her stomach. Their little girl was doing somersaults at the sound of Fitz's voice.

"Hey Princess," he said, reaching out to touch Olivia's stomach, but she moved.

"Shower," she demanded.

"Okay," Fitz conceded as he left out of the kitchen.

While he was in the shower, Fitz was thinking back over the day when the shower curtain was pulled back, scaring him half to death.

He looked up and saw Olivia leaning against the wall. "Hi," she said.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly amused.

Her eyes roamed over his entire body and she licked her lips. "I came for my kiss."

"Just a kiss?" He asked as he watched her look him over like a piece of meat.

She smirked. "Yes."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm up here."

She tore her eyes away from his wet body and looked up at him. "Kiss me," she whispered.

He chuckled to himself and leaned down and kissed her.

"Stay and keep me company," Fitz said.

"Okay."

She sat on the counter, and watched with amusement as he frowned. "Wasn't what I had in mind."

She smiled and leaned back against the wall. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"With your dad? Yeah. It was a lot different from the fishing I used to do," he said as he pulled the curtain back across to keep the floor from geeting wet.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, when you're on a boat, you don't have to shoot snakes."

Olivia laughed. "I forgot to warn you about that. Did you see any?"

"Two. Your dad shot one and let me shoot the other one. He was surprised it was my first time handling a gun. That kickback was serious, though."

"Wait. You've never handled a gun, before?" Olivia exclaimed.

"No. Does that shock you?"

"Yes. I mean, you were a boy scout. I just assumed they taught you."

"We learned how to shoot arrows," he told her.

"Oh."

"Your dad said that you've shot a few snakes before."

"Yeah."

"So, how well can you handle a gun?" He wanted to know.

"I've had training," Olivia told him. "My dad is a marine," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your mom was okay with this?"

"Yeah. She did put her foot down when he tried to buy me one, so that I could start hunting with him, though."

"Good thing you have your mom," Fitz said with a laugh.

"She talks a good bougie game, but she used to hunt with my granddad and uncles when she was about nine."

"And, you have never been hunting?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think I could do it, actually shoot an animal. Well, deer. That's all my dad hunts. And, plus, I saw what he had to do when he would bring it home before we could eat it."

"Wait. You ate the deer," Fitz said with disgust.

"What else were we supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know. Some people hunt for fun. Just to hang a head on a wall or something," he pointed out.

"Down here, you hunt for dinner," Olivia told him.

"Gross," Fitz said.

"It's delicious."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Nope. I'm going to see if my mom has some to cook for you while we're here."

"You better not."

"Oh, but I am," she said with a sneaky smile.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"I'm going to go now," she said as she slid down off of the counter.

"Why?"

"If I stay, I'm going to dry you off. And, if I dry you off, I'm going to touch you." Her voice dropped. "And, if I touch you…" her eyes roamed seductively over his body stopping at his groin. She licked her lips. "Dinner's ready," she said as she turned to leave. "There'll be time for desert later."

"I'm glad you came down," Carol said as Olivia came downstairs. "Because you have a visitor, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to come up there."

Olivia blushed, and looked around the living room.

"Porch," Carol told her.

She stepped out on the porch and couldn't believer her eyes. "Quincy, what are you doing here?"

"You got a minute?" He asked.

She started to sit down, but Kasey's warning sounded loudly in her head. So, she remained standing, not wanting him to get too comfortable. "Yeah."

"I want to apologize," he began.

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"For cheating on you," he clarified.

"Quincy, that was years ago," Olivia said. There was need for him to know that it had a profound affect on her for years. But, she did appreciate his apology. She just didn't tell him.

"I know. I just felt I should apologize. You weren't try to hear me in high school. And, even if you had given me another chance, I probably would have kept cheating on you. Because, I honestly did not think I was," he explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dumb ass cousin told me that your girlfriend is your good girl who you didn't ask to do things like...you know...blowjobs. You let the other girls take care of that and you make love to your girl. Like an idiot, I listened. And, lost the girl who was supposed to be my wife." His voice was filled with so much regret that she actually felt sorry for him. But, that was it.

"I'm not supposed to be your wife, Quincy," Olivia told him. "I'm with the man I'm supposed to be with."

"You know what I mean," Quincy said. He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "You were the perfect girl. If only I hadn't fucked up." He reached out and caressed her cheek.

She reached up to remove his hand from her face, and before she could process what was happening, his lips were on hers. She was frozen still with shock for a second, but when it registered to her what was happening, she moved to push him off of her just as she heard the door slam shut. She quickly spun around only to see Fitz standing there. And, he was pissed. His eyes were blazing with anger.


End file.
